Hoping in the Unknown
by Suni-Dlight
Summary: I've always been a semi-obsessed Harry Potter fan. If you asked me any question, I could answer it with a snap of my fingers. I knew each book from back to front. Who would have guessed I'd become a character? TOOK ME A YEAR! BUT ITS FINISHED!
1. An Imagination Gone Overboard

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

"Mackenzie! There's a ring for you, dear!"

"Okay!" I called, getting up off my bed. I pulled my dark, red hair up into a messy, small ponytail on top of my head, picking up my phone. "Mackenzie's room, how may I help you?"

"Hello

"Hello darling," my aunt, J.K said.

Yeah, I know, it's very hard to believe that J.K. Rowling, _the_ J.K Rowling was my aunt, but it's true. In fact, she was my favorite (only) Aunt and I was her favorite (only) niece and all because we shared everything. The same likes and dislikes, same dreams, and even the same birthday. I was more like her than my parents. She spoiled me because of it.

"Hullo, Auntie," I said, flopping down onto my cushioned chair. "How are you?"

"Just fine, peach. Happy Sixteenth to you by the way."

I smiled, looking around my room, which was currently cluttered with cards, balloons, and presents. "Almost officially 'of age' by _Harry Potter _standards. Speaking of, I absolutely adored the seventh book. Real good job, Auntie."

"I'm glad you thinks so. I've sent your present to you, by the way. It should have gotten there today."

"It did." I looked to the large and heavy box that I had been about to open when the phone rang. "I was just about to open it."

"Well go on. I want to hear the excitement when you do."

I slid the box over to my chair, ripping the tape with a pair of scissors from my desk. "This thing is huge. What's in it?"

"Open it and see of course."

Setting the scissors down, I opened the box, gasping almost immediately. "Oh Auntie! You didn't!"

"I did", she said with a laugh. "And I comply understand if you need to hang up so you can begin reading with unadulterated gladness."

Setting the box on the ground, I reached inn and pulled out the first of the original manuscripts of _Harry Potter_.

All seven books were there, staring up at me with gold letters, bound and tied with a dark, red ribbon, same color as my hair.

"This -- this is amazing!" I said. "Are these—?"

"Just for you, peach. I hope you like them."

"Of course I do! But don't you need these?"

My aunt gave me a mysterious kind of laugh. "I'm sure you'll enjoy them more than I will."

"Oh, thank you, Auntie J. I'm going to get right to reading. You are amazing. The best aunt a girl could ever wish for."

"Enjoy peach."

She hung up and I followed, reaching in the book to pull out the _Half-Blood Prince_, my favorite among them all, despite Dumbledore death… I was still in shock that she had done this and I was even more surprised to find the inscription she had written on the inside cover.

_To A Wonderful Girl Whose Imagination Will Always Surpass Mine. Happy Birthday, Peach_.

I picked up my own copy of the six book, putting it back on the shelf before hopping onto my bed with the manuscript, skipping pages until I got to where I had left off, where Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all just boarding the Hogwarts.

I could almost hear the whistle of the train and feel the heat of its engine. . . .

* * *

"Mar. . . . Marlow. . . . Marlow are you even listening to me?"

I continued to read, to enthralled despite the fact that someone was obviously speaking. Most likely they weren't talking to me seeing as how that clearly wasn't my name.

The book was snatched from my hands and I looked up, about to cry out an indignant 'Hey!' when I stopped. . . .

Harry Potter, or at least how I suppose I imagined Harry Potter to look, held my book in his hands, staring at me through his glasses, looking amused, black hair brushing across an almost visible scar as he shook his head. "Always," he muttered.

Looking around the cabin I found Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, who was reading the Quibbler (though not upside down).

I looked to 'Harry', saying, "Where are we?"

"On the Hogwart's Express, obviously, but you were so busy reading, you didn't even notice." He handed me back the book and I looked at the cover.

_The Life of Mackenzie Andrews_.

Opening it, I saw a picture of my room as it was before I 'left it', birthday stuff all over and the box of manuscripts right next to it.

That's it.

I was off _Harry Potter_ for life, I swore. Nothing should make you hallucinate like this.

I would wake up in a minute, obviously . . . I mean, I should. . . . Harry and Neville were staring at me concerned and it was all getting unnerving. I decided to pinch myself to hurry things along.

Nothing happened except for the shock of pain that traveled through my arm.

Oh. My. Gosh.

Standing from my seat, I pulled open the compartment door, peeking out to see the corridor, doors on either side of me.

I wasn't dreaming.

So maybe I was hallucinating? Auntie J always said that I had a big imagination. Looking down, I saw I was wearing the traditional Hogwarts uniform and robe, a Gryffindor tie hanging loosely around my neck.

Were imaginations this big?

"Mar are you okay?" Harry asked.

I sat back down, looking out the window to watch the scenery flash by.

I was definitely not okay.

I was in _Harry Potter_.

* * *

**A/N: So new one. Jumped right in there didn't I? What do you think? Thanks for reading, I'll see you later.**


	2. Explanations

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"You can relax now, Mar, Harry's not in here."

I looked to Ron Weasley, who had arrived just before I left with Harry for Slughorn's private meeting (I hadn't thought I'd get invited but I had been handed the letter to attended so I knew where I was supposed to go). Hermione Granger sat next to him, smiling at me as Ginny conversed with Neville and Luna had actually set down the Quibbler.

Indeed the all looked a bit lax . . . even Hermione had loosened her tie. But I had yet to figure out any of what was going on.

Supposedly my name was Marlow Chance (that much I had figured out at the Slughorn meeting), I was incredibly good friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and all the rest of them since the first year (judging on how familiar and friendly they all were to me), I was a bookworm (no surprise there, I guess), I hardly ever talked (judged on the fact that no one said asked me what was wrong when I didn't say a word), and based on a picture I found in my pocket, Fred (George?) Weasley and I were very, very close (we were kissing; I kind of hope it's Fred).

And I was also starting to realize that people fell seriously out of character whenever Harry wasn't around (I guess because the narrative is with him). For example, Ron was reading a very interesting book titled _The Outer World_, small glasses perched on the tip of his nose, Hermione was _not_ doing homework or reading _Hogwarts, A History_, and Neville seemed extremely bold, leaving the cabin to flirt with Hannah Abbot. Looking out of my cabin window, I saw students of all houses chatting and laughing as if they weren't technically supposed to be enemies.

Of course, it was an exciting experience to find out that you're inside your favorite book but at the same time it's also very frightening.

How was I going to get back?

"Marlow are you alright?" Hermione asked, suddenly.

Trying to stick to my 'character', I smiled and nodded, not sure how to tell a fictional character that I wasn't a fictional character.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked. "You're usually more talkative during the breaks?"

"I am?" I said, correcting my mistake. "Sorry . . . I guess I've just got a lot on my mind."

This was going to be harder than I thought. How did Marlow Chance talk and act? Was she funny and loud during the 'breaks'? Was she smart? _Who was Marlow Chance_? I had never even heard Aunt J. mention this fourth character.

"Did you and Fred have a fight?"

Well, at least that explains what twin I was dating. "No . . . or at least I don't think we did. . . . . Did we have something to fight about?"

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna looked at each other before laughing.

"Are you kidding?" Luna said. She definitely didn't seem as Loony as she did in character. "you and Fred never fight! It would have been more surprising if you had said you guys had had a fight."

I wondered briefly when the train came to a stop, if Fred and I were dating in the book or in the breaks.

But I wondered more who would be able to answer all my questions.

* * *

"Miss Chance." I turned to see Professor McGonagall, of all people, beckoning for me.

We had been on our way up to the dormitories after the Opening Feast (Harry having shown up after being paralyzed on the train by Draco Malfoy; though technically, I don't suppose I should have been able to know that) and so of course, this probably not happening regularly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked on with confused expressions.

Professor McGonagall wore her strict personage until we got around the corner away from everyone. And then a large smile appeared on her face. It was uncharacteristically scary. "It is a pleasure to have you back, Marlow."

"Back?" I asked.

She shook her head, still smiling. "Don't worry your head, dear. Albus will explain everything to you."

I followed her in silence, confused. Back? What did back mean?

We approached the gargoyle statue and McGonagall muttered the password (Pumpkin Pasties). She turned to me as the gargoyle hopped aside. "All will be clear soon," she said gesturing for me to go up.

Giving her a quick nod of my head, I ascended the stairs slowly at first before moving to a faster pace, determined to get the answers I was looking for. I knocked, no, pounded on the door.

"Come in," came a voice from inside.

I pushed open the door.

Albus Dumbledore sat at his large desk, writing with his quill. His long hair looked at lot more silver than I ever would have imagined and his eyes bluer. He looked up, a smile on his face. "Come in and sit, my dear."

It was nice to see that at least someone was the same as how they were described in the books.

I did as I was told, sitting down in the chair across from his desk. He continued to smile, setting down his quill. "It is indeed a joy to have you back, Marlow."

By now, I was tired and scared. I just wanted to know what was going on. "Where am I?"

Dumbledore stood. "At this moment? You are in my office in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the book? We are in the space of time that exists and doesn't exist. The Void."

"The what?" I said.

"You see for readers such as yourself, there is always a space in time where the characters do not exist. From the Opening Feast to the next morning, from one day to a fortnight later, or maybe even from one year to the next – the space between Chapters and page breaks. . . . It is in this that time technically exists for the characters. You know that something had to have happen between point A and point B, meaning that that space exists and yet, it does not exist because it isn't written for you to read. It is then that you have the Void."

"So when the next chapter says 'Two weeks later' –?"

"Two weeks for us, a page flip for you, Marlow."

It was so crazy that it actually kind of made sense. But – "But I'm not Marlow Chance. I'm Mackenzie Charles."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Mackenzie Charles does not exist. There is and will only ever be Marlow Chance."

"I – I don't understand," I murmured. "How can you say that I don't exist?"

"A few years ago when _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone _was first being written, Ms. Rowling brought four very important characters to life. Harry Potter, himself, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and you, Marlow Chase. Marlow Chase, a girl from a very old wizarding family, is a pureblood, cool, calm, and collected. She hardly ever says a word but when she does it is a mouthful. She loves books, she is smart, creative, and talented, and stops most of the fights that her friends always tend to have but she never takes sides. She isn't perfect, since most of us aren't, but she does her best which is all anyone can expect of her."

A shiver ran up and down my spine as I listened to Dumbledore describe me, Mackenzie. Or at least, that was how my mother, aunt, and friends always described me.

He continued. "Around the same time, it was found that Ms. Rowling's sister was unable to bear children. It was then that the Ms. Rowling thought that if she could wish for any kind of niece or nephew, they would've been like you. . . . And then you appeared, this little eleven year old girl with no home. Checking back we found that you had just disappeared from the book all together, explaining why no one in the Outer World has ever heard of Marlow Chase. But you existed, a very, very powerful witch . . . and we knew and Ms. Rowling knew one day that you would return back to the book and right that which was wronged."

"But – how do you know all this?" I asked, still unbelieving.

"I know only what Ms. Rowling has want for me to know."

"But –" I stood to my feet, angry now and terrified. "None of this makes sense! I remember everything about my life from the time I turned four! If what you're saying is true, than I shouldn't know anything!"

"Do you really remember everything, Marlow?"

"Of course I –" I stopped, searching my memory. But I didn't remember anything. . . . All my memories were gone. . . .

But I could see a little girl and a woman, my aunt outside of my house. . . .

And everything after that moment I remembered too, but not before. . . .

Dumbledore looked on sadly. "Any memories left over are only those that you were told to remember. Soon, you will be able to remember your adventures with Harry and your friends from your first year until now."

"How is that possible? If what you say is true, I was in the – Outer World during the whole first five books."

"Even as we speak, things are being written to accommodate your re-entrance. And things in the Outer World are being erased to accommodate your exit."

I sat back down in my chair, shocked to silence. "I'm – fictional. . . ."

"You are. But you are still everything that your aunt wished for you to be and I am sure she is very proud."

This was all too surreal. I was so confused but at the same time . . . it made so much sense. It explained why I felt so out of place in the Outer World. "But I'm not sure how to act in here."

"You act exactly the same way you do. Nothing has changed about you except your name. . . . But you must be careful, my dear. Your knowledge of the books still exists and many will try to use that against us because they do not agree with the book's outcome. Take caution to the winds. . . . You may go now. . . . Take this Void to think things over."

I stood from the chair and walked out in a stone shock silence.

What a wonderful birthday this has been?

**A/N: I hope I didn't confuse you too much. Just write me if you have questions. Thanks for everything. **


	3. Fred

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

_Meet me in the common room at eleven-thirty._

_Fred_

That was what the note had said anyway.

And so that was how I found myself heading down for the common room at eleven twenty-five in a blue nightgown with matching robe and house slippers.

I had everything I needed already supplied for me, I found. Robes, muggle cloths, extra uniforms, money, books, parchment, quills, a wand . . . everything I needed was inside this beautiful designed trunk waiting for me. I wondered just how they (whoever they were) had gotten all this for me and how they were going about "rewriting" me and just how Fred was going to meet me in the common room when he couldn't possibly get into the school could he?

"Psst."

I quickly looked over my shoulder, but no one was in sight. My heart was beating fast, though because I knew wasn't alone.

"Marlow, over here."

My eyes widening, I moved to the floor on my hands and knees in front of the fireplace, where Fred Weasley's head had appeared smiling up at me. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," I told him, still in shock.

We were both silent for a moment before Fred said, "It's really nice to have you back Marlow."

This was amazing. . . . It was imposibble for any of this to be real, it had to be. . . .

When I didn't say anything, he looked a little sad. "You don't remember me."

"No, I do," I said, quickly. "I'm just – I'm still trying to understand how all this works."

Fred smiled again. "It gets a little easier to understand as the days go by I guess."

I sat back, wrapping my arms around my knees. "So you know about me?"

His head bobbed. "They told most of us, you know, the ones that you're always with. Everyone else, the generic members of Gryffindor, teachers that you don't really know, all of them think that you've been here the whole time. You were kind of just gone, one day. We had been going over all that we were supposed to do before the book was published and you were no where in sight. Little by little our memory of you slowly started to fade but now that you're back, we all remember everything."

I nodded though I still didn't understand the whole concept of how characters could rewrite a book like this. "How long have we –?"

"Since last year, or we were supposed to have going out since last year. . . . Technially, though, I guess it has been since last year and would have still been if you hadn't disappeared. Sorry, I don't want to make things too confusing for you."

"It's fine. . . . I'm sorry I don't remember anything."

Fred smiled at me sympthatically. "You will. . . . It might take a couple of days though, considering you've been gone from the book for so long. You get used to it though, what with the random adding of characters every once in a while to keep the story flowing smoothly."

"You do realize that none of this makes any sens to me, right?"

"Like I said, it takes time."

"Do we date in the books or in the 'Void'."

"Both."

I gazed at him for a moment. "Is any of this awkward for you?"

"How so?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Well, I mean, one second you're a single guy living free and the next you've got a girlfriend that you've never even met."

"It was a bit odd at first but . . . when I started to remember all the stuff we've done together, it makes sense why we would end up together. Hopefully you'll feel the same way."

I found that I did want to care about Fred. . . . He was a very sweet guy to be so patient with me. "Do I have family?"

For the first time, Fred's head looked away from me for a moment before looking back, sad. "Do you know who you are?"

"Not really," I answered truthfully.

"Marlow Chase is from a very old, very prominent wizarding family of purebloods. All of them are Slytherins and all of them big supporters of You-Know-Who."

Whoa. "So that means. . . ?"

"You are the first person in your family to become a Gryffindor. We think that's why Ms. Rowling had you get along so well with Sirius when we knew him because you both lived the same situation."

I looked down at my hands. "I don't live with them, do I."

". . . . No. You stay with my family but, you love it there, I promise. Your living with us is kind of the reason we had so much time to get to know each other. Your mum though, your mum still takes care of you. When your dad made you leave the house, your mum set up this secret account for you at Gringotts so that you have so money."

"Do I talk to her?"

"I don't know, you never really mention her to me and I never ask." Fred smiled. "I've learned how to read things about you pretty well."

"What am I like?"

Fred grinned. "Generally or what I think about you?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Either or, I guess."

"Well, I think you're funny, sweet, and beautiful. Someone who always has a lot on their mind, probably the reason why you hardly talk during chapters but who's really wild and crazy during the Voids. I think you're one of the most interesting girls I've ever met but in a good way."

I was blushing I knew, an embarresed smile on my face. "You fgured all that out from twenty minutes."

"From five books, actually, but yeah."

I tilted my head to the side. "Why don't I talk?"

It looked like Fred's head shrugged. "Seriously I think it's just because you know when you need to say something and when you don't. You don't find it necessary to talk constantly like some girls do which makes you so different. But you do talk when you're with your friends, at home, and when you're with me. It's just the way you are, I guess. And I like the way you are."

I smiled. "You've been really sweet to me, Fred. Thank you. And I'm sorry I ask so many questions."

"Anytime. . . . Can I ask you a question?"

"Where did you go?"

"The Outer World, I guess."

"Whoa, really? Is it really like it is here?"

And so I spent the rest of the night in front of the fireplace with Fred, talking about my life in the Outer World. . . .

Or as much as I remembered anyway.

* * *

"Marlow. Marlow, come on, wake up."

I had had a lot of strange dreams last night, all of them weird and confusing. But when I woke up in the Common room to see Hermione and see her watching me with concern, I smiled. "I remember. I remember everything, Herms."

She smiled back. "Good. So you'll remember that I hate that nickname."

"And you'll remember how much I loved to bug you with it."

Hermione laughed, offering her hand to me. "Come on, we've got to go before Harry comes down with Ron so he can tell us later about what happened on the train."

"But we already know don't we?" I asked as she pulled me up the stairs.

"Of course."

And you know, I think I was starting to understand.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I hope you liked it and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"In our Third year, why were you fighting with Ron in the Voids?"

"It was that very first time we were read by Ms. Rowling's publisher and Ron kept treating Hermione like dirt even though she had didn't have any control over the fact that she couldn't control Crookshanks and Ron was just being a no good prick."

Harry smiled at me, happily. "Nice to finally have you back Marlow."

It was the first time (in a long time obviously) that I was able to just sit with Harry and talk like this (he was a very busy guy after all, being the main character and all). We sat together in the common room between Chapters Nine and Ten, just after Harry found the Potions book and just before he was supposed to go see Dumbledore for the first time.

Apparently, Harry and I were really close. I was the person he came and talked to when he couldn't talk to Hermione and Ron (something that came in handy this book while the two fought over their feelings). Many Out World people thought we'd end up together after this really kind of mushy scene we had together while I laid, brushed and battered, in the Chamber of Secrets but we were just really good friends.

I guess I had to explain that to Fred a lot too.

Leaning forward in my seat, I asked, "Can you explain to me how all this works?"

Harry shrugged a smile still on his face. He was a lot less high-strung during the breaks. "I don't think even Dumbledore knows that. . . . It all kind of just . . . works. All books are like this you know, always being read, always moving – floating around in this space that really isn't a space, in this room that really isn't a room. I've never seen it, but others have. . . . The main thing is whatever is written is how it happens. Magic, this castle, us . . . we all exist because Ms. Rowling wrote it into existence. And we help to make sure it all stays in order when our Authors can't."

"What, you know, happens to books that our written but, never published?"

"They are through into the darkness, is what I heard; either forever or until they are published. It's all a little confusing at first but when you've been here a little while longer."

I smiled at him. It was nice to know that my friends here were so patient with me. It couldn't have been too easy to have a friend who didn't understand anything about the world she lived it. "Have you ever been outside this book, Harry?"

"No, but I like it in here."

"Well, how does that work? I mean, don't you have to go be the Harry Potter in _The Philosopher's Stone_?"

"That's what Harry Potter 1 is for."

It took me a minute but when I finally understood, I sat up straight. "You mean that there are _seven_ of me?"

"Of everyone. It would be different if in each book we were the same age and knew only what we knew in the last book. But because each book represents another whole year in our lives and because so many people read the books at the same time as other books, we had to accommodate by making copies of ourselves; well, not exact copies."

"How so?"

"Say if you were to stand in front of Marlow Chase 5, you'd notice subtle differences like a slight change in height, maybe hair color, and now, you are, of course, a year older. That's why we're not exact copies but it's why we are able to know what our younger versions know and why they don't know what we know now. Like Marlow Chase 4 would have never known that Marlow Chase 5 was going to end up with Fred Weasley 5 and Marlow Chase 5 would have never known that that relationship was going to carry over to you, Marlow Chase 6. But it's still kind of weird."

"Weirder than there are seven copies of me?"

"Yes, because, technically speaking, we are copies of our first book selves. But in your case, considering you just 'appeared' here in book six, all the rest have to be copies of you. And it's really weird because you know all of what's going to happen in the seventh book, something the sixth book characters aren't supposed to know."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No . . . but it's not a good thing either. It puts you in danger because a lot of people (Slytherins to be exact) are going to want to hassle you about what going to happen so they can tell Voldemort. . . . Don't worry," he added, reaching across and placing his hand on mine. I think my face must have blanched or something. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Fred would kill me if I did."

That comment made me feel better and I smiled, loving the fact that I have friends that I've always known (but have never known) that cared so much about me. I don't think I even had friends like that in the Outer World. "Thank you Harry, for letting me bug you with my questions."

"Anytime . . . just know that I'll be bugging you later with questions of my own."

I rolled my eyes. "I've gotten so many Outer World questions since I've been here I'm sure it won't be a problem to answer yours."

Harry grinned at me before glancing up at the clock quickly and saying, "Opps gotta run. Dumbledore's office is waiting."

Ruffling his hand through my short hair like he was known for doing, Harry rushed off, jogging out of the Common Room. Smiling to myself I got up and went up the stairs to the dormitories.

All of this was still incredibly confusing but I sort of understood. It was like this little biting feeling at the back of my skull that was saying 'You know all this stuff makes sense' even though if I had to explain this to anyone else they'd probably throw me into a psych ward.

I opened the door to my dormitory to find Ginny and Hermione giggling from their place on Hermione's bed. They looked up at me as I entered, their smiles wide. "Hi," they said.

I smiled hesitantly at them as I went to set on my own bed. "Hello."

They stared at me for a moment longer with the same creepy smiles. "So?" Ginny said.

"So what?"

"Do you remember how you and Fred got together?" Hermione said grinning.

My smile widened. "Of course. . . . But I probably already told you didn't I?"

"No, actually. We know you guys have been dating since the beginning of fifth year but we never knew about it."

"The only reason we even found out," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "is because we caught the two of you making out in an abandoned classroom. But we don't know _how_ you got together."

A blush came to my face as I had a brief flashback, remembering Hermione, Ginny, and Ron (Harry was in detention with Umbridge), walking into the classroom while they were looking for a place for the D.A. and Fred and I were rather indisposed. "Why haven't I told you guys?" I said.

"You always smile and say it's none of our business and Fred won't ever talk to us. You treat it like it's some big secret."

"Well," I said, lying on my bed, "I'm not about to ruin a secret."

The two girls groaned and I couldn't help but smile. I liked my secret.

* * *

"_Where are you taking me, Fred Weasley?"_

_The red-head looked over his shoulder at me, grinning widely as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "It's a surprise. You'll like it I swear."_

"_Did it have to wait until everyone was asleep?" I asked._

"_Of course." Fred stopped, looking around before tapping his wand gently on the side of a suit of armor. The armor giggled before clanking aside gently, revealing the tapestry behind it. Fred lifted the tapestry to show me a perfectly sculpted whole in the wall. He grinned. "After you, my lady."_

"_You're so kind," I replied, rolling my eyes. I sat down in the whole and Fred gave me a slight push. I felt myself sliding, a light scream escaping me as the slide twisted and turned into darkness. This kind of reminded me of the Chamber, though I knew we couldn't possibly be heading there. _

_The slide stopped suddenly and I stumbled to my feet. Fred followed soon after, much more smother_ _than I had. He took my hand again, leading me deeper into the underground tunnel._ _"Fred, what is this?"_

"_Just hang on, we're almost there." He pulled me in front of him and put his hands on my shoulders, pushing me forward slowly as we climbed up a slight hill. "I've wanted to bring you here for a while now, but today just felt right."_

_I could see a light now. It was very dim, but it made the tunnel not as dark as it widened slightly. The light became brighter as we entered into a circular room. My hands lifted to my mouth, surprised. "Fred, this is – amazing."_

_Fireflies, all giving off this bluish light, flitted around the room. Grass carpeted the ground, surrounding a small, circular lake, no bigger than the looking glass that hung from the wall in the dormitory. Looking up I could see the moon and stars above us and I realized we were outside, but – "Where are we?" _

"_I think it's somewhere in the Forbidden Forest . . . but it's totally safe. I've checked it out."_

_I turned and found Fred a lot closer than he had been before. My heart was pounding incredibly fast. "What is all this for?"_

_And then he kissed me, just like that. It was even better than the atmosphere around us. He kissed me really gently and it almost felt as if he wasn't even there, but it still sent shivers up and down my spine and goose bumps up my arms._

_Fred leaned back from me and I opened my eyes slowly. This couldn't be real. I had always liked Fred and I thought he was the sweetest guy I had ever met, but I never would have thought he liked me back._

_He smiled at me. "Does that answer your question?"_

"_Slightly," I said, smiling back. "When did this come about?"_

_He shrugged. "A while now. You?"_

"_The same." I looked around the bright room and at the beautiful fireflies. "How did you find this place?"_

"_George and I stumbled across it. We thought about adding it to the map but we changed our minds."_

"_I'm sure you bring all the girls here."_

"_Nope, just you."_

_The smile on my face widened and I could feel a blush forming as I looked back down to the small lake. Fred placed his hand on my cheek and turned my head back towards him. He let his hand drift gently through my short hair before laying it on my neck. "So what do you say?"_

_I shrugged like he had, giggling slightly. "Why not?"_

_He grinned. "Thought you'd say something like that."_

_And I kissed him first this time._

* * *

Giggling to myself, I grabbed my pillow and pulled it over my head. Ginny and Hermione jumped onto my bed, bombarding me with questions and demanding answers but I wouldn't tell them.

Some secrets were best left quiet.

* * *

**A/n: By the way, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. I was confusing myself for a moment but I understand now. P.S, because I don't have the seventh book with me, could someone be so kind as to look up Fred and George's radio names for me (and Lee's if he was with them)? Thanks so much.**


	5. Family Gathering

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

I strolled down the hallway by myself one evening, thinking. Hermione was off studying somewhere while Ron was . . . come to think of it, I didn't know where Ron was – maybe with Lavender; Hermione always went off by herself when Ron was with Lavender. And Harry was of course with Dumbledore, going over the things he needed to know to destroy the Horcruxes.

Still trying to figure out what my 'thing' was is what left me just strolling, thinking. Nothing specific came to mind while I thought, just random things like the next book, this book, Harry, Ron, Hermione . . . but Fred past through my mind the most. We had been writing back and forth for the last couple of weeks, getting to know more about each other as if we weren't technically dating. It would be Boxing Day before I actually saw him in person and I wondered how I would act or, more correctly, how I should act.

I was contemplating that when two guys, Seventh-year Slytherins, turned the corner, their expressions blank as they approached me. It was easy to see that they were related, brothers maybe, though one was shorter than the other. They each shared the same black hair, though the tallest one wore his longer, tied back at the nape of his neck, and the same dark brown eyes.

I _knew_ these boys, I realized as they stopped in front of me, though I wasn't sure how. I just knew that they were not my friends.

"Hello, Cousin," the tallest said, his expression still blank.

Of course.

It never occurred to me that I might have family at the school nor had Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ron mentioned it. But here they were, Artigan (the tallest) and Aerick Chase (strange the names my family comes up with; or at least the way they spelled them). From my father's side, of course.

"Hello to the both of you," I said, nodding. "I hope your summer was well."

"And yours also," Aerick said.

"We have not come for pleasantries, Marlow," Artigan mumbled, an angry glint passing momentarily across his face. "We are here to speak to you."

It was easy to see now just how old-fashioned my family was, how proper. These names, Aerick, Artigan, and Marlow, were all old-English names. And they way they spoke and the way I spoke around them explained a lot also.

Aerick, obviously the more compassionate of the two, shot an annoyed glance at his brother, moving over to open an empty classroom with his wand. "After you, Marlow," he said, holding the door open.

Glancing at the both of them, I realized that I could easily die here. I was outnumbered obviously, if not outmatched. I had a feeling I could take the both of them if I needed to. But the now soft expression on Aerick's face is what helped me move my feet into the classroom.

"So, gentlemen," I said, perching myself on the edge of the teacher's desk as Aerick closed the door, "how can I help you."

"Uncle Xavier has heard of your return and he wished for us to speak with you," Artigan asked.

Uncle Xavier?

Oh, my father.

"Art," I said smiling, knowing that he hated the nickname, "must you always be so formal. We are cousins, family. Formality is for Professors and –"

"_You are no family of mine_," Artigan practically hissed.

The air in the room dropped at least twenty degrees as he glared at me.

I recognized the twitch as Art made for his wand. I copied his movement, but Aerick placed his hand on Artigan's arm, still looking at me. "We are not here to fight you, Marlow. Simply to talk. Please, the both of you, don't make this any harder than this has to be."

I liked Aerick, I could feel, though his feelings towards me were unsure. He was the only one who still semi-cared about me, besides my mum, and it was for that reason that he wouldn't let this meeting come to blows.

"Uncle Xavier wishes for your return," Artigan said, through gritted teeth. "As do many others."

"Do they actually wish it?" I asked. "Or is it of someone else, someone with a greater power than yours?"

The two brothers glanced at each other. Aerick was the next to speak. I realized I liked his voice. It was calm, almost reassuring. "You have been – gone for so long, cousin. Everyone has been hoping that. . . ."

"Hoping what? Hoping that I'll come back home and pledge my allegiance to the Dark?"

"It was unsure how you would feel coming back to our world. I suppose the family believed that you views might have changed once you saw everything from a – a different perspective."

"Well," I said, crossing my arms, "I'm afraid I'll have to dash your hopes, boys. . . . My 'views' as you've dubbed them have not changed. I am and I will always be a believer in the greater good, which is bringing down Voldemort."

It was weird how easily his name slipped past my lips, how the fear that seemed to run through my cousins didn't even phase me.

Artigan took a step forward, Aerick restraining him as best as he could. "_How dare you speak the Dark Lord's name so callously, _you are an ungrateful little witch! Spoiled and pampered since birth, born with a silver spoon in your mouth! Your family made sure you had everything you could ever need! And yet, the moment the opportunity came across, you ran with it, forgetting any sort of loyalty you could have possessed!"

I gazed at Artigan as he struggled against Aerick, trying to get to me. "My loyalty to my family was never forgotten. You all forgot me as soon as the Hat placed me into Gryffindor."

I scooted off the desk, moving closer to the boys. I heard Aerick mutter my name under his breath. A warning for me, trying to protect me. But I couldn't to move forward until I was standing in front of them. "I didn't lose my loyalty for this family, just my loyalty to your cause. I will always consider you all my family, just . . . I won't believe that the entire Chase family is evil besides me. Not all of us as twisted and angry as Voldemort. . . . Or at least we don't have to be," I added, looking to Aerick for a moment, a smile on my face.

He looked away though, away from me and away from what I was suggesting. He wasn't a bad person, though, I knew that much. If the chance came for him to make the right choice, he would, but for now, he would stay with his brother, because it was him that his loyalties actually lay.

"Goodnight to you both," I said, nodding as I turned to the door.

"Marlow." I turned around to see Artigan shake loose from Aerick but he moved away from me while Aerick moved closer. He spoke softly. "Don't do this. You are our family and you belong with us. It's been five years. We can make things better, I believe we can."

I smiled softly, reaching forward to take Aerick's hand. He stiffened slightly and I realized neither of us were used to this sort of physical contact between us but he didn't pull away either. I spoke just as quietly. "I believe in you, Ricky. But this is just the way it is. Hopefully, we'll see each other on the other side of this . . . or maybe on the same side."

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and walked out the door, deciding not to push my luck by saying bye to Artigan, since he would probably flip on me. I felt Aerick's eyes on me as I walked down the hall and I could almost hear the gears grinding in his head.

He thought I was giving a clue to the next book.

But truthfully, though I knew all of what would happen to my friends, I had no clue what would happen to me and my family because, while I hadn't existed, neither had they. We would be going into this blindly together.

And all we could do was hope.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm sorry it took me so long to update. From now on, you'll be getting this story on Saturdays, k? Hope you liked it and I'll talk to you later. P.S., Aerick's name is pronounced A-rick, like Erick but with an A, get it? Alright, see you next time.**


	6. Chapters twelve through fourteen

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all.**

* * *

"_Right," said Harry grimly. "Thanks a lot, Demelza."_

The chapter ended and people relaxed, especially Harry and Hermione. Ron, however, did not appear back down the stairs like I thought he might.

"It gets harder and harder every time we get around this part," Hermione explained. "Ron is technically my boyfriend in the Voids too, so it really bugs him to have to act like he doesn't really care, especially when I get involved with Cormac."

As if he had heard his name, Cormac suddenly appeared at the back of my chair. "Oh, Hermione, you make it sound as if I really am a bad person."

"What do you want, McLaggen?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

"Just making sure you didn't sully my good name to this fair damsel over here," Cormac said. I felt his hand in my hair for a second before I slapped his hand away.

"Boyfriend," I said. "Away. Now."

The boy huffed before moving away, angry. Hermione sighed. "Worse boy I've ever met."

"Shame Ms. Rowling set you up with him, huh?" Harry said with a grin that faded when he looked back down to the note in his hand. "I always hate this detention. Why'd it have to be rotten flobberworms? Good thing I get out of it."

"But Snape doesn't really mean it does he?" I asked. "I mean, he can't _really_ hate you, right?"

"That's like saying Voldemort doesn't _really_ hate the Light side," Hermione said. "Most characters feelings, once written, eventually evolve into the real thing. Like with me and Ron."

"Or me and Ginny," Harry said.

"Or you and Fred."

A blush came to my face. I realized then that I had just called him my boyfriend, though not officially. This Christmas was going to be interesting.

* * *

Hermione and I sat in on another of Slughorn's parties. Harry was at 'Quidditch Practice' along with Ron and Ginny in the middle of chapter fourteen. He really had been scheduling practices whenever Slughorn announced his parties.

"Probably getting a good laugh in," Hermione said, slumping in her chair. "Look at us. Hauled up in here with the likes of those two."

Those two, Cormac McLaggen and Blaise Zambini, just happened to be whispering and pointing at us. Of course, we weren't the only people in the room but the others actually seemed to be enjoying the party. Music played in the back round, people swaying lightly to it, eating and just having fun.

Except me and Hermione.

Hermione just didn't like it and I, well, just wanted to finish my letter to Fred. Christmas was getting closer and closer and I found myself falling deeper and deeper into this situation. I knew I liked him, knew I cared about him but – but what if when we were in front of each other, face to face . . . how would I act then?

"Excuse me?" I looked up to find Blaise Zambini standing in front of me. Peering around behind him, I saw Cormac looking angry, as if he had just lost a bet. Blaise extended his hand. "Would you care to dance?"

I looked to Hermione who, unhelpfully, shrugged. She was in a bad mood, I saw, about Ron, knowing what was going to be coming soon by the end of this chapter. Looking back to Blaise, I wearily took his outstretched hand, letting him pull me to my feet and to the 'dance floor'.

Blaise slipped his hands onto my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders, sure that there was a very noticeable space between us. We were silent for a moment before Blaise spoke. "You're cousins asked me to talk to you."

I narrowed my eyes, huffing. "Of course."

I went to move away from him but he grabbed my hand, pulling back to him, our bodies pressing together. "Wait, wait, wait, let me explain."

We turned and over his shoulder I saw Hermione watching us suspiciously.

"That isn't the only reason I asked you to dance," Blaise said, smirking. "I wasn't even going to mention your cousins if that's what you wanted. But I might as well, seeing as how you're attempting to escape. They're worried for you I suppose, or at least, Aerick seems to be worried. They want me to tell you that your 'defiance' could possibly get you hurt . . . or worse."

"Is that a threat?"

Blaise chuckled. "Not from me love. But others," he added, his face seemingly getting closer to mine. "Others might want it to be a threat."

I wasn't comfortable, not at all. We were too close, way too close. I could feel the blush on my face as his arm wrapped tighter around my waist and his hand clenched onto mine. "Let go of me, Zambini."

"I thought you wanted to dance."

"Well I don't. Now let go of me. I'm not afraid to use force."

The song ended however, saving him from the certain excruciating pain I was going to inflict on him. He smirked at me, giving me this neat little bow before moving back to Cormac.

I shivered lightly before moving back to Hermione who grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. "Party's over for us," she muttered.

We escaped out of the dungeons and out of the dank dark corridors. "You know, he's been gunning for you since Third year," Hermione said.

"Really?" I said, astounded. "I don't remember a thing."

"That's one thing I would have tried to forget to," Hermione said with a snort. "Love letters, flowers, tokens . . . he's done it all."

"Really?" I said again. "No wonder I didn't fall for him."

* * *

"Oppugno!" _came a shriek from the doorway._

_Harry and Marlow spun around to see Hermione pointing her wand at Ron, her expression wild: The little flock of birds was speeding like a hail of fat golden bullets toward Ron, who yelped and coverd his face with his hands, but the birds attacked, pecking, and clawing at every bit of flesh they could reach._

"_Gerremoffme!" he yelled, but with one last look of vindictive fury, Hermione wrenched open the door and disappeared through it. Harry thought he heard a sob before it slammed._

"Alright, chapters over!" Ron said, still swatting at the birds. "Get them away before they kill me!"

"He says the same thing every chapter," Harry murmured, pulling his wand from his pocket. He muttered a simple freezing spell and one bird dropped to the floor. I pulled out my wand and followed suit.

Lavender came in and leaned against the wall. "Merlin I hate this book. Fifth year was so much easier, if I recall."

"At least you don't have to deal with these crazy birds!" Ron said.

The room was silent save the twittering birds. But suddenly Harry snorted, grinning over at me. I lifted an eybrow at him. "What?"

He tilted his head to the side, his face an expression of confusion. " '_Are you – are they. . . . Are we completely positive that they're snogging?_"

I realized then that he was mimicking me. "Well . . . it was a very valid question."

Ron looked to me. "You said that?"

I shrugged, smiling. "Ms. Rowling obviously knew that I was to have some sense of humor."

"Oh, real nice, Mar, real nice. Makes me feel real confident about me snogging skills. Thanks."

I froze the last bird, patting Ron on the arm. "Don't worry. I hear you get better."

"Really? From who?"

"Like I'll tell. Come on Harry. We've got to get you ready for avoiding Mistletoes." I took Harry's arm and lead him out the room, Ron yelling behind us.

"Mar. Marlow that's not fair! Who'd you hear it from? Come on Mar. Marlow!"

"Are you sure I can't just hang with you and Hermione next chapter?" I murmured to Harry.

"Sorry," Harry said laughing. "It's sort of one of those Harry/Hermione moments."

"Great, I'll just have to watch Ron and Lavendar slobber all over each other then."

"At least it doesn't last long."

"Thank Merlin for that."

Harry laughed and we continued down the hall, trying to spot where Hagrid might place mistletoe.

* * *

**A/N: So it's been ages, I know. Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter: I say it's high time for Fred and Marlow to get together don't you?**


	7. Christmas

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

I couldn't stop smiling.

It was slightly pathetic I think.

He was so cute.

"Watch what you're doing," Ginny murmured, smirking at me as she elbowed me in my side.

I rearranged the plates in my arms that I had been about to drop and looked away from Fred (who happened to be staring at me too, for everyone's information), moving towards the table to set out the plates. He was supposed to be harassing Ron and Harry about peeling the sprouts, but I could feel his eyes on me during the points in which he wasn't talking.

"_We're off to village, there's a very pretty girl working in the paper shop who thinks my card tricks are something marvelous . . . almost like real magic. . . ._"

That was George . . . soon they'd be leaving and I could stop acting like a blustering fool.

"_Want to come with Marlow?"_

I looked up to see Fred smiling at me. I was surprised, to say the least. This wasn't part of the original story . . . but then again, neither was I (though by the way they told it, I was).

I smirked. "_Why? So I can watch you two try, and fail, to charm over an unsuspecting girl?"_

Fred's smile widened. "_No. So _we _can watch George try, and fail, to charm over an unsuspecting girl."_

George frowned. "_Oh, bunkum to you two anyway. I have plenty of charm. Might as well invite the whole family to watch then. Ginny?"_

"_I'm up for it if it means I get a good laugh in."_

The boys Accio'd our coats over from the rack and then the four of us ran out side. Once there, Fred took my gloved hand in his, grinning over at me.

"I swear," George said, shaking his head at Ginny, "the things we do for these two. I don't even like the shop girl."

"And it's freezing out here," Ginny said as they purposefully strode farther ahead of us. "Why on earth am I out here?"

"So," I said, trying to stop the blush coming to my face. My hand shouldn't feel this right in his. "I'm assuming that your mother doesn't know about us. Is that why Ginny came with?"

Fred chuckled. "It's not like it wasn't going to happen. Mum's been trying to hook you up with one of us since you moved in five years ago. Mind you, she was probably hoping that it would be Ron. We're just kind of waiting for the right moment to break the news to her, seeing as how I'm, you know, of age and you're not. But yeah, inviting Ginny makes it look like a brother-sister kind of thing doesn't it?"

"Except for you know, the whole hand holding thing, yeah, I suppose you could say that," I told him, smiling.

We stopped for a moment, simply smiling at each other. Fred reached forward and brushed snow out of my hair, his gloved fingers resting lightly on my cheek.

"It's crazy," he said softly. "These last couple of months, I've been wondering how I would act around you when I finally got to be near you but . . . it feels almost natural doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does," I said. And surprisingly it did. That whole time I spent worrying wasn't worth it.

He leaned forward slightly and I met him half way, his lips pressing against mine in my first (to me anyway) kiss.

Merlin.

I wanted to stay here, at this moment, right here. I'd be content with everything if I could just stay here.

"Oy!"

Of course not.

Fred and I broke apart to see George and Ginny standing at the top of the hill that we had yet to climb.

"If we let you guys drag us out here," George said, "we've at least got to make it to the village!"

"Quit snogging and come on!" Ginny said.

Fred rolled his eyes and took my hand again. "Siblings," he muttered.

I smiled. "Got to love 'em."

* * *

A very stiff Percy sat at the dinning room table, the rest of us staring at him . . . well, except for George, Fred, and Ginny who just happened to be glaring.

"Well . . ." Mr. Weasley started but then he didn't seem to have a way of finishing.

I looked out the window to see Harry and Scrimgeour standing just as awkwardly together. Harry looked mad but also . . . almost incredibly amused by the whole thing.

Surely, seeing as how Harry and the narrative were outside, we could drop the façade that Percy was an official outcast of the Weasley family, couldn't we? I cleared my throat. "Having a nice Christmas, Percy?"

"Pleasant enough," was all he said and then the room fell silent again.

"Isn't it just lovely to have the family together?" Mrs. Weasley said. "Now if only Charlie could have joined us."

"Merlin this is dumb," George said, suddenly.

"George Weasley! Where are your manners?"

"We go through this every time we get to this chapter, mum!" George said.

"Percy never wants to be here," Ginny said. "He's said so himself."

"Well it's pointless!" Percy said, throwing his hands in the air. "This whole entire chapter is pointless! What is the point of sitting here? Each and every time it's just going to end with them throwing mashed parsnips at me."

I realized the 'them' included me.

"All of you, that is enough," Mr. Weasley said. "It's Christmas for goodness sake! And we're family."

"Not according to Percy," Fred said.

We all looked up to see Harry heading back towards the house. Fred, George, and Ginny smirked evilly towards their older brother.

"Bought that time, huh, bro?" George said, using his wand to levitate the parsnips. Fred followed suit. Ginny reached forward and grabbed a couple, handing some to me.

I looked to Percy and I remembered times when I was younger and had tried to call on him for help with homework and he had brushed me aside because he was 'too busy'.

The same smirk came to my face.

Who would've thought I'd be the first to throw the parsnip?

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked. Oh and whenever things are in italics, it's being spoken as if it's part of the book, kay? Stay tuned for the next.**


	8. Thoughts concerning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the concept of my story and Marlow. 'Kay thanks.**

* * *

"You'll write, yeah?"

"Of course."

Fred grinned and leaned down to kiss me for the millionth time since I had been at the Burrow. Sure, we'd see each other again in the summer but that was almost six months from now.

"_Marlow!! Mar it's time to go!_" Ron called from downstairs.

I gave Fred one more quick kiss before I ran down stairs. Ron, Harry, and Ginny had already disappeared through the fireplace. I threw my arms around Mrs. Weasley neck. "Goodbye poppet," she said, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"See you, mum," I said, knowing that if I called her Mrs. Weasley, she'd tell me off for the umpteenth time ('Marlow, dear, it's been three years. Call me mum!')

"Hogwarts!" I cried, stepping into the fire.

"Best not to get any soot on the carpet, Marlow dear," McGonagall said, smiling at me.

"Yes ma'am," I said, grinning as I made my way out the door.

"'_Bout time_," Ginny said, smirking as I stepped out of McGonagall's office where they were waiting for me.

"_Probably had to get in a last minute snog with Fred," _Ron said, laughing_._

"_Come on, leave her alone,"_ Harry said, though he was grinning too.

I was blushing so hard, my face was beginning to hurt. "_Oh, go suck on Lavender's face, Ronald._"

The other two cracked up while Ron looked indignant. . . . So much so, that all he could do was bluster around for something to say, without much luck.

* * *

"Always with Malfoy this book," Hermione murmured, as Harry ran off to stand directly behind Malfoy. "It gets annoying after awhile."

"I can tell," I said, grinning.

"_Fix your mind firmly upon the desired _destination_,_" the Ministry wizard was saying. I had missed his name.

Across the hall I saw Blaise Zambini. He smirked at me, pressing the tips of his fingers against his lips and then giving me a slight bow.

Ugh, gag me.

I looked down at the hoop on the ground, wondering what on earth I was doing. Okay, so waving my wand and producing a few sparks was one thing . . . attempting to Apparate, I mean, literally defy space and physics? This was just absurd.

"_Step two, focus your _determination _go occupy the visual space_!

I want to be inside the hoop.

The hoop is my goal.

I feel like a moron.

"_Step there, and only when I give the command . . . Turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness moving with _deliberation_! On my command, now . . . one_ –_"_

Wait! We were going to try this now?

"_Two!"_

This was insane! Ministry man, I have three 'D's for you: dimwitted, delirious, and – and dumb.

. . . . Okay, so that last one wasn't really a very good word but if it was acceptable for now.

"_THREE!"_

Squeezing, my eyes shut, I spun . . . and fell, catching myself before I hit the ground completely, though my hands hurt like crazy.

Of course, the next three attempts resulted in about the same thing, except the very last one, I'm pretty sure I twisted my ankle.

"You alright?" Hermione said, as I limped next to her out of the Great Hall.

"As good as I'll ever be," I mumbled.

"Oh, come on, we've got to catch up to the boys," she said.

"—_a kind of tingling in my feet,"_ Ron was saying as Hermione and I neared him.

"_I expect your trainers are too small, Won-Won,"_ Hermione said with a smirk as we walked past.

I looked over my shoulder to shrug at Harry who looked rather upset over the fact that the four of us were separated, even though he ignored the snide remark.

"Merlin," Hermione sighed, her straight posture slumping ever so slightly. "I hate being so evil. I mean, I _love _Ron, I really do and having to be so callous and cold for half this book is just unbearable."

"I'm sure you two are in the same boat but, think of it like this," I said, "it's as if you two are acting . . . none of the feelings are real. Well, on your parts, anyways."

"You're just lucky you don't have to fight with Fred. It would tear you up, I swear. Each time, it gets a little harder."

I stopped for a moment, Hermione walking on. My thoughts had wandered, unexpectedly, to what was to come in the next book. It was a thought my subconscious had blocked from the forefront of mind since I realized what twin I was so in love with.

'_Each time, it gets a little harder._"

Fred died.

Fred was _going _to die.

"Marlow?" I looked to Hermione who realized I wasn't next to her anymore. "Are you alright? Did I say something to upset you?"

Shaking my head as if to clear it, I gave her a strained smile. "No, no. I'm fine, really. I promise."

'_It would tear you up, I swear_.'

But what if it already was?

* * *

"_Happy Birthday, Ron,_" I said, smiling as Harry and Ron came down the stairs. I let my smile drop however, when I saw that Ron had this nervous and excited look in his eyes. I looked to Harry, who looked as if he were trying his hardest not to be amused by the situation. "_What's with him, then?_"

"_Er, uh,"_ Harry started, spotting Lavender by the portrait hole, "_he's in love."_

"_What?"_ I stood to my feet.

"_You're late, Won-Won!_" Lavender said. "_I've got you a birthday_ –"

"_Leave me alone,_" said Ron. "_Harry's going to introduce me to Romilda Vane._"

I had to stifle my laugh as the portrait hole closed shut behind them and Lavender scoffed, moving to sit on the chair beside mine.

"Is the love potion real?" I asked.

Lavender rolled her eyes and responded, "Duh, Marlow. Where have you been?"

I had forgotten that Lavender was one of the many characters that hadn't noticed my disappearance and reentry to the books.

Smiling, I went to sit back down, when I thought of something. "The poison! I've got to stop them!"

"Did you bump your head this morning or something?" Lavender said, standing from her seat and putting her hands on hips. "Ron gets poisoned in this chapter every time we go through with it. There's no way to stop it or change it, just as you can't change anything else in this book. Like me getting dumped."

As she stomped up the stairs to our dormitory, I sat back in my chair thinking. If there really was no way to change anything in the books, did that mean that Fred was doomed? But they, whoever they were, had managed to add me into the story without managing to skip a beat. Things were changing with each flip of the page. Couldn't I then, in theory, change the seventh book and keep Fred from dying?

I put my head down in my hands. I was starting to give myself a headache.

Hermione came down the stairs, wringing her hands. "Ginny come in yet?"

"No," I said.

"She'll be the one to tell us that Ron's been poisoned," she told me, plopping down in a chair and throwing her bag on the floor. "Good, you've got your book. We're supposed to have been studying. I hate this part, I really do. The worrying, the heartache. . . . I mean, I know he won't die but – but I can't help but worry."

"Hermione – if there were any possibility that you could stop him from getting poisoned in the first place, would you?"

"Of course but . . . it would look a bit suspicious and odd wouldn't it?"

"How so?"

"Say you were in Slughorn's office, about to drink the mead and I burst in and tell you it's poisoned. Sure, I'm supposed to be one of the cleverest witches of our age, but even that one, how I was able to find out the drink was poisoned when no one else had seen it, would be impossible. And even if I could, it would wreck the book. They'd go to Rosemerta, find out she had been under the Imperious curse, find out that Draco Malfoy had done it, and that'd be it."

"But what if it were possible to change something without totally ruining the book? Could it be done?"

"I really couldn't tell you. It's never been done."

The portrait hole burst opened and Ginny flew in.

"Come on guys, it's time," she said.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked it so far. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter.**


	9. Thoughts, Letters, and Felix

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"You alright, Marmalade?"

"Marmalade?"

"I've always called you that. Don't you like it?"

"Of course. It was just unexpected."

I smiled slightly at Fred as he wrapped his fingers around mine. I had known I was going to see him. But it was hard now, knowing that he was supposed to die next book and he knew nothing about it.

We had gone outside, since it was a fairly pretty day, trying to give Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a moment alone with Ron, though he was unconscious. We walked by the Black Lake, stopping by the oak tree.

"I've just been . . . thinking," I said.

"Anything you care to share?" Fred asked.

"I don't know . . . it's kind of difficult to explain."

I gasped and then laughed as Fred plopped down onto the ground, pulling me into his lap. He grinned. "Try me."

"Hmmm. . . . Okay, let's just say, hypothetically, you knew something were going to happen to someone, something bad. If you could stop it from happening, would you –?"

Fred opened his mouth to speak the affirmative but I stopped him, placing my finger on his lips. "Even if it were at the chance of messing up the book?"

Fred looked thoughtful for a minute, staring off into the distance. "Is – is this about the seventh book?"

"Sort of," I admitted. "Just, I had been thinking about Ron and his accident. I could have, you know, stopped it. But it would have messed up the book."

"It is a difficult kind of thought. But, Marlow, the books are always capable of being fixed. If I knew something were going to happen to you, I'd stop it. Because you're more important to me than any kind of trouble I'd get in."

I smiled softly as he placed his hands on either side of my face, his fingers tangling lightly in my hair. My smile faded as I gazed at him. "Is it scary?"

"What?" he asked.

"Not knowing what's going to happen after this?"

He smiled. "A little. But you learn to live with it, we all have. Sure we worry, especially knowing that the last book is the war. We wonder when we look at each other who's going to make it to see the epilogue. . . . But that's the joy of being here in the sixth book. We take this time to spend with the ones we're worried about and enjoy the relative peace that we have here."

It sounded nice to me. I leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Anytime Marmalade."

* * *

It wasn't late, not really, but I couldn't sleep. Hermione had gone to bed angry at Harry for using House elves for his business, while Ron had gone worried about Apparation and Harry was still fussing over what Malfoy was doing, but I – I just couldn't sleep. I was worried about Fred and about my friends and just about everything. It didn't make any sense.

There was a soft tap on the window. Hermione stirred lightly but didn't wake. I climbed out of my bed and moved to the window across from it. A black owl sat on the window sill, a letter in its beak. As I took the letter, the owl nudged my hand, wanting to be pet which I did for a moment before it flew off, leaving me confused. I knew this wasn't from Fred and he was the only one who wrote me.

Climbing back into my bed, I opened the letter.

_**Marlow,**_

_**Hello my beautiful baby girl. **_

_**I know it's been ages since I've had a chance to write (your father's been on a rampage, hoping You-Know-Who comes to choose our house as headquarters; it's between us and the Malfoys). How are you, darling? How is school? How are Harry, Hermione, and Ron? **_

_**Oh, but most importantly how is Fred? You're last letter to me just barely said how you two ended up together but I can tell through your words that your happy which is good. I'm sure he's a lovely boy if I can base him off his parents. Speaking of, I must remember to send them something for taking such good care of you. **_

_**I must hurry and send this off soon. I'm sure your father will be home any minute now. I put some more money into your account. I love you so much, Marlow.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom**_

I smiled happily, folding up the letter and putting it on my bedside table so that I'd remember to right her back. So we did talk. That was good to know.

She loved me.

* * *

"_What does it feel like?"_ Hermione whispered.

I looked to Harry, the bottle of Felix Felicis in his hand. Hermione had finally won out and Slughorn had refused for the last time.

"_Harry_?" I asked, worried because he had been silent for some time now.

But than a gigantic grin spread across his face and he hopped to his feet. "_Excellent. Really excellent. Right . . . I'm going down to Hagrid's."_

Well, I wasn't expecting that. I watched, amused as Ron and Hermione tried to reason with him even as he pulled the Invisibility Cloak from his bag. "_Trust me. I know what I'm doing . . . or at least Felix does. Wanna come Mar?"_

I looked up at him, surprised. "_What?"_

"_Do you want to come with me?" _Harry asked again.

"_You're kidding right? I can't go with you."_

"_Oh come on. It'll be fun!"_

Fun wasn't exactly – actually, it wasn't even close to the word I would have used as Harry pulled me up from my seat on his bed and underneath the cloak with him.

Behind us, Hermione and Ron protested because I hadn't had any of the Felix to drink. But as we got down the stairs from the dormitory, Lavender appeared, stopping them from following us.

We climbed through the portrait hole, albeit clumsily with the cloak on and pushed through Dean and Ginny, who I accidentally bumped into causing her and Dean to burst into an argument.

"_Harry, what on earth have you brought me for?" _I declared when we had gotten a good ways down the hall. We weren't sneaking but nobody popped up anyway._ "I don't have any good luck, like you!"_

"_Don't you trust me, Mar Mar?" _Harry said, chuckling to himself over the little nickname he gave me.

"_With my life, but Harry –"_

He pushed open the doors to the castle which just happened to be unlocked (of course). We approached the greenhouses where we saw Slughorn conversing with Professor Sprout. They said goodnight to each other and split apart, Slughorn heading in our direction.

Harry chuckled again. "_Now's your turn, Mar."_

"_What?! Harry don't you –"_

But he pushed me out from underneath the cloak, where I almost stumbled into Slughorn. "_Er, uh, good evening Professor,"_ I said.

The conversation went almost exactly as it had in the book when it was just Harry and Slughorn, ending with Slughorn running up to the castle to change. Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me back under the cloak, leading me towards Hagrid's. Harry was still grinning like an idiot. "_Knew I brought you along for a good reason."_

"_Yeah, well, you're going to wish you hadn't later because I'm going to kill you once the Felix wears off."_

* * *

**A/N: So hope you liked it. You guys are great. **


	10. Arguements

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

"_You're joking!" _Harry yelled. "_Why did it have to change at midnight?"_

"_That's the way it is," _said the Fat Lady. "_If you're angyr, go take it up with the headmaster, he's the one who's tightened security."_

"_Just bloody wonderfully, Harry Potter," _I muttered. I knew it was a mistake for me to come with him, no matter how bloody lucky Harry had been feeling at the moment. Now I was stuck outside in the corridor for the night.

But soon Harry was off running down the hallway after his encounter with Nearly Headless Nick.

"Harry! Harry James Potter, you come back here this instant or I'll – I'll – ARGH! Bloody hell," I huffed, crossing my arms and turning back to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Oh, just come in," the Fat Lady said, swinging open.

Ron and Hermione were still in the common room when I entered, sitting entirely too close together if you asked me. "Have fun?" Hermione asked as I came to sit across from them.

"I have absolutely no clue what that was about!" I said, throwing up my hands. "I mean, what was he thinking, taking me with him?"

"As much as you refuse to see it, Mar, you play a big part in Harry's life," she said, giving me a small smile. "He listens to you a lot more than he does to Ron and I and he comes to you for advice."

"But it's more to that," Ron said. "Marlow, your birthday is on the same exact day as Harry and Neville's you realize? And while Harry envies the fact that neither of you were the one that You-Know-Who picked, he realizes that had to be him and he knows you know that too and he appreciates the way you, someone who would have been raised to hate him, stand beside him through it all."

I couldn't help but stare at Ron, my mouth slightly open. "That was an awfully . . . smart observation, Ron."

Hermione giggled. "Freaky isn't it?"

Ron scowled at the two of us before continuing. "I'm serious, Marlow. You keep Harry sane, even if you don't realize it. Ginny is his girlfriend, sure, the girl he falls in love with but you . . . you're like the sister he was never able to have. His confidante."

"Plus," Hermione said, "if you hadn't been under the cloak with Harry when we ran into Lavendar, she and Ron would have never had reason to break up.

I smiled lightly. I never would have thought I was that important. I mean, after all, I hadn't even existed in this world until a couple of months. I told them so.

"Well, you are," Hermione said, grinning. "But don't let it go to your head.

* * *

"_Oh, don't start acting as though you understand Qudditch,"_ snapped Ginny, "_you'll only embarrass yourself._"

I looked from Hermione to Ginny in shock, as Ron hid behind a book and Harry tried so very hard not to look pleased over the fact that Ginny had stood up for him. Of coruse, I knew that this would happen but I was horribly shocked. I've always thought that this argument of theirs was incredibly stupid but, I suppose, seeing it up close and personal sort of made me angry.

"_You've all got to be kdding me," _I said into the silence. "_Can't you see how ridiculous you're all being? Your all supposed to be such good friends and yet here you are, angry over something so stupid. I really can't believe either of you,_" I added, watching Hermione and Ginny who's glares had softened but who still weren't looking at each other. I looked to Harry. "_And _you_. I really, really can't believe you_._ Merlin, why don't you all just . . . grow up?_"

When none of them showed any signs of speaking, Ron peering over his book at me in surprise, I stood from my seat and made my way to the girls' dormitory, where I flopped onto my bed, angry. Sure, I felt somewhat horrible for the things I said but at that moment I just didn't care. They'd be fine in the morning I was sure.

Hermione came in later, leaning against my bed post. "So you probably know that none of us talked for the rest of the night."

"Yeah, I figured," I mumbled. "I'm sorry I got so mad."

We were both silent for a moment until she sighed. "You were right, though, you know. I've never realized it before but the whole thing, especially the argument between Ginny and me, is childish. I've never liked the fight but it's just something we do, something that was written for us to do, but I'm glad you spoke up. It made us all take a second look at the whole situation."

I sat up in bed as she sat down at the end, giving me a small smile. "Are we okay?"

I smled back. "Of course we're okay, Herms. I was just . . . frustrated, I suppose. But yes, we're okay."

"You'll probably have to tell the boys and Ginny that tomorrow too."

"Are they horribly mad?"

"Just worried that you are. Don't worry, they'll be fine till morning."

Indeed, in the Void that followed, just before the final Qudditch match, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all approached the breakfast table rather hesistantly. I smiled at them all. "It's okay, guys, I won't bite."

They all sighed, Ginny and Ron sitting down across from me and Harry sitting besides me. "We thought you might still be mad," he said.

"No, not at all," I reassured them once more.

"Great," Ron said, grinning and reaching for the plate of bacon and ham. "Now that that's settled, I'm starving."

Besides him, Hermione rolled her eyes.

We talked for a moment before Harry had to leave for detention and the rest of us departed for the game. Ginny was, of course, in a hurry for the game to be over, happy for her kiss with Harry at the end of the chapter.

"Look at her," Hermione said grinning as we all made our way to the pitch. "She's just a glow with excitement."

"Practically blushing, she is," I said, laughing.

Ginny face was definitely beet red. She gave a sarcastic laugh. "I'll remember this next time you're with Ron, Hermione, or when you're with Fred, Marlow."

Hermione and I, of course, shut up after that.

* * *

**A/N: SO It's been a minute I know but I've just gotten back into the grove of a new school year so I'll try to update as best as I can. Thanks for you patience**


	11. Time

**Disclaimer: Not mine at all. Well, Marlow is anyway and the general idea of **_**Hoping in the Unknown**_**, but other than that, everything else is J.K's.**

* * *

I could help but smile at Ginny and Harry, who could finally be together outside of the Voids. They weren't, thankfully, sickeningly sweet together . . . but it was almost like they had this natural – thing that brought them together. It was so normal to see them that way, Ginny leaned up against Harry's legs, Harry's hand in hers, as if they should have been that way all along.

My smile widened when Ginny mentioned something about telling Romilda Vane about a 'Hungarian Horntail' tattoo. I looked to Ron and Hermione who seemed almost unbearably, yet endearingly, awkward around each other (now _they_ might become that annoyingly, sickeningly, sweet couple). Then, I looked to my letter from Fred, who was just as excited as I was about the fact that soon, it would be summer break.

Of course, there were final examinations first, but I could face those if seeing him again was what would come.

I – I never thought much about how much I liked it here, how comfortable I was, but I was. I mean, I had four of the greatest friends, a loving and incredibly wonderful boyfriend, and a family that was crazy about me, certainly things I didn't have in the Outer World. Sure, there were times, many of them, where I thought about my mum, my "Outer World" mum. I wondered how she was taking it. Did she even remember me? Did another little girl or boy come and take my place? Was she happy?

Fred was usually the one who assuaged me of these fears, or my mum here, whose letters came more frequently now (seeing how Voldemort had chosen the Malfoy house after all).

But for the main point, I was happy. A small laugh escaped me as my friends smiled around me.

I was incredibly happy.

* * *

Of course, all good things come to an end eventually. I came to that awful revelation the night of Dumbledore's death.

"_I haven't got time to argue,"_ said Harry curtly. _"Take this as well –_"

He shoved a pair of socks into my hands and I stared down at them in horrific realization. I didn't need to ask what was in them like Ron had . . . I already knew what it was.

It was time. One of the parts I had been truly dreading since I had gotten here and I would soon realize my roll in all this. Everyone else already knew what was going to happen, but only because they've lived it so often. I, on the other hand, was walking into this relatively blindfolded.

I unwrapped the socks, revealing the Felix Felicis.

"_No!"_ Hermione cried out. "_We don't want it, you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?_"

"_I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore,"_ said Harry. "_I want to know you lot are okay . . . . Share it between yourselves and Ginny too. Say good-bye to here for me. Don't look like that Hermione, I'll see you later."_

As Harry ran from the common room, I realized vaguely that his sentences had changed slightly, still saying the same thing but at a different moment.

"What should we do now?" Hermione asked, breaking through my thoughts.

I looked up from the bottle in my hands, clenching it tight in my hands. "You don't know?"

"This part always gets a little hectic," Ron explained. "We know what we have to do but going about it is always strange."

I nodded, looking back to Hermione. "Is Ginny upstairs?" I asked, knowing what I needed to do.

"I think so, why –?"

"Go get her. Ron, we need some way to get in contact with Luna and Neville."

He snapped his fingers. "The Galleons from the D.A.! I'll get out that. Where are we going to meet?"

"The owlery. Hurry."

As both Hermione and Ron disappeared up the stairs, I clenched the bottle again, placing the socks down in a chair and taking a deep breath.

I could do this.

* * *

Moments later found the six of us upstairs in the Owlery, peering over the map. Ron shook his head, frustrated. "I can't find him anywhere."

"He must be in the Room of Requirements," I said, standing up straight. The others gazed at me as I uncorked the bottle of Felix Felicis. "We're only going to be able to take small doses."

I handed the bottle to Ron first, knowing how bad he wanted to try it. The bottle was passed quickly around the circle, coming back to me with a small mouthful left. I tipped the bottle back, the smooth liquid moving down my throat. A moment later, I felt a grin spread across my face, matching those of my friends.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do," I said. "Ron, Neville, and Ginny, you go and keep watch outside of the Room of Requirements. Luna, Hermione and I will keep watch on Snape. If you notice something's up, activate your coins and one of us will run to find McGonagall or someone. Everyone good with the plan?"

The others nodded enthusiastically and we hurried down the steps, going our separate ways. The grin seemed to be permanently etched to my face.

We'd be okay.

_I'd_ be okay.

* * *

**A/n: So what do you think? COME ON YOU GUYS, REVIEW!! I'm lonely. Lol jk. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.**


	12. Just Didn't Occur

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Of course, another hour later, I wasn't feeling at all as confident as I had been walking out of the owlery with no teachers to stop me and a very well thought out plan in sight.

Those doses of Felix we had taken definitely didn't last as long as I had hoped they would.

"Nothing's happening," Luna said in a frightened voice.

Indeed, whatever Snape was doing in his office, he was quiet – insanely quiet. He could just be reading a book. Or maybe even asleep. . . . Or maybe just waiting for something to happen, just as we were.

"Marlow?" Hermione asked, as if hearing my thoughts. "What will we do if nothing happens?"

"We make something happen I suppose," I said, though I prayed it wouldn't come to that.

Almost ten minutes later, poor little Flitwick came running towards the office. "DEATH EATERS IN THE CASTLE!! SEVERUS! SEVERUS! THERE'S DEATH EATERS IN THE CASTLE!"

Flitwick burst through the door. Hermione, Luna, and I stepped forward tentatively, trying to hear the slightly muted conversation.

"They've come, Severus, in the bunches! You have to come back with me! We're falling behind! You have to come back with me and help, Sev –"

There was a slight thud.

I closed my eyes, tears threatening to escape. Seconds later, Snape came running out. He stopped at the sight of us and I noticed, warily that his hand tightened slightly around his wand. "Professor Flitwick has collapsed. Go in and tend to him, but stay out of sight. I'm going to help fight."

We hurried into the office as Snape ran off. "How long shall we stay?" Luna asked as the three of us lifted Flitwick and moved him to a drab couch in Snape's office.

"Another minute," I said, looking at the grandfather clock in the corner of Snape's office. Sure enough, when the minute hand had moved, I hurried out of the office, Hermione and Luna hot on my trails.

It wasn't hard to find the battle sight. I was just in time to watch Lupin be thrown back by the barrier that blocked the stairs. A gigantic man, a Death Eater, was firing spells all over the place.

"DOWN!" I screamed, pulling on Luna and Hermione's sleeves and flinging the three of us to the ground as a green spell passed over our heads. We got back to our feet and began to help in the fight. It was odd, I noted vaguely, strangely different from just casting off spells in class (but of course it would be). But I felt calm . . . maybe because I knew we'd drive the Death Eaters out of the castle even though Dumbledore would die in the process and Bill would lose his good looks. But we'd get them out of here, we'd keep the others safe.

I kept casting glances to the barrier. It only be a minute now.

Just then, the big oaf of a Death Eater fired off a hex that caused half the ceiling to come crashing down. I felt myself being pushed out of the way, scrapping the skin off my hands in my attempt to catch myself. I was pushed back down again as I stood, Snape and Malfoy knocking into me as they ran past. This time, the fall hurt, bits of gravel catching in my hands.

"_It's over, time to go!_" Snape cried over the hexes and fighting.

I saw Harry, running after them . . . Fenrir Greyback breaking free to chase after him, catching him, a look of pure hunger on his face.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ I cried. Fenrir went rigid as a board and Harry went running off after Snape and Malfoy once more.

A pain shot up my arm and I stumbled forward with a cry. I spun around to face Alecto, who was grinning madly. Her eyes widened at the sight of me. "YOU!" she said with a happy cry.

She shot another hex at me but I blocked, firing a jinx that hit her shoulder as she had hit mine. I think it was her mad grin more than anything that caught me off guard and allowed her to get the better of me. I found myself falling back to the floor once more, Alecto approaching me with her wand out. "The Dark Lord will be oh so proud!"

Her triumph was cut off as shortly as a red spell flashed in front of her face and she took off running, her brother appearing behind her. "_Take _that!" shouted Professor McGonagall.

I got back to my feet, grinning at my teacher. I always knew I liked her.

"_I know, I'm on it!_" I heard Harry say to Neville before shooting a hex at the giant Death Eater, who howled with pain and then, for a moment, moved as if to follow the Carrows.

"_The girl! Grab the girl you big oaf_!" I heard Alecto scream.

Mind you, there were many other 'girls' in that hallway, including McGonagall and Tonks, so it could have been anyone. It didn't occur to me, until the 'big oaf' was heading towards me, that that particular sentence never appeared in that book until I had. It never occurred to me, until the 'big oaf' had viciously knocked McGonagall back, that this would be the way the chapter, possibly the book, ended for me. And it certainly never occurred to me, until the 'big oaf' delivered an earth shattering blow to the side of my face, that I may never see Fred again.

Did I tell him how much I loved him in that last letter?

I felt myself being lifted from the ground and placed over the man's large shoulder, heard someone scream my name, felt someone's hand grab my fingers before being knocked down by the vicious Death Eater, felt blood drip from my mouth (my nose?), the heavy jog of the man who was kidnapping me. I should have been unconscious. I was in enough pain to want to be unconscious and yet I wasn't. From some inane reason I was still holding on, could still see the Order members and my friends chasing after us but scared to fire hexes just incase they may hit me.

The outdoor breeze brushed against me sooner than I thought it would. I heard Harry crying out hexes and heard the Carrows tripping up over each other. Looking up I could see him, tearing past us as the gigantic man was stopped and made to battle with, by the sounds of it, Hagrid.

"_Ya put 'er down ya monster!"_ Hagrid roared.

I felt myself being jostled around as he shot spell and hex after hex and spell before setting Hagrid's house on fire, like I had known he would. I could hear Harry and Snape pairing off, could practically feel Harry's anger and could definitely feel the heat from Hagrid's house. I heard Harry screaming in pain and knew that the source of his pain was the man holding me.

"_No!_" I heard Snape roar. "_Have you forgotten our orders? Potter belongs to the Dark Lord – we are to leave him! Go! Go! Get out of here with the girl!_"

I was jostled again as the man ran, was able to see Harry realize what was happening, saw him sit up and scream, "_MARLOW_!"

It was then, as I was able to see the black gates, that I attempted to escape, pounding my fist against the man's back and kneeing and kicking at his chest and stomach. But it was like I was just a child and my blows were nothing but playful taps.

One last glance at Harry as he rushed at Snape ("_Sectum –!"). _I felt the beginnings of Apparition.

I blacked out.

* * *

It was the end of the book. Characters mulled around, some talking and laughing while others actually looked sad about Dumbledore's 'death' even though he'd be back once more once the book rewound itself.

Among those, who looked as if they're world had been crushed, were the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione. None of them, not a single one, had foreseen this coming. It hadn't even occurred to them that it would, though they suppose it should have been expected considering they had warned Marlow over and over that the other side would do anything to get her to spill what she knew about the seventh book.

But kidnapping?

Hermione gave a sudden sob, burying her face into Ron's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, his tears threatening to start up again. Mrs. Weasley had not yet stopped crying, Mr. Weasley rubbing circles on her back as she sobbed into a handkerchief. Bill and Fleur looked horribly somber ("She was to be our bridesmaid," the latter said, with a delicate sniffle).

It was to this statement that Ginny replied, "She isn't dead, you twit! Don't speak about her like she's already gone."

But was she?

Harry looked up to George, finding it strange that the other boy was so silent. But it might have been because George was simply not paying attention. Instead, he seemed to be staring off into the distant but, after further examination, he found that the older boy was staring at his twin, who had taken up refuge by the giant tree near the lake.

Harry moved towards Fred, whose eyes were shadowed by the leaves of the tree. Cautiously, Harry stood beside him. "Fred –"

"It's – it's okay, Harry," Fred said, haltingly. "You don't have to say anything."

"I should have been watching her more carefully," Harry continued anyway. "We all knew that they wanted her, knew something like this –"

"Harry." Fred stopped him once more before looking at him, eyes slightly red. "Just – don't, okay? It's not your fault. None of this knew this was going to happen. There was no way to stop it. I don't blame you."

"You can't blame yourself then."

Fred actually smirked a little. "Try telling that to Fred Seven."

"Marlow's tough Fred. We all know that. If we don't get to her, she'll break herself out."

Harry smiled slightly as Fred's smile widened. "Only because she's too stubborn to wait."

Clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder, Fred moved back to his family, where Ginny grabbed him in a fierce hug. Harry was sure he saw the other boy's shoulders shake.

He would get her out of there, wherever there was, Harry decided. Even if they had to search for a thousand Horcruxes, he'd never leave Marlow behind.

* * *

**A/N: WHOO! That was a MOUTHFUL!! Hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time (which might just be tonight at the rate I'm going). THANKS!! **


	13. The Space of Books

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

I was floating.

No, walking.

Maybe both?

I couldn't tell. The space surrounding me was white, but unlike any kind of cloud, it was just jarringly white, like computer paper, maybe. Not bright, not dull . . . just white.

So though it looked like I was standing on nothingness, therefore floating, I could have still been standing on solid ground.

But I couldn't tell.

The books were floating though.

Thousands and thousands books, going up and down, to the left and right for ages. Millions of books, some titles I recognized, some I didn't. Some were clearly written in German, some in French, some in languages I could have recognized even I knew what they were.

If this was heaven, than I didn't mind it.

"You're not dead," came a voice behind me, giggling.

I turned to find myself looking at my reflection though . . . something seemed off. I seemed to be gazing maybe just an inch over my reflections head. The hair was just as short as it was at the beginning of the sixth year, when I had first appeared in the world of Harry Potter. The last time I had checked, my hair hung down almost to my shoulders while my reflection's hair still strayed beneath her chin.

Two very obvious differences though? One: While I was wearing tattered skirt, trainers, and sweater, she was dressed primly in the Hogwart's uniform, her robes swung over her shoulder and her hat in one hand. Two: While she looked utterly happy, I know I looked miserable.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Where are we?"

Her smiled widened. "Surely Harry's told you about this place. I mean, _I _remember it so you definitely should. It the place that exists but doesn't exist. Only few wizards, Dumbledore, and witches, you, have ever been able to figure out how to get here. This, Marlow, is the void of all voids, The Space of Books."

I looked around. "Not a very ingenious name is it?"

She laughed. "You come up with a name then if you're so smart. Anyway, you want me to give you the grand tour?"

Before I could answer, the books were whizzing past us . . . or we were whizzing past the books, I wasn't sure. . . . But we soon stopped, the girl grabbing my arm as I teetered on the edge of a deep black hole.

"Careful," she said. "Wouldn't want you to end up there."

"What is there?" I asked.

"The Pit, of course." She pointed up and I watched as books began to fall down into the darkness, disappearing from sight. "This is where books wait to be published or where they rest for all eternity, away from the sight of readers."

"Are they that bad?"

"Not always. Sometimes, the author just might be a little scared to publish, scared what other people may think. You may find it as a surprise, but the Harry Potter books sat down there for a moment before popping up one by one. Moving on."

Once again, we were moving a lightening pace through the Space of Books before coming to another jolting stop in front of a weird shimmery wall, almost the size of a large tapestry.

"Marlow," the girl said with a great flourish. "This is the portal to the Outer Worlds."

"Is this how –?" I asked, pointing.

"That's what Dumbledore seems to think," she said, nodding. "The first book is published, you somehow manage to jump your way out, and you go through here, an inquisitive girl at age eleven. Don't you see?" she asked, looking to me. "You being kidnapped has more to do with than just the last book. If you were to help, Voldemort, not only could you help him defeat Harry, but you can jump him here, where he can conquer every single book that lies in this room."

"Why stop there?" I asked. "If I can exist in the Outer World, than so can he."

"Exactly."

Another whiz of the books and soon we stopped in front of seven books that I recognized all too well.

The girl moved forward and picked up _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows,_ handing it out to me.

"How do you learn all this?" I asked, taking the book.

She smiled. "You know it all too. . . . You just didn't know you knew it."

"What happens next?"

"Well, now that we've split and you understand now, I go back to my world . . . and you continue on to yours."

I looked down at the book. "But – but I don't know what's going to happen. I mean, to me."

Her grin widened. "That's the excitement of it all isn't it?"

Moving forward she picked up her own book, her fingers slipping under the front cover. "Goodbye Marlow. It isn't often that we get to speak with one another, so I consider this an honor."

"Goodbye, er, uh –" I stammered, not knowing what to call her.

"Please," she said, still grinning, "call me Marlow Six."

With that, she opened the cover and, with a whish of pages, disappeared.

By myself now, I gazed around the blank space, revealing in the silence. Couldn't I just stay here, by myself. That way, no one would have to worry about Voldemort stealing the secret of Jumping, seeing as how I was obviously the only one who knew how to do it now.

But I knew that was impossible. Sure, I might not be crucial to the main plot of the book, but I was still a character.

Taking a deep breath, a opened the cover of my book.

* * *

My eyes fluttered opened, a white . . . no green ceiling above me. It felt as if I were laying in feathers. I felt so comfortable and warm. . . .

Okay, so I wasn't dead (came to that conclusion), but if this was captivity I might be able to get used to it.

"Finally decided to wake up, I see."

I sat up quickly, recognizing the voice of Draco Malfoy, who was gazing at me with an unrecognizable expression. Looking down, I realized I was wearing a silky nightgown.

"Don't worry," he said. "The House Elves took care of you, not me."

I was surprised at the way he said it. There was no sarcastic comment in sight it seemed, no 'I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole' or anything that would have been appropriate of Draco Malfoy.

"How long have I been out of it?" I asked, my voice harsh and rough.

"Almost a month," Malfoy explained. "They fixed up your jaw and your hands when you first got here. Welcome to my room, by the way. Only the best for such a 'special visitor'. Oh, and happy birthday."

"Birthday?"

"You know?" he said, getting up. "Birthday? The day we were all so lovingly popped from the womb, bleeding and crying with a new fresh breath of life. To vivid?" he asked, as I scrunched up my nose.

"No. I had just been wondering when the real Malfoy would show up."

Was that just me or was that a slight smile? "Anyway, your expected to attend a birthday dinner tonight, in your honor, of course."

"Wait. . . . My birthday's today?"

"Does it usually change from July thirty-first to some other day?"

I threw back my covers, moving towards the end of the bed. "Malfoy, please, what's been going on?"

The boy looked at me strange. "You know, though, don't you?"

Gazing back at him, I supposed I did. Dumbledore, dead, Harry being taken away from the Dursleys today only to be attacked by Death Eaters and Voldemort, Moody dies, and George loses an ear. I sat back in the bed, tears coming to my eyes.

And here I was stuck, with no way to help.

"Anyway," Malfoy said once more, moving to the door, "there are a couple of gowns in the closet that you can choose from for tonight. As you know, the – the Dark Lord has suffered a very long and disappointing start of day and it would do you best not to aggravate him."

"Draco," I said, stopping him from leaving the room. "Could you – could you get a letter to the Weasleys, to Fred? Could you let them know I'm still alive? Please?"

He was hesitant, I could tell. I expected an outright no from him but it didn't come. "I'll – I'll see what I can do."

With that, he closed the door behind him.

Grabbing one of the many pillows, I buried my face and cried.

* * *

**A/N: So we're moving into the good old seven book. Thanks all for sticking with me so far. See you next time.**


	14. Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**

* * *

**

As the time drew closer to dinner (7 o' clock; it's always 7 o'clock with these aristocrats), I reluctantly chose a sky blue gown. It was very old fashioned, but eloquent, of course, with the poufy part for the skirt (I never paid attention in etiquette classes), the wiring, the corset, and all that. A house elf came in to help me with the numerous buttons that climbed from my lower back to the base of my neck and the buttons on the ends of my sleeves. Another house elf came and did my hair, twisting it (painfully) into a bun.

It was strange, I found myself thinking later as I followed yet another house elf to the dining room, how comfortable I was in this high-heeled, hard-to-breathe, stolen from the 1800's outfit. I realized I must have worn this outfit before, or at least something like it, when I lived with my family. Imagine, five years old wearing corsets and poufy skirts. The horror of it all.

The house elf stopped in a large foyer, pointing to a nearby entrance that glowed faintly with dim lights. "H-H-His Lordship is waiting for Miss through there," he muttered before disappearing with a 'crack'.

I took a deep shuttering breath before holding my head high and moving into the room.

Lord Voldemort sat facing the door, pale as ever with his snake like features, his long fingers resting under his chin.

"Ah!" he exclaimed standing to his feet as yet _another _house elf (how many did they have?) pulled the chair out for me. "Dear Marlow, you're as beautiful as I last remember you."

Almost two years ago, I recalled, in the Department of Mysteries when he had turned his wand on me, grinning.

"Oh, let's not harbor any ill feelings," he said as he returned to his seat, either having read my mind or saw the expression on my face. "You are here as my guest."

As if to prove his point, he clapped his hands together and, just like in Hogwarts, the food appeared . . . . But I didn't eat. My stomach growled when I breathed in the aroma of roasted chicken, stuffing, and everything else I could imagine . . . but I didn't eat.

"It won't hurt you to eat anything," Voldemort said, still grinning, watching me. "Surly you are hungry. You haven't had anything proper to eat for almost a month."

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

Voldemort blinked before he threw back his head, laughing. The sound startled me, really. I never thought I'd hear such a genuine expression of amusement in a house that was so . . . depression. He calmed down, shaking his head. "Dear, dear, dear Marlow. You weren't brought here to die, not _yet _anyway. You see, sweet girl, I always knew you would be special. For a moment, I thought you might have been the child born of the prophecy but your family _adored _me. Just recently, your father fought for me to stay in his home. But I knew that you would prove to be powerful nonetheless."

He stood from his seat, gliding towards me. "Imagine everyone's surprise when you disappeared from the books. Imagine everyone's surprise when you returned. Oh, but not I, not I."

I fought to meet his eye as he leaned towards me, resting his hands on the arms of my chair. He appeared to be examining me. "What an interesting creature you are, Marlow. So brave and yet, so naïve. You have no idea about the magnitude of the power you hold. But that is why I am here, why I have brought you here: to offer you guidance that you require."

"If all you want to know is how to change the books in your favor, why haven't you read my mind?" I asked, wondering why I was sitting here, still breathing.

For the first time that evening, Voldemort frowned. "Of course, I've tried . . . but your mind has proven – difficult to decipher. But that is not the only reason. I wanted to give you a chance Marlow . . . a chance to prove your family wrong and to bring honor back to your name."

He held out his hand to me, waiting patiently for me to take it. I was going to refuse but I remembered what Draco said about it being best not to make him angry. Trying to suppress the shiver that ran up my spine, I placed my hand in his, his long fingers curling around mine as he gently pulled me from my seat, guiding me to a large picture window at the back of the dining hall.

"You see all this?" Voldemort asked, waving out his hand to the vast grounds of Malfoy Manor. "_This could all be yours_. And so, so much more! Do you realize that with Dumbledore dead and buried, you are the only person alive in the world of _Harry Potter_ who has access to the Void of all Voids? Marlow," he said, turning towards me. "We could not only rule this world, but all the other books and possibly even the Outer World."

I looked once more to the garden below before looking back at Voldemort. "And I if I refuse."

Surprisingly, Voldemort's smile did not falter. "Well, I'll just have to force you to accept won't I? But I'm sure, after you see how well life can treat you when you comply."

"How long are you giving me to accept your offer?"

"I'll be generous. You have until the first snow. That will give you plenty of time to think it over before we will have to resort to drastic measures of . . . persuasion."

I gazed up at him for a moment. If I stared hard enough and long enough, I might just be able to see the boy that I met back in the Chamber of Secrets, I thought. . . . But that was a really big if. "You don't scare me."

His grin widened. "As well as I shouldn't . . . for now. But really Marlow, why would you want to refuse?" His free hand lifted and I shivered lightly as his fingertips rested against my cheek. "You really are a beautiful girl, Marlow. With you by my side, we could rebuild the world. We could _rule_ the world."

Someone cleared their throat and Voldemort looked up, his eyes narrowing. I followed his gaze to find none other than Bellatrix Lestrange standing there, looking furious, her eyes trained on his fingers against my cheek.

Just what I needed: some crazy chick thinking I'm trying to still her crazy lover.

"Bellatrix," Voldemort said, venom in his voice. "I told you I was not to be disturbed at this time."

"I do apologize, my Lord, but your presence is requested in the den. Something to do with the Ministry."

Voldemort sighed angrily before looking to me, smiling once more. "It looks like our lovely evening has been disrupted. The incompetence of some people. You'll be able to fix that I'm sure, dear Marlow. Please, do sit and eat. No use in starving yourself to death."

With that he glided from the dining hall, Bellatrix sending one more angry glare in my direction before falling after him.

I sat back down at the table and reluctantly began to eat the food set out before me. I think I felt so much more comfortable without Voldemort in here.

"I'd be careful with my aunt," a voice said. I looked up from stuffing my face to find Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall, his arms across his face. "You aren't the first 'beautiful girl' that He's brought in here. She can get pretty territorial."

I swallowed my food, quickly. "Isn't she married?"

"Of course," Malfoy said. "My uncle thinks it an honor."

He moved to sit in the chair nearest me, shrugging at me when my eyebrows lifted in question. "They told me to come in here and keep you company."

"So what are you?" I asked. "My personal 'friend'?"

"In a way of sorts. I'm not any happier about it than you are."

I shrugged, but there was something about the way he said it, as if he were secretly glad that I was here.

And so, he watched me while I ate. We didn't talk and I sort of pretended that he was here (like that would work). There was a moment, when I accidently dropped some gravy and I took great pains scooting away to make sure it didn't get on my dress, almost falling out of my chair in the process. Malfoy snorted with laughter and I couldn't help but laugh too over the ridiculousness of it all. We looked at each other for a moment, brief smiles on our faces before he cleared his throat, looking away.

I watched him for a moment longer though, realizing that he was just as lonely here as I felt.

Maybe we could help each other.

* * *

**A/N: So it took me forever I know, but here it is and I hope you liked it. Thanks a bunch.**


	15. Reunion part 1

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

I pulled my hair out of the annoying bun that the Hair Elf (they wouldn't tell me their names so I had to improvise) had forced my hair into before I commanded my piece forward. "Rook to E-Four."

Of course, I sucked at chess. I never paid much attention when Ron tried to teach me and it must have showed because Malfoy snorted, moving his own piece with a cocky smile. "Check."

I stuck my tongue at him before looking gloomily at the board.

It had been three weeks so far, the sun still continued to shine brightly three-fourths of the way through August, which meant they were still treating me like a princess. I wouldn't break though, and I think Voldemort was beginning to see that. In another couple of months, they would have to resort to torture, but I think I could handle it. After all, couldn't an evening with Voldemort be considered torture in itself, what with him leering at me the way he did, trying to be sly and seductive.

As for Malfoy and I, I had begun to consider him as a friend, though I don't think he saw me as such. Here we sat though, in the 'game room' because he had insisted that we do something before he 'died of boredom'. He was _supposed_ to be here, as he kept reminding me, but I was fairly glad that if it had to be anyone, at least it was someone who I could have a conversation with.

"So . . . why you?" I asked, with that thought in mind.

"Hmm?" he asked, focusing on the chess board and the pawns that were battling viciously. I think they were trying to decide which one would attack me first for losing this game so badly.

"Why'd they put you with me?" I said.

He looked up and I could have sworn I saw . . . what? Anxiousness? "Would you rather have someone else?"

"No, actually, but I just seems like a, I don't know, really big coincidence that you were the one chosen to be my personal friend, you know?"

"I guess they thought you'd have more 'fun' with me than you would have with Goyle or Crabbe, who actually are as dimwitted as they are in the books, or Theodore, who only would have been capable in trying to get into your knickers."

I smiled. "So you're the best they've got?"

"You're damn right I am," he said smirking. "At least I can provide you with intelligent conversation and I am not in the least attracted to you."

I rolled my eyes, quickly moving my hand away from the table before the king stabbed me with his sword. Vicious little monster's these were.

There was a knock on the door and the Escort Elf shuffled in, head bowed. "H-H-His Lord requested milady's presence in the foyer."

I looked to Malfoy who nodded his head solemnly, as if he had known this was coming, and I stood from my seat.

Luckily, my wardrobe didn't just consist of evening gowns but also of form fitting dresses for day wear along with matching dance-like slippers. I swear I must have looked like something out of a Disney movie what with the poufy short sleeves, bow around my waist and a ribbon in my hair, all the shade of emerald green. Merlin, what did I do to deserve this?

I followed the Escort Elf down the grand staircase where Voldemort was indeed waiting, a grin on his face.

"Here she is," he said. "Lovely Marlow. If I do say so myself, you look just like a fairy tale."

Oh please, let me die right here.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and Voldemort shooed the Escort Elf away with a wave of his hand, before holding his hand out to me. Reluctantly, I took it once more, letting him lead me towards the Tea room.

"I have a surprise for you," he said, smiling at me. "I'm sure you'll love it."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh just a couple of visitors. They'll be glad to see you, I'm sure."

It was stupid, I know, for my heart to jump with expectations of seeing Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fred. There was absolutely no way and if they were here, it was definitely not a good thing.

So, needless to say, I wasn't surprised when Voldemort and I walked into the room to find three people, sitting stiffly in stiff armchairs.

The first was a man, probably getting close to his fifties but not there yet, with graying brown hair that was tied at the nape of his neck with a black bow. He wore a three piece brown suit that looked as uncomfortable as that small, quivering beard on his chin, his brown eyes piercing, staring straight ahead.

The next was a woman, who was dressed in a brown gown that matched the shade of the man's suit, her auburn hair piled on her head. She looked stiffer than the chair but her dark green eyes kept shifting impatiently around the room.

The last was a boy, maybe just a two or three years older than Draco and I, dressed in the same suit as his father (I assumed), with the same brown hair that, though it wasn't nearly as long as his father's, hung into his eyes. He looked mad and I wondered if he always looked that way because the scowl seemed to be etched into his face.

As Voldemort and I stepped fully into the room, the man and his son fell quickly to one knee. The woman, however, hopped to her feet and ran towards me, throwing her arms around my neck as she sobbed. "My child! My beautiful baby girl! Oh how I've missed you so!"

Of course.

Xavier, Alyzabeth, and Stanton Chance. My family.

Xavier rushed forward, grabbing his wife and pulling her back. "Where are your manners?" I heard him hiss before he looked apologetically to Voldemort. "I do apologize for my wife. She has always been one known for her hysterics."

My mother, still staring at me, slightly gained her composer and dropped into a very low curtsy, tears streaming down her face. "My apologies, my Lord," she murmured.

"No need, no need," Voldemort said, though he looked sickened by her display. "You needn't worry anymore, Xavier. I have, as always, fixed your mistakes and rescued your daughter from the likes of those filthy blood-traitors that you so carelessly let her flock around and live with. She is to stay here, in my care and the care of the Malfoys for the time being, but I was hoping that a visit with her family would . . . loosen her up a little."

Voldemort smiled down at me before leaving the four of us alone. Once again, Alyzabeth rushed to me, placing her hands on either side of my face. She ran one hand over my hair before pulling me to her. "Oh, my darling little girl. I thought I'd never see you again."

I moved back slightly and smiled up at the woman. It really was good to see her, though I'd rather have seen her outside of imprisonment. "I've missed you to mum," I said.

Our letters had clearly not been enough to satiate either of us because soon I was crying to and holding my mom in a tight hug.

"Oh, Stanton," mum said, looking over her shoulder. "Come say hello to your sister."

A brother.

I looked once more to the boy who stood in the corner, looking mad at the world. His frown deepened at the sight of us and he shook his head. "I'd rather not."

Ouch.

So much for sibling love.

"Do as your mother told you boy," Xavier growled.

Reluctantly, Stanton moved forward and mum let go of me so that he could come nearer. We stood facing each other, silent before he said, "Nice to see you again, sister."

"Same to you, brother," I said. I was beginning to remember a time when I had been called 'Marzy' and him 'Stanty' but it seemed as if he had grown too old for me and we weren't as close as we obviously should have been.

After pleasantries were exchanged (Xavier still had yet to really speak to me), we all sat in the stiff chairs, the Tea Elves coming in to serve us. Mum, who had obviously loosened up, and I sat across from Xavier and Stanton, who were perched on the edges of their seats as if they were preparing for something.

"It's been a while Marlow," Xavier finally said after a tense silence.

"That it has, father," I agreed.

The silence fell once more, awkward and uncomfortable. Mum reached over and took my hand, sending me a soft smile. "We really have missed you terribly," she said.

"I've missed you too mother," I said, smiling.

"Well, isn't this warm and cozy," Stanton said, rolling his eyes. "One big fucked-up picture."

My mother and I stared at Stanton in shock, probably waiting for father to say something, reprimand him for cursing, but he did nothing.

"Stanton!" Mum said, disapprovingly. "Where are your manners?"

"Manners?" Stanton said. "What is everyone griping about manners for? She's not going to remember her manners when she'll refuse over and over and over again to even consider coming to our side. She's not going to remember her manners when father will yell and shout all to no avail, going purple in the face from it all. She's not going to remember her manners when you, _mother,_ go home and cry yourself to sleep because your pitiful family has fallen apart before your very eyes. If she's not going to remember her manners, why the hell should I?"

"Stanton," Xavier said, finally cutting in. Of course he let my brother finish his entire little speech. I felt my mother's hand tighten on mine.

Xavier finally looked to me. "Do you see what you have done child? The pain you've brought to this family?"

"I've brought?" I said, incredulous. "Father, you put me out on the streets."

"You betrayed the family and its name. You were no longer worthy of being a Chance," was his response.

"I was eleven!" I said. "What would you have had me do?"

"You should have begged the Hat to put you in Slytherin," Stanton said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Don't you think I did? Don't you think I knew what this would mean? But you, _father_, you never even gave me a chance. You left my things sitting on the platform of Kings' Cross." I stood to my feet, angry now. "Why did you even come?"

"The Dark Lord thought we would be able to talk some sense into you," Xavier said, getting to his feet also. "But I can see that it is impossible. For someone who was given so much, you truly are ungrateful."

"Ungrateful is the fact you can't even see that I tried to be a good daughter," I said. "If anyone's to blame for any of this, for my 'betrayal', for my impeding death because I will die before I even consider helping your side, it's you, _father_."

Father's face turned red, but he didn't speak to me again. "Come, Alyzabeth."

With a wave of his tail coats, he left the room. Mother stood to her feet and gently squeezed my hands before looking to my brother. "Come along, Stanton," she said, softly, clearly trying to keep tears from her eyes.

"In a minute, mother," he said, staring at me.

I sat back down in my chair, facing Stanton who waited patiently for our mother to leave. When she was gone, he chuckled suddenly and for a moment, I thought he was going to break character now that no one else was in the room. "You're an ungrateful little bitch, you know that?"

Guess not.

"You're a foul mouth, spoiled brat, you know that?" I shot back. He frowned, opening his mouth but I stopped him. "You know, I've always wanted an older brother, back out in the Outer World. Someone who'd teach me to ride a bike and how to climb a tree. Someone I could look up to and who'd take care of me. I'd like to think we had to that kind of relationship before, albeit a few things of course because of how strict we were raised but . . . you took care of me. Do you hate me?"

"You haven't really given me a reason not to," he said.

"I haven't done anything Stanty," I pleaded with him. "What happened to us?"

He looked up at me then, glaring. "Us? Marlow there was never a us. There was a me and then there was you, the one everyone doted on and worshipped while they shuffled me off to play with the house elves. You, who got everything. You, who with a single tear, a small cry, could produce a golden rattle from mother's wand. I was the one who was supposed to receive the special treatment. I was the one who was meant to take after father, to carry on the family name, to be the one who was idolized because I was going to do great things. But you ruined that. You ruined all of that. You were only meant to be some Death Eater's slut, not a Death Eater."

"I'm never going to be either," I said, forcing my tears to stay back.

"Well, good riddance to you anyway," Stanton said, getting to his feet. "now, maybe I'll finally get some credit for being the one to raise our name from the ground where you forced it."

"You really are a horrible person."

"Oh please. Don't flatter yourself into thinking your so much better than any of us, _little sister_. You're nothing and the way your acting proves it. So go ahead, throw away your life in this stupid act of _bravery_ and _defiance_ . . . see if I care. We'll be better off without you anyway."

He strode out of the room much as our father had, leaving me feeling as if I had just been slapped.

I followed, stopping in the doorway. "Haven't you ever once considered that what your doing, what this side is doing is wrong? Haven't you ever taken a moment to see that many of the witches and wizards who are Muggleborns are just as good as we are?"

"You really have lost your mind, haven't you," Stanton said, turning back towards me with a glare. "Muggleborns aren't worth a Knut. Haven't you learned anything?"

I frowned at him. "Yeah, I've learned a lot, Stanton. I've learned that you can't base an opinion off of what your family thinks. I've learned that hoping for something obviously doesn't anything to some people. I've realized that if I had to go back to the day the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor, I wouldn't change a thing. I've realized that you, Stanton Chance, are nothing but a low down, dirty, racist prick along with father and the so-called Lord you serve."

Stanton was in my face quickly, eyes blazing. "You will not speak so callously about the Dark Lord or father. If I ever hear you speak a foul word against them again I'll –"

"You'll what?" I said, not backing down. I couldn't help the smirk that came to my face. "I'm going to die here anyway, so if you're going to give me an early exit go right for it. It doesn't matter anymore. Face it Stanton. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't even exist right now and your mad about it. You're mad because you probably realize that I am better than you, stronger too and I aim to prove it."

Stanton's jaw twitched slightly before he smirked. "Have fun dying than."

"Have fun being a coward."

His frown back in place, Stanton backed away from me slowly before turning and storming out the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep.

I tried, I really did but sleep wouldn't come.

The tears did though.

It seemed as if I'd never stop crying and it was so awfully dark in the room tonight, so silent and lonely.

I climbed out of bed and, grabbing a candle from my dresser, I walked out into the hallway, walking the short distance to where Malfoy was staying.

I knocked on his door and after a few moments, he finally came out, shirtless of course (I never said Malfoy was ugly; he is by far one of the most attractive boys I know besides Fred of course). But I didn't even look at his chest. Instead, I stared up into those sleep depraved grey eyes that were glaring at me right now.

"What are you doing?" he whispered. "It's three in the morning."

"Could you come stay with me?" I asked.

His eyes widened in surprise. I couldn't blame him. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Its just – Look, Malfoy, I know you don't really like me or could care less about my situation but right now, I could really use someone, anyone, and you're the only one here I could turn to. So please?" I had officially sunk to my lowest point: Begging Draco Malfoy to come stay in my room. What was I thinking?

"You should go back to your room," Malfoy said. "If they catch you out here this late, they might think you're trying to escape."

"Malfoy –"

"Go back to bed Marlow." With that, he closed the door, leaving me standing out in a dark hallway.

So I went back to my room and snuffed out the candle, lying down in bed as the tears continued to fall.

I didn't want to die. I didn't want to think about never seeing my friends again, never seeing Fred again. I didn't want to Stanton and I to hate each other like we did.

What was I going to do?

The door creaked open and I closed my eyes, wondering who it was. When the door closed, I thought I was alone but then I heard someone's soft breathing. It wasn't until I felt the extra weight on my bed did I open my eyes.

There was Draco, with a t-shirt on, gently climbing into my bed. He lay his arms under his head and let out a deep sigh before looking over at me.

I smiled softly at him before closing my eyes again.

I hadn't expected anything from this at all. I didn't need him to hold me or talk to me or anything else. I had just needed him there, a slight reassurance that I wasn't alone. But that night, I knew something changed between us, for the better.

And I was finally able to sleep.

* * *

**A/n: sorry it took so long. Would you believe it took me three days to write this? Computers and people always messing up, lol. And fanfic wouldn't let me log in. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for next time. I'll try not to take so long next time.**


	16. Switching places

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

I sat on my bed, eyes squeezed shut. "Come on, come on," I murmured.

Opening my eyes, I found I was still sitting in my room in Malfoy Manor. I groaned, flopping myself backward onto the bed.

"I'm sure that's not the way you get there," Draco said from over in the corner.

"Shush," I said, angry.

For the past two weeks now, I had been trying (emphasis on trying) to get into the Library, as I had simply started to call it (it's better than the Space of Books). Obviously, it was to no avail. "I don't get it. How in earth am I supposed to be so important if I can't even do what I'm important for?"

"Maybe it's because the times you actually managed to get into the Library, you weren't actually trying," Draco suggested.

"I guess but . . . that first time, I hadn't even realized I had passed through the Library and the second time, it felt more like a dream than anything."

I got up from my bed and made my way over to the balcony window, reaching for the door handle. The shock that was now becoming familiar to my body coursed through before I fell back to the ground.

It had been the night after Draco and I had become friends when I took a moment to look over my situation. I had complete and total range of the Manor, which seemed odd for someone who was supposed to be a prisoner. So that day, I wandered around the Manor trying door after door, windows and things only to receive an awful electric shock. Of course they put up wards against me; it would make sense. Draco had told me he thought I knew.

Draco came over and picked me up from the floor. "Did you expect something else to happen?"

"I'm going crazy in here, Draco," I said. "I haven't been outside in five weeks!"

"I wish I could sympathize with you," Draco said, making me sit on the bed. "But, you know, you're going to fry your brain if you keep trying that."

I lay back on the bed, closing my eyes. Right now, Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be in Grimmuald Place. Did Remus go to them yet? I couldn't remember.

"What am I going to do, Draco?" I asked, frustrated.

The door opened suddenly, Draco jumping up from his seat on my bed. We had decided this would be better, so they wouldn't know I had an alley in the house. Draco had to appear uncomfortable being my 'personal friend' or they might take him away. But so far, we hadn't had to worry about anyone coming into the room besides the odd house elf now and again.

So imagine our surprise when we saw Snape standing there looking surprisingly un-Snape like. . . . He actually looked . . . sympathetic and worried. "Marlow, your presence is demanded by the Dark Lord. Draco, you might as well move your things back in here."

"What's going on?" Draco asked as I stood from the bed.

"He must have reached the end of his patience," I said, trying to seem calm though my heart was pounding painfully against my ribs. "Don't worry," I said when I saw the worried expression on Draco's face. "I'll be fine, I'm sure."

Then, Draco did something I never thought he would do. In three quick strides, he crossed the room and enveloped me in a hug. Of course, I was a little bit more than what you would call shocked but I hugged him back until Snape cleared his throat. "Come along, Marlow," Snape said.

Draco let go of me and I gave him one more small smile before following Snape out of the room.

"I don't get it," I said as we made our way down the hall. "Why does Voldemort do things like this? Why can't he change . . . like you, like Draco?"

"The Dark Lord?" Snape asked with an amused chuckle. "Because some people just find it to hard to go back and forth between the way they feel and the way they are _created_ to feel. There are always a few in any book. In this series, there are Dumbledore, Voldemort . . . and you."

"Me?" I asked, startled. "I – I change."

"No Marlow. _Harry _changes from high strung and worried to relaxed and carefree. Even Death Eaters like your father and brother change from gung-ho Voldemort supporters to reluctant and terrified followers, though they might not show it. But Voldemort will always be power hungry and evil, Dumbledore will always be the kind and gentle soul, and you, Marlow, you will always be the fierce and determined girl who stands up and speaks out for what is right."

But it all still didn't make sense. If it should be anyone, it should be Harry who didn't change . . . not me.

We arrived outside a black wooden door, Snape looking down at me with an apologetic look as he grasped my arm painfully. He knocked on the door and it opened slowly, revealing a dark room, with only one light illuminating the center of it.

"The girl as you asked, My Lord," Snape sneered, throwing me forward.

I stumbled into the circle of light, falling to my knees. The door closed and I felt alone.

I wasn't though.

"Marlow Chance," Voldemort's voice hissed from the darkness. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. "I thought if I show you what you could have, it would sway you in my favor and maybe I was right but I went about it the wrong way. I have kept you living comfortably for too long."

"So why don't you just kill me now," I said, defiant as always. "Get over with instead of waiting until the first snow."

He was behind me with his hand around my neck before I could move, his voice hissing in my ear. "Oh, no no no no, Marlow dear. You see, I've grown rather found of you which is why you still have so long to live. But you are not going to enjoy these last couple of months. In a few days, you might even be begging to join our cause."

"Never," I managed to strangle out.

Voldemort chuckled. "We'll see about that."

He let go of me, snapping his fingers as he moved back into the darkness. Two house elves appeared besides me. "Take Miss Chance to her new quarters," Voldemort said.

The two house elves grabbed my wrists and with a pop, I was forced out of the circle of light and into a raggedy old room. It was so drastically plain, with a small bed and tattered blanket, a little dresser with a candle on it, and a small window opposite of all that.

"Miss is to stay here for the remainder of her stay," said one of the house elves.

"Miss is to help us with dinner and cleaning," the other explained. "We is cleaning the rooms at noon. When Miss is called by the Masters, miss will answer."

"There are clothes in the dresser for miss," the first said.

With a nod, each of the elves disappeared, leaving me alone.

I could see Voldemort's plan as I sat down on the bed. If bribing me with comforts didn't work, force me with painful labor. It might work on anyone else, but not me. If you couldn't win me over by treating me like a princess, turning me into a pauper certainly won't work.

Blowing out the candle on the dresser, I laid down in my bed, mentally preparing myself for the day to come.

* * *

**A/N: So I know, it took forever for this to get updated and I'm sorry. Midterms have been killer and I've just been busy with too much stuff to do. Thanks for waiting and see you next time.**


	17. Slave Work

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

And so I fell into the routine of a house elf. For a week, I helped clean and cook without a problem. It wasn't as if I wasn't used to this kind of thing. Sure it had been a book year and a half since I had actually participated in this sort of domestic work without a wand but it was still easy; tiring but not torturous at all.

And the best thing was, no one talked to me. I was lower than the lowest house elf, supposedly.

Draco seemed to be the only one who had any sort of problem with it. He would jump up every time I came into the room and attempt to help me with his sheets and things.

"Draco," I said, angry one time. "Stop, okay? You helping isn't going to make anything easier."

"It might later," he had told me. "Don't you see? This is just the beginning. It's going to get worse. It always gets worse."

Of course, I should have realized he was right.

* * *

One evening, a house elf handed me a tea tray, instructing me to take it to the drawing room. I wondered vaguely, on my way towards the room, who could be taking tea at this time of night. Surely it wasn't Voldemort; he was always so prompt with his tea.

So it was no surprise really to find Bellatrix waiting for me when I arrived, reclining on a long sofa.

"About time," she said exasperated. "I've been waiting forever."

She smirked as I moved forward, placing the tea tray on a side table. "Well look at how the mighty have fallen. No longer his pet are you . . . his little play thing."

"It wasn't a position I would have enjoyed to keep," I said.

Before I could move, Bellatrix reached up and grabbed my hair, pulling me down so that we were face to face. "You will speak only when I say you can speak. You are no longer my equal if you ever were and I would charge you not to forget it. Understood?"

There was a pause before I realized that she must have wanted me to speak. "Yes, Miss."

"Good." She let go of my hair and I stood straight, my head hurting slightly where she had pulled. "You may leave now."

I gave a slight curtsey, turning to walk away when Bellatrix called me back. "Oh, Chance. . . . One more thing."

I rolled my eyes before turning to face her and I saw she had her wand out, a crazy look on her face.

My screams echoed through the hallway I'm sure. I've never received the Cruciatus curse before and had never really known just how painful it could be. I tried to close my mouth, tried not to give her the pleasure of hearing my screams but the pain . . . it was unbearable.

The curse lifted and I could breathe again. I coughed, opening my eyes and seeing Bellatrix smiling through the auburn haze of my hair. "That should teach you your place," she said. "_Now_, you may leave."

Shakily, after a couple of wrenching gasps for air, I pushed myself to my feet, stumbling forward. Giving her another small curtsey I left the room, my hand against the wall to steady me.

Draco was in the hallway when I got outside. He wrapped his arm around my waist, supporting me as we walked back towards the kitchen. "You're going to get in trouble," I said.

"It doesn't matter," he said, softly.

Still, I pulled away from him, leaning against the wall next to the kitchen door. Crossing my arms across my chest, I gave him a small smile. "Why, Draco. If I didn't know better, I'd think you had actually grown fond of me."

Surprisingly, Draco blushed, running his hand through his hair. "Well, I – that's absurd, Marlow. I just . . . I don't want to be to blame if you . . . if you were to get hurt or something is all."

I rolled my eyes, laughing softly as I pushed off the wall, feeling better. "Thank you, Draco."

"For?"

Shrugging, I moved back into the kitchen. "For being here when you didn't have a choice and staying when you did."

* * *

Things steadily got worse.

It seemed every day, Bellatrix was itching to curse me and at least every other day, she did. She could do what she wanted because Voldemort was gone.

I fell to the ground as she slapped me, her ring catching my lip and busting it. I could taste the blood as I sat up, wiping it away.

"That is the third time you spoken out of turn, wretch!" she screamed. "You there!" she said, pointing to a house elf standing in the corner. "Tell the kitchen elves to cut her meals to a third of what she's been getting!"

"Bellatrix!" The both of us looked up as Snape strode in, eyes blazing mad. He grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet. "You have been torturing this child for almost two weeks now. Leave her be!"

"Have you gone soft, _Sevvy_?" Bellatrix taunted. "She's nothing now! Lower than filth. _WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE!" _she screamed at the house elf who was watching in relative horror. The house elf squeaked and disappeared with a pop.

"The Dark Lord gave you no permission," Snape said, pulling me out of the drawing room. "Leave her be."

"You can't protect her forever Severus!" Bellatrix cried after us. "She'll die eventually being so _brave _and _noble_. And you'll follow right along behind her if you keep it up!"

"She's right," I said once we were out of earshot, tears pricking my eyes. I fell against a wall, still weak from the last curse and from the lack of energy. "I'm going to die here."

"Stop," Snape said, angrily. "You mustn't give up now when you've come so far. Stop crying, this instant."

"But –"

"If you die, you die for the _greater good_! Is that not what Gryffindors do? Is that not what Harry will eventually do? You can not give up."

I took a deep breath, wiping away my tears. Nodding, I let Snape help me back to my feet and lead me away.

I wasn't going to give up.

I'd fight to the end, like Harry would.

Like . . . Fred would.

* * *

**A/N: So here's two for one yeah? Lol, thanks for being patient and I hope you liked it ******


	18. Imprisonment and a Helping Hand

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**

* * *

**

I was sleep when the door to my small room was thrown open. A lone Death Eater stood there, an evil grin on his face. I didn't recognize him at all from sight or from the books. . . . But he knew me.

"Miss Chance," he said, still grinning. "I'm afraid we'll be moving you to . . . different accommodations."

He lunged at me and I screamed as he grabbed me, his hand encircling my neck and holding me to my bed. "Let go of me," I cried, trying to punch at his chest.

"Stay still," he grunted. His grin was starting to freak me out. "I've had my eye on you for a while, Miss Chance. Walking around here with your head held high, those bright green eyes of yours, and this auburn hair. Of course you were strictly off bonds . . . that is," he added, using one hand to swipe my hair out of my face, "until today."

I tried to scream again but he covered my mouth. His grin widened. "I'm going to enjoy –"

"You will remove your hands from her this instant."

The man's grin fell into an angry frown as he got off of me and the bed, holding his hands up above his head as Draco shoved his wand harder into his back. "Her fate isn't up to you. I'll be taking her to her new accommodations."

He grabbed my wrist, pulling me off the bed, his wand still point at the man until we were out the door.

"You alright?" Draco whispered.

I nodded, still to shaken to speak. What would I have done if Draco had gotten there on time?

I let Draco lead me through the Manor, through the foyer and down the steps that would lead to the dungeons. "I'm sorry," he said as he opened the door of a cell, gently pushing me.

He closed and locked the door with his wand, his eyes catching mine for a long moment before he left, leaving me in darkness.

I moved towards the wall and let myself slid down it. I felt my heart clench in my chest and get caught in my throat, tale-tale signs of me getting ready to give up. I was just so tired and weak. What was the point any more?

_It would be so easy . . . just give Voldemort what he wants._

_You could go back to living a life of luxury._

_You could go back to seeing your mom everyday._

_You and Stanton could back to the way things were when you two were younger._

No.

I lifted my head and glared off into the darkness.

I had to be strong like I've been telling myself along.

Strong for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Strong for the Weasleys.

Strong for Fred.

They were depending on me.

I wouldn't let them down.

* * *

The first snow came not but a few weeks later.

I wouldn't have known except for the fact that it became hilariously cold in my little cell.

I looked up terrified though I kept my face calm, Snape standing at the door to my cell. "Come along, Marlow."

I shakily stood to my feet and let Snape lead, holding me up. We passed Draco on the way but I couldn't force myself to look at him, knowing how close we had become and how much I was going to miss him; knowing how much he was going to miss me even if he wouldn't admit it to himself.

We ended up outside of Voldemort's private study and, like before, Snape tightened his grip on my arm and knocked, the door opening for him. He pushed me inside, and I stumbled, righting myself.

So there I stood, in that circle of light. Trying so very hard to keep my wits about me and keep a brave front. There were more people in here than I thought.

"Marlow Chance," Wormtail said from the darkness. "You have been charged with betrayal to your blood. How do you plea?"

A trial? Well, this wasn't at all what I expected. Betrayal to my blood? What was that supposed to mean. I hadn't betrayed anyone. "Not guilty."

A murmur swept around the circle of darkness, angry and insistent. But it quieted suddenly and Wormtail continued. "You rebuked your family's name and beliefs and destroyed their image. Do you not consider this a betrayal?"

"I never gave up their name," I said. "They put me on the streets. I still believe in the greater good . . . just my version of the greater good is different from theirs."

Another murmur and another shattering silence. Wormtail spoke once more. "You were given until the first snow and two chances to come to your senses and you turned them both down. This will be your last chance. Will you, Marlow Chance, offer your allegiance to the Dark Lord?"

"No." Without hesitation, without regret I spoke the one word that would seal my fate.

No one spoke as there was a rustle, most likely Voldemort standing to his feet. "Is that your final answer?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "You disappoint me, Marlow. You showed so much promise. AT DAWN TOMORROW, MARLOW CHANCE WILL BE EXECUTED!"

There was a shout of praise and the next thing I knew I was being dragged back out and then I was back in my cell, the door shutting and locking. I fell to the floor, my overall exhaustion, dehydration, and hunger catching up to me.

Dawn tomorrow.

Tears pricked my eyes and fell to the grimy floor underneath me.

Fred.

I just wanted a chance to say goodbye.

* * *

"Marlow. Marlow, wake up, please wake up."

I moaned, rolling onto my side. "Draco, what are you doing?"

"We haven't got much time," he said, pulling me to my feet. "Come on, I'm getting you out of here."

I couldn't protest much as he dragged me along the quiet halls to his room. Once there though, I said, "You're going to get yourself in trouble."

"Not if we make it look like you escaped," Draco said, pulling clothes from his closet. "Put these on. Hurry."

He turned his back to me as I changed into his clothes, everything sagging off of me. "I don't get it."

"Here." Draco handed me a wand. "You picketed this off of Snape last night before the trial. And working as a house-elf gave you enough time and access to make this."

My eyes widened in shock as he pushed a vial of silvery potion into my hand. "What is this?"

"Essence of me, Polyjuice Potion. It should get you past the wards."

"Won't it look a bit suspicious if there are two Dracos wandering around? And won't they check your wand to see what the last spell used was?"

"This is why I used Snape's wand to unlock your cell and why you're going to Body-bind me."

"Draco, I can't do that."

"You'll have to." Draco grabbed a clock from his desk chair and swung it around my shoulder, his hands resting gently on my neck. He gazed at me for a moment before leaning forward and pressing his lips against mine in a brief kiss. I was too shocked to stop him. He stepped back, his hands falling to his sides as a blush appeared on his face. "So I know you and the Weasley twin are real serious and that the two of you will probably end up married but –"

"Don't spoil it," I said, with a soft smile.

He smiled back, wrapping his arms around me in an equally brief hug. "Be careful."

"You too."

Draco got back on his bed, winking at me as I held up Snape's wand and Body-bound him. "Thank you," I whispered, before chugging down the Polyjuice Potion (which tasted horrible no matter who the person was).

The pain that coursed through my body almost made me pass out in my present state but I managed to pick myself back up, hurrying out of the room with a sweep of the cloak.

I strode through the hallways as if I had a reason to be there, like Draco walked. There wasn't anyone in the hallways and I couldn't help but wonder what time it was.

The front door loomed ahead and I lifted the hood of the cloak over my head. Would I feel the familiar sting of electricity course through my body? Would Draco's whole plan and work be for nothing?

"Hey!" I froze, fixing my face into one of complete impatience. A Death Eater stood behind me. "Where do you think your going?"

"Funny," I said, stunned at Draco's voice coming from my mouth. "I don't remember the Dark Lord giving me any instruction to tell _you_ what he asks of me."

The Death Eater visibly blanched. "Of course. My . . . apologies."

I turned back to the door, taking a breath before I reached forward, grabbing the doorknob.

Nothing.

I pulled the door open and with one last brief look I my prison, I strolled out into the settling snow, Apparating once I past the grounds.

* * *

**A/N: So how'd you like? She's still alive! Don't you just love Draco? Thanks for reading and I'm going to see you next time.**


	19. Reunion Part 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Warning: Sexual Content**

**

* * *

**

It was freezing.

The Polyjuice Potion had sense worn off and instead of the extra baggy clothes providing me with warmth, they seemed to only be allowing cold air and snow to freeze me completely.

I was so tired, so hungry, so . . . weak.

I wasn't sure how much longer I could go on like this.

I had Apparated to the site of the Quidditch World cup and from there, I just Apparated where I felt safe, forests I remembered from the seventh book. But I never found Harry or Hermione (knowing Ron had left already). And then I couldn't remember whether or not they had already departed for Godric's Hollow. Was it Christmas yet?

What day was it?

Once more I Apparated, surprised I didn't Splinch myself as I landed in a new forest. Where on earth was I? How long had it been since I had left Malfoy Manor? Did the plan work? Did Draco or Snape get in trouble?

Merlin I hoped not.

My head spun and I sunk to my knees in the snow. I had to keep moving or I'd die out here.

But it was so tempting. . . . The soft bundle of snow looked so inviting. If I just lay down for a second.. . .

I fell forward, my face cold for a moment before I turned over onto my back. I stared up at the grey sky, suddenly feeling so warm.

The snow _was_ soft; like a nice blanket. I could sleep here, could rest, and then I'd get up and keep moving.

Sighing, I closed my eyes.

"Marlow?"

Who was that? Can't they see that I was trying to sleep? How rude.

"Marlow!"

Maybe they'll join me. It really is blissful lying here.

I felt someone's hands on my face. "Marlow, wake up, please wake up!"

Annoyed, I did what I could to pry my eyes open. Mind you, it wasn't easy.

_Fred_.

His face gazed down at me, worried, compassionate. . . . My Fred.

He pulled me up into his arms, cradling me gently against his chest. It couldn't have been too hard after all the weight I had lost. "Stay with me, sweetheart," he said.

'Sweetheart'?

What happened to 'Marmalade'?

I let Fred carry me a while before I realized it wasn't him. I looked up slightly and saw the huge hole where his ear would have been.

_George. _

I wrapped my arms tighter around his shoulders, shivering now and he kept murmuring that I'd be okay.

He Apparated suddenly and where we ended up, I wasn't sure because I had squeezed my eyes shut.

George set me down on something that actually was warm and soft and then I felt him drying me off with his wand, still mumbling encouraging words.

Sooner than I thought, I fell asleep.

* * *

Fred burst into the house, snow dusting his head. He looked and saw his twin sitting at their workbench, twittering away at some project. "Where is she?"

"Bout time you got here," George said. "I'm surprised you didn't get here faster. I had a wager going on that you'd be here at least nine hours after I sent the letter, not two days."

"Where is she?" Fred said again, this time more frantically.

"Upstairs," George replied. "Merlin. Go easy on her, alright? She just woke up yesterday evening and I'm sure she's still a little weak."

Of course, after the word 'upstairs', none of the rest mattered to Fred as he took the stairs two at a time. The upstairs had two rooms, and Fred had doubt that George had put her in his room. But when he burst through the door of his bedroom, there was no sight of Marlow, though the covers were turned back.

He was about to move to George's room when he heard the shower turn off. All he could do was stare at the bathroom door, willing for it to hurrying up and open. And when it did, he still couldn't move.

Standing there, running the towel through her hair which had grown considerably longer, was his girl, his Marlow, the original, the one and only. Wrapped in one his bathrobes, she looked so tiny and yet, he was sure he hadn't seen anyone as beautiful as her.

He gently, with out looking, closed the door and Marlow looked up, her eyes going wide and her hand stilling in her hair. Fred's breathing was spastic, coming out in short, quick gasps. So it was no surprise to either of them when all he could say was, "Hi."

And his heart pounded harder when she said the same words, her voice just as soft and sweet as he remembered it. "Hi."

He rushed forward, the towel falling from her hand as he put his hands on either side of her face, kissing her passionately. Her arms wrapped around his waist for a moment before moving up to his chest, grabbing the front of his shirt as he picked her up, grasping her firmly in his arms. They fell onto the bed, both of them laughing for a moment before silencing each other with another breathtaking kiss.

Fred's hand brushed against her bare skin underneath the robe and her fingers quickly skimmed the front of his shirt, unbuttoning the buttons. She gasped as his lips dropped to her shoulder, moving past her collarbone and to her neck, leaving a dozen or so kisses on the way and inhaling her scent. She smelled like lilies.

And he loved her.

He couldn't express it any more than that when he paused, brushing her hair out of face to gaze into her gorgeous eyes. And he saw her love for him reflected in those eyes just before she recaptured his mouth with hers.

This was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: TWO FOR ONE AGAIN!! I'm on a roll tonight. You might get another tonight. And, oh yeah, I hadn't meant for George's line 'Take it easy on her' to become sexual. They were supposed to have a cozy little reunion, kissing, hugging, cuddling up in bed but . . . I mean, if I hadn't seen the love of my life after however many months, our reunion would probably get a little hectic too. So hope you enjoyed. See you.**


	20. Just Fred and Me

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**

* * *

**

I woke, feeling all warm and cozy. A soft sigh resonated besides me and I rolled over onto my side, smiling.

Fred was asleep still, snoring lightly, his red hair falling into his face as he put his arm around my waist once more. It felt so right, being next to him, just peaceful.

And though I still had yet to really grasp the concept of their being seven Freds, I was beginning to understand that it didn't really matter. If Marlow One was to be introduced to Fred Three, the love that they both shared for the other's counterpart would still be the same.

I lifted my hand and brushed hair from in front of his eyes, my smiling widening as he sighed again. "Morning," he said, his voice deep with sleep.

"Is it?" I asked.

He laughed, his eyes still closed. "I suppose I don't really know. George is probably wondering where we got off too."

"Or not. What day is it? Or month?"

"January. We've still got loads of time."

"Loads of time for what?"

His eyes opened and he looked over at me, his hand lifting to trace the curve of my face. "For us, of course."

It would be the first time he would make refrence too his impeding death. The smile slowly slid from my face. "Fred –"

"It's inevitable, Marmalade," he said, touching the tip of my nose. "But hey, let's not spoil the moment alright. Any minute, George is going to come demanding that we –"

"WAKE UP!!" came a loud shout, George banging on the door. "It is four o' clock in the afternoon! You two have been laying in there for almost a whole day!! Get up!"

Fred and I laughed quietly, Fred reaching over to grab my robe from the floor. He winked at me as he wrapped the sheet around his waist heading to the shower. I rolled my eyes, crawling out of bed and heading down stairs where George sat in the kitchen, reading the paper.

He looked up at me, a smirk on his face. "Evening."

I felt myself blush but I refused to acknowledge him. "Evening."

Searching the cabinets, the pantry, and the fridge, I managed to find some edible items (basically beef, carrots, and an apple) and I set it out.

Halfway through my little cooking spree, Fred came downstairs, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my earlobe.

"Oh, please, save it for the bedroom," George said.

Fred blew a raspberry at him. "You're just jealous."

George just shcook his head. "Whatever, Fred."

"So what is exactly that you guys are doing out here?" I asked.

"We scout for Lee," Fred said. "Finding places for him to set up his radio show."

"And in the mean time, we make trips back home so that people don't notice we're missing," George said. "Speaking of, since there's no way Fred's leaving here anytime soon, I'll be heading back to the Burrow."

Gettting up,slapping his brother on the back and giving me a brief kiss on the forehead George Apparated on the spot.

"So . . . house to ourselves," Fred said, leaning towards me, wiggling his eyebrows. "No one to tell us what to do. . . . We have all the rest of this time till Lee pops in."

"Tempting," I said, taking the the skillet from the stove. "Dinners served."

Fred sat across from me at the dining room table, barely touching his food as I practically gobbled mine down. He reached for my hand suddenly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," I said, smiling.

"I know we won't really . . . get a chance," He started. "But I would . . . if I were to live to the Epilogue, would you marry me?"

The smile slid from my face again. "Fred –"

"Look, we both know that I'm not going to make it and there's no way to change it, Marlow. But I need to know that if I were to live, that I could have you, always."

Almost from out of thin air, he produced a small box, opening it up to show a small diamond ring. It wasn't much but it was perfect. And it was then that I realized that he's been carrying around that ring in his pocket since I disappeared, hoping that he'd have a chance to see me again before the Final battle.

"Fred," I said, my eyes stinging with tears. I couldn't help but cry. And I wanted so badly to say yes but would I be able to knowing that it wouldn't matter in the long run.

I looked to Fred, his eyes pleading with me and my heart aching. I couldn't even talk.

I nodded.

A smile broke out on his face as he rushed around the table, pulling me into his arms. I sobbed against his shoulder, trying to stop crying. "I'm not going to let you die," I whispered.

He didn't say anything but I know he heard me. I know he thought it was hopeless, but I wouldn't let it be.

He was going to live even if I had to change the story to make sure.

* * *

**A/N: So another one for you. I'm just dishing them out, aren't I? Lol, so I know this was a bit fluffy but it was a Fred/Marlow moment like we have had in a while so hope you enjoyed, see you next time. **


	21. Reunion part 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

So it was just Fred and I, traveling together, scouting places for Lee. George didn't come back, preferring to pretend to be the twins instead of dealing with us. I'm afraid to admit we were rather lovey-dovey, I guess, but it's not often you know exactly when your loved one was going to die and were able to spend their last days with them.

Of course, we didn't ever talk about it. Fred didn't know that I stayed awake most nights trying to think of a way to keep him from dying. It would work, I knew it would.

It was March when I saw Lee for the first time at a hideout we had found. He had grabbed me in one of the fiercest hugs. "Nice to see you're alive," he said, grinning.

Remus and Kingsley were there too, each of them just as excited to see me. Remus showed me a picture of Tonks who had gotten hilariously large. "They think it's going to be a boy," he told me, happily.

Smiling, I knew now, looking at his face, why I was glad that Harry had forced him back to his wife.

"Fred, Marlow, you guys want to help out with the show today?" Lee asked as they finished setting up the equipment.

I looked to Fred, beaming. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione are listening. I could let them know I'm alive."

Fred shrugged. "Sure you'll do the 'Pals of Potter' segment with Remus."

I sat then, between Fred and Remus, listening and recalling Lee and Kingsley's words from the book, nervous and excited. I'd never been on a radio before and now I could assure Harry and them that I was alright, alive and well and they could stop worrying.

"_Indeed they are, Romulus,"_ said Lee, and I realized that Remus's part was over, '_so we suggest that you continue to show your devotion to the man with the lightning scar by listening to _Potterwatch._ Joining us now as a surprise guest in 'Pals of Potter' is none other then Rascal. You had a few things you wanted to say?"_

"_Rascal?" _I asked, amused.

"_Fits you don't you think?" _Lee said grinning._ "What do you want to say to our listeners out there?"_

"_Many may have thought that they needed to worry about me, but I'm fine. There's no way I was going down without a fight and those who know me should know that by now. And to Harry, if he's out there listening, keep up the good work. I have the utmost faith in you and in your friends. You're stronger than a thousand You-Know-Who's."_

"_And she should know,"_ Fred said. "_She's met the big brute."_

"_We're all rooting for you Harry," _I finished, backing away from the mike.

"_Spoken like a true friend and hero,"_ Lee said, smiling softly. "_Thank you, Rascal, for your words of encouragement. And now let's move to news concerning the wizard who is proving just as elusive as Harry Potter."_

For the first time in a while, I laughed . . . I laughed a lot. And I wasn't the least bit surprised when Fred forced me into the segment with him.

"_For instance, this new idea that You-Know-Who can kill with a single glance from his eyes. That's not true, is it Rascal."_

"_That's a _basilisk, _listeners. Rapier here can give you a simple test to prove it."_

"_Check whether the thing that's glaring at you has got legs. If it has, it's safe to look into its eyes, although if it really is You-Know-Who, that's still likely to be the last thing you ever do."_

The show ended all too soon and we were packing up the equipment again. Lee came up to me. "Feel better?" he asked.

Even though I knew that at this moment Harry, Ron, and Hermione were being captured by the Snatchers, I realized I did feel better. I was helping, which was all I wanted to do in the first place. It was going to be okay.

Fred came up to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "We'll just head on to the next location. I'll send you a signal to let you know when it's safe."

The two friends shook hands and I hugged Lee, Kingsley, and Remus before we Apparated away.

* * *

"I've got a surprise for you," Fred said, waking me up one morning. "Hurry and get dressed."

I did as I was told, half sleep when Fred and I Apparated, not even hearing the destination that he mumbled. It wasn't until my feet had landed and I heard the soft rushing of the sea.

Looking around, shocked, surprised, I saw Dobby's grave, hand-built by Harry himself. I looked up to Fred, my eyes pricking with tears. He smiled down at me. "The book's in progress. They'll have been talking about Dumbledore when they heard us pop in."

Sure enough, I saw Ron first, peaking around the corner of the house, his wand in hand. He saw me and Fred and before I could even blink, his wand dropped and he was rushing forward, grabbing me around my waist and spinning me around, laughing. "_Oy! Harry, Hermione! It's Marlow! She's okay!"_

He set me down as Hermione came rushing up to me, throwing her arms around my neck and attacking me with her bushy hair bursting into tears. "_We heard your message on the radio! Oh Marlow, we've missed you so!"_

"_I've missed you too, Hermione," _I said, trying to keep the tears from my eyes as I brushed down her hair.

But I couldn't hold it any longer when I looked over her shoulder and saw Harry. Out of the four of us, it was easy to tell that Harry and I were irrevocably close. No matter the arguments or the fights or the trials, it was the two of us that came together in the end. The only boy I could truly talk to besides Fred and the only girl he could truly talk to besides Ginny.

At that moment, everything we had been through together ran through my head. Standing with Harry in Snape's puzzle before he left to find the philosopher's stone. . . . Harry comforting me when I received the letter from my father, disowning me. . . . Harry supporting me as he half-carried me out of the Chamber of Secrets . . . . Me comforting Harry as he sadly thought of what could have been if Pettigrew hadn't escaped. . . . Harry looking to me for support when his name flew out of the goblet. . . . Harry coming to me each time after Sirius dies, sobbing. . . . Harry and I and our quiet chats in the common rooms. . . . And then there was now, practically shocked stone-still at the sight of each other. It was easy to see now why many readers thought we'd end up together, the way we acted. But we knew differently.

He started forward first and I met him halfway, flinging my arms around his neck in a fierce hug. My best friend . . . my brother after I had lost everything.

"_Thank you,_" he whispered almost inadubily in my ear.

"_It's because of your strength that I'm still alive,"_ I told him truthfully. "_I should be thanking you."_

We separated and I couldn't help the burst of laughter that admitted from my throat. Harry smiled too, grinned actually, reaching up to ruffle my hair like he had done so many times in the past.

"'_Arry?"_

We all looked up at Fleur who had come outside. She smiled briefly at me but it fell, as if she had remembered what she had been sent to do. "_'Arry, Grip'ook would like to speak to you. 'E eez in ze smallest bedroom, 'e says e' does not want to be over'eard."_

My three friends looked at me, waiting for me to join them. I looked back to Fred, who shrugged, smiling softly. Nodding, I followed my friends, easily falling back into the routine of the book.

* * *

**A/N: So it's about time I know. Hope you guys enjoyed the little reunion between the friends. Harry and Marlow were a bit sappy but like I said, they are the best of friends, closer than close. Thanks for reading.**


	22. Gringotts

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"You're going to stay with them."

It wasn't a question and we both already knew the answer. I stared up at Fred who smiled down at me with a very small, sad smile. He had known even before I told him. He shrugged. "I know you, Marmalade. Even if your friends don't ask for your help, you'll help them because that's just the kind of person you are, the girl I fell in love with."

"I love you too, Fred," I told him. And it was crazy how much I did. Though it had been three years of us being together, I had only truly known him for one and already, I cared for him more than anything.

There was nothing else we could really say. Six o' clock was drawing closer and I would have to meet Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Griphook in the garden soon. Fred had been Apparating back and forth between here and scouting for Lee, which still gave me time to see him though it wasn't enough time before – well, before the battle. He had shown up now, five thirty in the morning because he knew me that well.

Fred leaned down and kissed me, and I couldn't help but be worried. This felt like a very final kiss, a last kiss. He smiled again. "I'll see you at Hogwarts."

I watched him leave my room and heard him leave the house, moving out to the garden where he would Apparate. Sighing, I sat back down on my bed, willing myself not to cry. Now was not the time. We had important business to tend to.

"You gonna be alright?"

I turned to find Hermione sitting up in bed. For that moment with Fred, I had forgotten that we even shared a room.

"Yeah," I said through a tight throat. "Since we're up, might as well get dressed."

So we did, fumbling in the darkness to through on some clothes. "Ready?" I asked Hermione.

I felt her hand clasp onto mine as she chugged down the essence of Bellatrix. She gasped quietly as the effects began to take place. The feeling of her fingers elongating in mine was almost disturbing. After a few minutes, she straightened, taller than me now (or at least a lot taller), and said in a very eerie voice, "Ready."

We walked towards the backdoor, Griphook meeting us in the hallway. Together, we quietly snuck out of the house, Ron and Harry waiting for us in the backyard.

"_She tasted disgusting,_" Hermione was saying. _"Worse than Gurdyroots! Okay, Ron, Marlow, come here so I can do you. . . ."_

I groaned inwardly. The thought of magically changing my appearance was horrific. But I knew it must be done because I wouldn't fit under the cloak with Harry and Griphook. So when Ron was finished, I step forward, keeping my eyes shut. I felt my hair grow longer and my nose grow slightly while my mouth seemed to widen.

"_Open your eyes,"_ Hermione said. Sighing, I did as I was told and there was a brief flash. "_Finished."_

I lifted a lock of hair up to my face so that I could see it. Great, I had black hair now.

Nobody commented on my appearance though I knew that whatever Harry was thinking would appear in the book. I saw him glance at me as we walked towards the boundary wall, a slightly uncomfortable smile on his face.

Griphook clambered onto his back and we Apparated away.

It was almost uncomfortable walking beside Bellatrix Lestrange. If I hadn't known that it was Hermione, I wouldn't have been able to glide smoothly alongside her like I did.

The sights of all those people on the ground nearly broke my heart, begging, crying. . . . But trying to stay in character, all I could merely do was shoot a disgusted gaze down at them, shaking one woman off as she grabbed at my ankle.

"_Why, Madam Lestrange!_"

I pretended to barely listen as Travers and Hermione spoke, staring around with disinterest at the desolate buildings around us, the beggars on the ground. I caught a glimpse of myself in one of the shop windows. My hair, like I thought, was black and long, almost halfway down my back and my eyes, were surprisingly blue while my nose was eloquently long over a set of plump lips.

"_And this lovely young woman is?_"

I looked up to see Travers gazing at me . . . well, leering. I didn't like that look. It reminded me too much of the Death Eater at the mansion who had tried to – Well, I still thank Draco for getting there on time like he had.

"_This is Madam Adelaide Beulamont,_" Hermione introduced me. "_She has also come to survey England. She and Despard are old family friends, traveling together."_

Travers offered his hand and I took it, trying not to cringe as he kissed mine. "_Charmed."_

"_Ze pleasure is mine, I'm sure,"_ I said, deciding I might be able to play off my character better if I flirted.

Travers turned back to Hermione once more. I thought I'd be able to breathe for a moment but Travers was back in my face again, soon enough. "_An escort, Madam?"_ he asked offering his arm.

Ron grunted slightly, moving towards us but I held up my hand, placing my other on Travers' arm. "_Why monsieur, you are, 'ow you say, such ze gentleman, no?"_

With that the four of us continued onto Gringotts, Harry and Griphook behind us. Ron shot me a glance behind Hermione and Travers' back but I ignored it. We wouldn't have been able to talk even if it was him arm I was holding onto. This worked better, I thought anyway; it kept Travers' from lingering too long on Hermione.

Sooner then I thought we were at Gringotts, the Probity Probes standing at the doors.

Travers said his line, winking at me as he walked up the steps. I rolled my eyes, subtly chancing a glance back at Hermione, who nodded me forward.

Before I reached them, however, they started, looking back to me confused.

Thank you Harry.

I passed right by them, Hermione gliding swiftly after me.

"_One moment, madams,_" the guard said, raising a probe.

"_But you've just done that!_" Hermione said, angrily.

"_Yeah you've just checked them, Marius,"_ the other guard said, just as confused.

"_Why ze nerve," _I said, shaking my head.

Travers was back at my side in a second. "_You'll have to forgive them, mademoiselle. It is hard to find good help these days."_

All was going smoothly according to plan, I thought. It was amazing how, even with the change of a couple of lines and scenes, the characters managed to still go along with what they knew. I tightened my grip ever so slightly on Travers' arm as Harry placed him under the Imperius curse.

"_Oh yes, I see," _Travers' said, looking at the wand, "_yes, very handsome. And is it working well? I always think wands require a little breaking in, don't you?"_

I snuck a quick glance at Ron and Hermione as we followed the Bogrod the Goblin towards the hallway, bracing myself as the second Goblin came up, worried about the instructions regarding Lestrange.

Travers stood there for a moment, looking confused but suddenly he smiled slightly. "_Come along, mademoiselle."_

I pretended to play off the moment, looking around amazed. "_Ze English are, 'ow you say, impressive, no? Zis is grand!"_

We walked through the door, after Hermione, Ron, and Bogrod, and it closed behind us, Harry and Griphook appearing from thin air. "_We're in trouble; they suspect,"_ Harry said.

I stood quietly in the background, my hand still on Travers' arm but he walked away from me suddenly, down the track.

"_What are you making him do?_" I asked.

"_Hide,"_ Harry said pointing his wand at Bogrod, who whistled up a cart for us.

We all hopped in the cart, speeding past Travers' who was wiggling into a crack in the wall. Poor guy. I realized I had a slight fondness for the man who tried so hard to be nice to 'Adelaide Beulamont'.

"_No!_" Griphook shouted.

I turned around just in time to be splashed by the waterfall and screamed as we were all flipped from the cart. I saw the wall hurtling towards me, but it didn't hurt as I hit it. Thank Merlin for Hermione and cushioning charms.

Standing, I saw that Hermione was no longer Bellatrix and Ron's beard and brown hair were gone. Reaching up, I felt my own hair had receded back to my shoulders and my nose and mouth were the same again.

I watched Harry place Bogrod under the Imperius again and Hermione threw up a shielding charm underneath the waterfall. Harry grabbed my hand and urged me forward. "_Let's go,"_ he said.

I was in a daze I realized. Even if I had lived this for almost two years now, everything still vaguely felt like a dream.

When I saw the dragon, however, it all came speeding back to reality. This was my life now.

And I was actually loving every minute of it.

I couldn't help but feel bad for the poor creature as we shook the Clankers at him. He retreated, angry and scared away from Bellatrix's door. Harry raised his wand and Bogrod pressed his hand against the door.

We ran inside and the door, of course, closed behind us. Harry, Hermione, and Ron lighted the wands, scanning the room.

"_Harry, could this be –? Aargh!"_

I spun as Hermione dropped the goblet she had been holding and it multiplied on the ground.

I was in a daze again, looking around me as Harry shouted to us, not to touch anything. That was when Ron touched a goblet with his toe, more multiplying.

"_Stand still, don't move!_" I cried out.

With Harry's orders, everyone began to look around for the cup. I felt helpless without my wand, and could do nothing but scan the areas that they scanned with their wands, waiting for Harry's shout when he saw the goblet. My arms and legs were burned and I could feel sweat on my back from the heat of the goblets.

"_I'll do it_," I said, as Harry came to the conclusion on how to reach the goblet.

"_Marlow,_" Harry started.

"_There's no time, I'll do it," _I said again. Harry handed me the sword and I braced myself as Hermione lifted me up, the spell catching me by ankle so that I knocked into a suit of armor. My friends screamed below me but I tried to focus my mind away from the blazing pain, twisting my body and reaching for the goblet with the sword.

"_Got it!"_ I yelled as the sword slipped through the handle.

I heard rather than saw Griphook sink below the treasure and heard Harry force his way to the surface to pull the goblin up. They were both struggling and I felt myself plummet, hitting the surface of the treasure, searing my stomach, the sword flying from my hand.

"_Get it!"_ Harry cried. "_Where's the sword? It had the cup on it!"_

Without Harry there, Griphook was forced to climb onto my shoulders, practically weighing me down. I cried out as he grabbed my hair, reaching forward for the sword. My hands burned as I tried to keep my face from being pressed into the burning treasure.

Griphook captured the sword, swinging it up so that the goblet flew off. Harry painfully waded forward, catching the goblet and holding onto it, even though it burned him. The door opened and I felt myself flowing forward with the tide of treasure.

Griphook slid from my back, running forward into the crowd of goblins. Ron grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet as we ran, my friends shooting stunning spells at the goblins who advanced towards us.

Soon enough, we were running in the direction of the dragon, which was now free. Harry pulled Hermione up behind him and then Ron hoisted me up behind Hermione before climbing on himself.

I kept my eyes closed against the heat and the dust of the fire, feeling Ron help blast the way for the dragon behind me.

Thankfully, though it seemed to ages, we were free, bursting into the streets of Diagon Alley and into the sky.

* * *

**A/N: WOW!! That was a mouthful to write. Looks like we're coming close to an end. Stay tuned though there is more to come.**


	23. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

I looked up from Harry (who was unconscious because of his vision) to see Ron and Hermione, gazing at me warily. "What?" I said.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Hermione asked again, concerned.

I nodded. "I'll be fine once I figure out how I'm going to stop it."

The other two looked at each other before looking back to me. "Marlow –" Hermione started.

"Don't start Hermione," I interrupted. "I already know what you guys are going to say and it's not going to work. I'm going to save Fred's life and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"It is highly illogical for you –" Ron began.

"I don't care, Ron. Look, I understand that you guys have come to terms with the fact that you're just a part of the book. I understand that nothing surprises you anymore because you've lived it. I even understand that the seventh book may have been out a while now in the Outer World but I just don't care. I can't come to terms with Fred dying each and every time and I never will be able to come to terms. Living the epilogue now, without him, seems unbearable. If you would knew Hermione was going to die, you would do all that was in your power to save her at the beginning. Well, I didn't know in the beginning that I was going to be here now. Now that I have a chance to save him, I'm going to and you're not going to stop me."

Hermione looked at Ron and then back at me, as if she were about to say something but then Harry woke and we were sucked back into action again.

I watched the dragon for a moment as it drank from the lake, vaguely listening to Harry describe his vision in the background. Somehow, I knew this was right. There was no way I could let Fred just die. . . . Depending on how long I had been here (Outer World days), someone was bound to notice the discrepancies but I didn't care.

Fred was going to make it to the Epilogue, at least for George and his family, if I had to die getting him there.

The dragon flew up in the air and I watched it disappear in the sky.

"_Marlow_." I looked to see Ron holding his hand out to me. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet and we all gathered underneath the Invisibility Cloak, disappearing on the spot.

* * *

I cringed closer to my friends as the Death Eaters ran past us. I was in the front, being the shortest and had to stop breathing when a Death Eater stopped right in front of me for a moment, close enough that I could almost feel his body heat.

"_Accio Cloak!_" a Death Eater said.

I gripped the cloak tighter as Harry did but it didn't fly away. Part of me was glad that I didn't remember the minute details of the book. I liked being surprised.

My friends and I linked arms in order to stay together as we scuttled down a side street, avoiding the Death Eaters that had been rushing towards us.

I heard the Death Eaters cry out about the dementors and my heart stopped. I couldn't remember what was the cause of my unhappy thoughts but I remembered how paralyzed I got on the train in our third year. Ron had told me I had gone as stiff as a board and it had taken a minute to snap me out of it. What if that happened here while my friends and I were trying to escape?

Hermione suggest we Disapparate but the cold settled on all of us. We couldn't move, let alone Apparate to somewhere else. We ran but I knew the Dementors knew where we were.

Harry set his Patronus off as the Dementors moved towards us. They flew away and then it was the Death Eaters coming at us. I felt myself being pulled into the Hog's Head Inn and up the stairs faster than anything.

Still underneath the invisibility cloak, we stood, Hermione and Harry in front of Ron and me as we peered out the window.

"If it were Hermione," Ron said, suddenly, whispering so only I could hear him and not interrupt the story, "I'd do the same thing. . . . Logical or not."

I smiled, reaching to take his hand. He gave my hand a squeeze, letting go as we heard Aberforth coming up the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: So it's short but it's sorta just a filler to get them there. Stay tuned.**


	24. Battle of Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"Fred!" I threw my arms around his neck as I finally caught up to him alone in the Great Hall. Tears stung my eyes as he held me back. "It's time."

I had gone with the flow for the past chapters, quiet as Aberforth told us his story and even quieter when Harry had run off with Luna to Ravenclaw Tower and Hermione and Ron had run off to find the Basilisk tooth. I had stayed and let Fred take hold of my hand, Molly Seven smiling in happy surprise at the two of us together finally, as if she had known all along. I had even managed to smile at Percy, though I didn't speak.

Now here we were, in the Great Hall, preparing for what would soon be the end of all this, the fighting, the anger, the killing. But I wouldn't let it be the end of Fred. I had promised that to myself.

"That it is," he said, leaning back so he could brush my hair out of my face. "No matter, I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned down to kiss me in what felt to be a very final kiss, his hands tangling slightly in my hair.

"_Marlow." _Fred and I broke apart to see Harry, looking rather reluctant to break us up so soon. "_Come with me?"_

I nodded, knowing I needed too. Fred let go of me as Harry grabbed my hand. His eyes were sad when I looked back to him. "_I'll be back_!" I called to him.

He nodded, smiling, as though he knew this would be the last time he saw me. I wouldn't, I'd make sure.

Harry and I were running through the hallways, his hand tight on mine. We were looking for Nick, I knew.

Something caught my ankle and I fell, pulling Harry down with me. Looking I saw a rope attached around my ankles. Artigan was approaching me, wand out, a crazy grin on his face. "_Hello Cousin_," he said.

I jabbed my wand at the rope, watching it whither to the ground. Harry pulled me to my feet. I looked from him to my cousin to the kids trying to escape. He wanted a duel and he was going to get one, but I would not drag Harry into this or risk little kids getting hurt. "_Go!"_ I said, pushing Harry in the direction of where I knew Nick would be. "_I'll catch up!_"

Harry nodded, running off in one direction while I ran in the other. I could hear Artigan behind me. "Running scared, Cousin! Turn and face me!"

Turning slightly, I shot a hex of my shoulder. It crashed against something but it wasn't Artigan. He laughed, still chasing me. His legs were longer but I was faster, leading him through the hallways.

We finally reached a four way passage and I stopped, turning around. Artigan slowed, approaching me, still grinning madly. "Well, well, well cousin! Do tell me is this how you managed to escape the Dark Lord? Running like the coward you are?"

"If anyone's a coward here, Art, it's you," I said, stepping back into my dueling stance.

He continued to grin, moving into his dueling position also. "Do you really think you have a sporting chance against me?"

"I know." I shot the first hex, attempting to disarm him but he blocked it as if it were nothing.

"Little girls should not duel," he said, laughing.

"I am not a little girl!" I was angry, lashing out without thinking. It was because of that that he was able to parry me so easily.

He pointed his wand at me, a bright blue jet emmiting from it. I threw up a shield but whatever that jinx was it was powerful. I felt my feet sliding backwards, trying to block it. I could see cracks appearing on my shield just before it burst, sending me to my knees. Pain choursed through my body as Artigan laughed, the sound grating on my ears.

"You are weak!" he said, moving towards me. "It is a surprise that the Dark Lord thought that you could offer him so much! But now, once I've killed you, he will see that you were worthless from the start, no matter what you knew."

_Think Marlow_, said a voice in my head.

For a moment, I was back in fifth year. Fred had been standing over me grinning as he picked me up off the ground for the tenth time since we started dueling each other in D.A. lessons.

"_You don't think_," he had told me._ "You get angry and you don't concentrate on the person you're fighting. Use your opponents weakness against them._"

I looked up to Artigan again. He believed Muggles were weak and useless. When we were younger, he used to call me a Muggle. But . . . what was so wrong about that?

I jumped to my feet as he got close enough, kicking his wand out of his outstretched hand. "And you thought Muggles couldn't fight, Cousin!" I said.

I gave him a sharp jab to his face, making him spin around. He was staring at me in shock, his lip busted. "You –"

"Never thought you'd have to deal with a Muggle cousin?" I said, advancing on him. "Their fighting style is quite interesting."

I punched him again, my thumb breaking in the process of my breaking his nose. He fell to the ground, unconscious, blood seeping onto the floor.

I shook my hand painfully. Fred had taught me to fight when we were younger. He was always warning me about my thumb being in the way and I had learned my lesson tonight.

I turned to look for my wand but it wasn't on the ground anymore.

Stanton held it in his hand, his own wand out towards me. We didn't speak as he moved towards me and I backed up. I was trying to figure out how he got in, but then again I was sure he wasn't a Death Eater, not yet, and he did still look like a student. The wards wouldn't have been wary of him.

"Stanton –" I started.

"Shut up," he said. "Do you realize what this means? I'll finally get the glory for once. I'll finally be considered the honorable child."

What was with my family? They were always trying to one up one another.

My back hit a wall and I froze. "Stanton, you don't want to do this."

He threw my wand to the floor and his free hand grabbed my neck, his wand in my face. "Don't I? You ruined my life."

"This isn't you," I said. "This isn't the boy I grew up with."

"The boy you grew up with died along time ago!" he screamed. "Died when the only person in this shithole we call a family turned on me! I've been alone so long!"

"I didn't trun on you, Stanty." Tears stung my eyes. "I love you. You're my older brother. I looked up to you more than anyone. Please."

For a while, he stared at me. Eyes that were so much like fathers and like mine pierced a hole into me. Angry, betrayed, desperate. A sob escaped him. "If I kill you, Father will look at me again. All this time I've been trying to prove that I was just as good as you!"

"But how will you feel. Please Stanty. It's me, Marty. Please. Look at me and tell me that you don't still see your sister."

He continued to gaze at me before his wand fell to the floor and he sagged against me, crying. I held onto him, pressing my face into his shoulder as his arms wrapped around my neck. "It's been hard."

When we were younger, when Father was mean and mother could do nothing about it, all we had was each other. With out me there, for seven years, I couldn't imagine how it had been for him, alone in that house with no one to love him.

My brother was unstable, this whole family was. But I would help him now.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "I'm sorry I left you alone. If I could change what happened to us, I would. For all the money in the world, I would, Stanty."

"Touching."

Stanton let go of me, whipping around to see Artigan standing again, wand out and blood dripping down his face. His eyes looked crazy as he lifted his wand, directed at me. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"No!" Stanton moved quickly in front, the jet of green light hitting him in his chest.

I couldn't speak, couldn't even cry for shock as he fell back against me, pulling me to the ground. Artigan approached, wand pointed to my face. "Your turn."

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Artigan was still grinning as he fell forward. Aerick stood behind him, wand out, face shocked as if he hadn't meant to do it. But both he and I knew there was no other way.

Our family, maybe minus the two of us, was unstable.

I cried though, then, for Stanton, running my hand over his face and closing his eyes. I pressed my lips to his forehead. I had just gotten him back to loose him again. It wasn't fair. And I cried for Artigan, though he had tried to kill me. He was still family.

Aerick moved him off of me, setting him gently on the ground before he pulled me up and into his arms. This would be the first day we ever embraced like this, the first time we would ever have to rely on each other for support. We had always had our older brothers but now . . . now it was just us.

After a moment, he leaned back, pushing my hair out of my face as Fred had a moment before. "You have to go."

He used his own wand to summon mine, handing it too me.

"This –" he said, motioning to Artigan and Stanton "—this was bound to happen. One way or another, they would have ended up dead or in Azkaban. You – It is your destiny, your position to be by Harry Potter, to end this stupid war. So you have to go. I'll take care of this."

He pushed me down the hall. I watched for a moment as he moved to his brother, turning him over to close his eyes. A soft sob echoed in the hallway.

"I'm sorry," I muttered but I knew he heard me and I knew he knew what I meant. Sorry our family had to end like this. Sorry he had to kill his brother. Sorry that this is what had to happen to make us be friends, be family even if that was the way we'd stay now.

From behind, I saw him nod before he looked over his shoulder, giving me a pained smile. "Go," he said.

I watched him a little longer before I turned, hurrying down the corridor in a sprint.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. So I really hope you guys liked it. It's coming to an end soon. Two more chapters to go. Stay tuned.**


	25. Sacrifices

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

I caught up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione just before they opened the door to place where everything is hidden.

Harry looked relieved at the sight of me, despite the bruises and scratches on my face. "_Everything alright?_"

Right now I couldn't tell them what was going on. Afterward, when we were all safe, when Fred was clear of certain death, I could tell them. "_As well as it could be_," I said nodding.

I stood in the background waiting for Harry to open the door. We stepped inside, the door closing behind me.

I split away from them, hurrying down my aisle but I tried not to stray too far from where I knew Harry was, just on the opposite side of the pile. Ron and Hermione's footsteps echoed in the distance.

"_Hold it, Potter_," came Draco Malfoy's voice.

I ducked down so that no one would see me, moving as quickly and as quietly as I could. I spotted Harry, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle just as Crab said, "_We decided not to go. Decided to bring you to 'im."_

"_Good plan_," said Harry. He was scooting back towards the diadem while I was moving forward on the other side, trying not to be seen. I listened carefully, or tried, but it was hard to hear exactly where they were in the book. I was reaching for the tiara, slowly.

"_Crucio_!" Crabbe yelled.

The bust exploded, sending me flying backwards as I was hit in the face and chest by the debris. Stars burst in front of my eyes and blood was running slowly down on my face but I jumped to my feet, running towards Hermione who had just shot a Stunning Spell at Crabbe.

"_It's that Mudblood! Avada Kedavra!"_

I dived, pulling Hermione down and the jet of green light flew by my foot. "Marlow," she started.

"Get up!" I said, pulling on her arms. She got to her feet and we began to fire off spells at them again, though they just missed just as theirs just missed us.

Hermione shot her Stunning Spell at Goyle as we ran forward, still looking for the diadem.

That's when I saw Ron and Crabbe running towards us, after Harry's line. The fire roaring behind them. "_HARRY!" _I screamed.

Harry sent a jet of water at the fire but it wasn't working.

I saw Malfoy grab Goyle, dragging him. I rushed to help and he smiled at me gratefully. I didn't want anyone to have to die. Even if Goyle was the 'enemy' he was still Malfoy's friend.

My friends were calling my name, though they had disappeared. I heard the swish of the brooms rising in the air.

"Marlow!" Malfoy yelled.

I looked up as one of the fiery monsters headed towards us. My wand out, I pointed at him, but I knew there was nothing I could do.

"_MARLOW!" _I looked up again to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming towards on their brooms. I raised my arm, though I knew it wasn't going to work.

"_IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'll KILL YOU, MARLOW_!" Ron screamed, pulling Goyle onto his and Hermione's broom and I grimaced, realizing that now it was my fault instead of Harry's that they had flown back.

Malfoy and I clambered onto the broom behind Harry, Malfoy's arms tight around my waist. Malfoy was screaming about the door but of course, Harry swooped around for the diadem.

"_I got it_!" I screamed.

Clinging onto the broom with my legs I swung under the broom, reaching for the tiara, catching it with a smile . . . and screaming when a serpent lunged at me.

Malfoy lifted me up quickly, grunting. We sped through the door.

I fell to my knees onto the ground, Malfoy next to me as we all choked on clean air. I looked to Malfoy, whispering, "Thank you."

He nodded, looking up to my friends. "_C-Crabbe. C-Crabbe . . ._"

"_He's dead_," Ron said, pulling me to my feet.

The diadem still dangled in my hand. I handed it to Harry, the bloodlike substance on my hand trailing to his just before the diadem broke apart in his hands.

I dust soot out of my hair, looking down to Malfoy. He had drawn his knees to his chest. It was easy to tell that this was not at all his favorite part of the book.

That's when I heard the dueling . . . heard Fred's laughter. "_No_," I mumbled.

I took off at a sprint, my friends called my name.

I could see Fred, could hear his last line. . . . "_You actually _are _joking, Perce. . . . I don't think I've heard you joke since you were –_"

"_FRED!" _I screamed.

The world around me seemed to slow. Fred was running towards me and me towards him. I outstretched my hand and it was like I could see whatever would blow up the corridor coming towards us.

It hit.

I was flying through the air. "_NO!" _

But then there was nothing.

No pain.

No screams.

Nothing.

I opened my eyes.

I was on my knees in the Library. Books and the ultimate whiteness floated around me and Dumbledore stood in front of me, smiling softly. "Hello, Marlow."

Tears leaked down my face. "I don't want this. Please. There has to be some way that I can stop this, some way that I can keep him safe. Please."

"Marlow, do you understand at all your full position in our world?" Dumbledore said.

I shook my head.

His smile widened. He gestured around. "This is _your _world, my dear."

"Mine?" I stood to my feet. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure Tom told you," Dumbledore said, walking off. I followed after him. He looked at me, intrigued. "No? Well, it is often the case that one character is chosen to keep their world in order. Usually, the character is the main character of the book. So, say for instance, the Keeper of the . . . what books may you have heard of – ah, yes – the Keeper of the Twilight series is Bella. The Keeper of the Alex Rider series is –"

"Alex Rider," I answered.

"Right," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. He looked around. "Very interesting name you came up with for this place by the way. The Library. I quite like it."

"So what you are saying is that, all along, I've had the power to do whatever I want in this place?" I asked.

"Isn't that you've been doing from the start?" Dumbledore returned. "Lines that you've added, or taken in as your own. You haven't been here. When you arrived, things fell into place because you came."

I thought back to the sixth book, when I had had to organize the characters, get them in order. "But why me? Harry's the main character."

"As I said, that is only usually the case. In your case . . . well, you are special. Completely special, just the way Miss Rowling wanted you to be."

"But I don't even know how to control this place?"

"It will come to you, in time of course."

I looked down for a moment, thinking. "So .. . If I can change things, I can save Fred?"

For the first time, Dumbledore didn't smile. "Not without grave sacrifices."

"But you just said, I've –"

"The changes you have been making so far are not drastic changes," Dumbledore said. "It has been exactly a year in your world since the seventh book came out. Many people are now used to Fred dying. To change that would require the ultimate sacrifice, a sacrifice of love and life."

"I'll die for him if I have too," I said. "I'll die for him so that he can live for his family."

His smile returned. "Maybe not so drastic as suicide, but close. Did you realize that you could have left at any time?"

"Left _Harry Potter_?" I was shocked. "All this time, I could have been home?"

"Haven't you felt at home here?"

"Of course but –"

"And it never occurred to you to ask. Even when I told you, you accepted it. You accepted that this is where you would stay for the rest of your life and you agreed to it, and flew with it wonderfully if I might add."

A book flew towards me, landing in front of my face. _The Life of Mackenzie Charles._ It was the book I had been reading when I first arrived on the Hogwarts Express. Understanding came to me and when I looked back up at Dumbledore, we were standing in front of the Pit. Books were whirling down into the darkness.

If I wanted Fred to live, I would have to die for him, give up my old life completely. I looked to Dumbledore, who shrugged. "It's your choice."

I looked at my book.

And I threw it into the Pit.

"It is also your choice as to where you want to stay," Dumbledore said. "Make a choice now."

I thought about it. "The Epilogue. I'd like to stay in the Epilogue."

I felt my body shift, which was a very odd feeling. I closed my eyes only to open them to find myself standing in front of me. Marlow Seven looked as I did at the end of book six. I hated the fact that I was making her have to go through all that I had, but she smiled. "It's my job and my honor to serve in your place," she said.

"_Marlow_." Fred's voice.

Dumbledore put his hand on his shoulder. "You are being summoned. Good luck, Marlow Chance."

Pain then.

And a lot of noise.

"_Marlow_!"

Merlin. For a moment I wished I could be back in the Library, away from the screams and spells and the pain. It had been practically blissful there.

"_Please open your eyes, Marmalade_."

I did, then, slowly, my right eye feeling as if it were swollen. Fred was staring down at me with wide eyes. "What did you do?" he whispered.

I laughed, too happy for words. And even though my body ached, I threw my arms around Fred's neck, actually feeling it as we shifted into Chapter Thirty-two. Part of me wondered briefly what on earth Harry was making up for the narrative now that he didn't have to go on about the world shattering because of Fred's death.

But he wasn't dead. I could feel his heart, pounding viciously. "What happened?" I whispered in his ear even though I could feel that Harry had just given us a passing glance, relief in his narrative that everyone was alive.

"You almost got yourself killed," Fred whispered back. "We were running to each other when the hallway exploded. We went flying."

I sat back, pressing my hands on either side of his face. "You're still alive."

"Only because I wasn't in the same place as I normally stand at that part." He pulled me back against him. "Don't you ever do anything that stupid or crazy again, alright? I thought I'd lost you."

It was never meant for me to die though. That's why I was still here, even after what happened in the Chamber, even after Voldemort's threat, even after the explosion. Without me, this world would be chaos. I was the Keeper. "You'll never lose me," I told him.

It was a lot to bear in a couple of minutes. But looking at Fred's smile and his eyes, so full of life, I knew I could do it.

"_Is everyone okay?"_ Percy cried out.

Fred helped me to my feet, eyeing me as if checking for broken bones, though I was better than ever (besides the brusies and cuts of course).

Hermione screamed.

We looked up as a spider climbed through the hole in the wall. Fred looked down at me, grinning again as he took my hand. I smiled back.

We all fell back into the battle, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I working for the Horcrux and Fred running after Percy, who I knew would keep him safe. I could feel things, chapters shifting ahead of us and people changing lines to accommodate for Fred being alive. There would be no twin left alone and maybe even no Fred the Second but a new part of the Weasley family to start. And though we still would have to mourn those lost, there was still Fred here next to me with my friends on the other side and the Weasley's at my back.

And well . . . you know how it ends.

* * *

**A/N: SOOOOO how'd you like? This is it folks. The next chapter is the last chapter. I'm going to go ahead and say my thanks to everyone who's stuck with it. You guys are the best. I am sad to see this come to an end but it has been fun. Thanks again.**


	26. To LIve

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

My alarm went off at seven thirty.

I yawned, reaching over to turn it off. An arm wrapped around my waist, and I couldn't help but smile. "We have to get up eventually," I said into my pillow.

"Why?" Fred mumbled. He pulled me closer to him. "We still got hours."

"And four kids to get ready and you to work," I said. "Besides, they'll be in here in a minute."

"How much you want to bet they'll want to sleep in?"

"Five galleons."

"Deal."

"Give it five seconds . . . three – two – one –"

The door to our room flew open as the two eleven year twin girls ran in, red hair flying, freckles under each dark green eye that was wide with excitement.

"UP!!" Alec shouted, jumping onto the bed. "IT'S SEVEN THIRTY! WE SAID WE'D GET UP AT SEVEN THIRTY!"

"We're going to Hogwarts!" Arielle sang. "We're going to Hogwarts!"

"The day has finally come today!" they sang together. "We're going to Hogwarts!"

"Alright, alright!" Fred said, grabbing the two by their waists and pulling them down. "Buggers, you two just lost me a bet."

I smiled. "Excited?"

"Excited?" Arielle asked if I were crazy.

"Mum, we've only been waiting for this day for this day ever since we were five!" Alec said. "Can we go now?"

"We've still got the others to get ready," I told them. "And you two need breakfast. Why don't you go get ready and check your trunks? By the time you come downstairs, I'll have your breakfast ready."

"Okay," the twins said. They scooted off the bed, running off to their rooms.

Fred sighed. "It's too early in the morning for that much energy."

"Don't even start," I said, grinning. "You were just like them when we were younger."

"And now I'm old and decrepit and I don't have the strength to do anything anymore."

I leaned over, pressing a kiss on his lips. "You're never too old and decrepit for me."

He smirked, his arms moving to snake around my waist again but I stopped him. "Come on, we've still got stuff to do."

He rolled his eyes, throwing back the covers. "I've got Mia if you've got Stanton."

"You only want Mia because she doesn't hit when you wake her up."

"What can I say? The kids got a strong left hook, like his mom."

Climbing out of bed, I headed to the shower. Stanton would take longer to wake while Mia would take longer to get ready. She was pouting because she would always be stuck at the age of ten, never getting a chance at Hogwarts, so I knew I could get away with a quick shower before getting to Stanton. Mia would still be getting ready then.

Nineteen years.

And it had been a blissful nineteen years too, what with Fred still alive.

The seventh book had ended as normal. We still mourned Tonks and Lupin and all the others. Harry had gone on with his plans for the wand and the stone just as normal. And everything was okay.

I lived, I worked. Fred and I married. We had four beautiful children, each with the same bright red hair and dark green eyes: Alec and Arielle, Mia, and my baby boy Stanton the second, who just had his seventh birthday yesterday.

I had been fearful when we feel into the Void after the end of chapter thirty-six because I hadn't known what to do or where to go. But it had been easy enough, to fall into a routine. Hermione encouraged me to go back to school with her for our seventh year so I did. Harry still went on to work as an Auror but he went with Ron, seeing as how Fred was alive and well to help George with the shop. Hermione went onto the Ministry while I went to St. Mungo's to be a sort of child therapist. I helped a lot of kids that came in there, I'd like to think, still tramatized by the war. There was a picture of me, age twenty-one, with a group of kids that I had worked with over the time. Business was still thriving.

Fred asked me to marry him early on, actually, after graduation, but I made him wait. He didn't mind. We still dated, still talked, still loved. He was more than anything I could ever ask for.

No one questioned what happened that day, what saved Fred. They had known he was supposed to die but they were so happy that he was alive now that they could care less how it had happened. Like Fred had said, he hadn't been in the same place as where he stood all those other times, though really he couldn't have moved more than five feet. Some called it a miracle.

I could live with that.

I hopped out of the shower and threw on my favorite pair of jeans and a green sweater, pulling my now way too long hair up into a ponytail. Arielle would say I was trying to look young but how else will I dress. I'm only thirty-six for goodness sakes.

And, according to Fred, this is how old we would all stay for the rest of time, living in the epilogue. Going through the nineteen year void had just been for us to be acquainted into the world now that we were there. Our kids had to be born but the ages they were at this time would be the ages they stayed.

Leaving my room I passed Fred and Mia, who were still talking but it was easy to see that she was finally calming down. She was definitely a daddy's girl.

I walked into Stanton's room and plopped down on his bed. "Wake up, sleepy."

He mumbled, swinging his arm. He opened his eyes when he felt me grab his hand. "Oh, hi mom."

"Do you do that to your dad just to get a rise out of him?" I asked, amused.

He grinned, the same little crooked grin that Fred always gave me when he did something he shouldn't. Lucky for the both of them that it works.

Stanton was quiet by nature, like I had been at that age. He'd find him some good friends, I was sure, or else Lily would wear him out after a while. He adored Lily.

"We've got to get you ready. Your clothes out?"

Moments later, we were both heading down stairs, hand in hand. Stanton sat at the kitchen table with a book while I started breakfast. Arielle and Alec stampeded down the stairs, Alec stopping for a moment to ruffle Stanton's hair. "Where's Mia?"

"Right here," she said, skipping to the table.

"Eat up," I said, glancing at the clock. It was nine-thirty already. "We've got to leave soon. Al, Ari, are your trunks ready?"

"Yep," they both said, smiling.

" Good. FRED!"

There was a clatter. I poked my head out of the kitchen as the trunks bumped down to the floor. Fred appeared just above them. "You scared me, I thought I was in trouble."

"You're worse than Alec," I said, grinning.

"Where do you think he gets it from?" Fred levitated the trunks again, moving towards the front door. He stopped to kiss me. "I'll put these in the car and then I'm off to work. You're sure you can handle the four of them till two?"

"It'll just be Stanton and Mia. We'll be fine."

"See you then." He grinned, going out the door. I was thankful every time I saw that grin.

* * *

"_Aunt Mar_!"

I smiled as Harry, Ginny, Albus, Lily, and James approached me and the kids. Lily ran forward, jumping into my arms.

"_You're getting a little big for that, Lily,"_ I told her, though I was smiling.

Albus looked nervous as usual, sad. James grinned at me before moving over to Alec, one of his best friends. It was nice to see them get along. I know James was finally happy to have Alec join him at school.

The two boys hurried through the barricade and I followed after, Lily and Stanton each holding onto my hands as we walked through, Mia in front of us.

Hermione and Ron showed up later, just as always. Mia rushed over to Rose while Hugo came to join Lily.

I couldn't help but gaze around happily at my friends, my family. We had been through so much together. To be here, now, at the end of it was wonderful.

"_Look who it is_."

I looked towards Draco Malfoy and he gazed back. He nodded curtly as he was supposed to before turning back to his wife and son. And like I was supposed to, I chuckled when Ron mentioned something about Rose getting friendly with Scorpious.

"_You make marrying a pureblood sound like a bad thing," _I said.

"_Well," _Ron said, grinning, casting a glance at Hermione, Harry, and me_, "I suppose it's not always a bad thing._"

I hugged my twins. "_Weasley twins already have a reputation for causing trouble and playing pranks. Try not to prove them too right, alright?_"

Alec grinned, wrapping his arm around Arielle. "_We'll act as if we can't stand each other._"

"_It won't be much of an act_," Arielle said, scooting away from him.

The kids boarded the train and I waved them off. I felt the chapter end, and I turned to the others who were getting ready to leave.

"We still on for morning tea?" Harry asked me.

"Of course," I said, grinning.

I liked the voids better. Always would.

* * *

I stood in front of Stanton and Artigan's graves, my hands behind my back. Mia and Stanton the second stood on either side of me. "What was Uncle Stanton like?" Mia asked.

I smiled. "He was – different."

"Like me?" Stanton said. It was rare to hear him talk. But when he did, his voice was always sweet and quiet.

I knelt down. "No . . . you're more like me, I think. Uncle Stanton was different from everybody."

Including himself, if that made sense. But you couldn't explain that to seven-year-old or a ten-year-old.

"Cousin Aerick!"

I looked up at Mia's shout. Aerick strode towards us, his robes billowing in the breeze. He gave each of the kids a hug before looking to me smiling. "Marlow."

"Aerick," I responded, grinning. He hugged me then, a nice warm hug. I laughed. "You've gotten better."

"Had too," he said. "Couldn't have the kids thinking I didn't love them."

For a while we all stood there, staring down at the graves. Looking down I saw Aerick take Stanton's hand in his. I had asked before I named Stanton, wondering if I should name him after his cousin or his uncle. Aerick had insisted on Stanton but because I loved Aerick so much, Art was Stanty's middle name. He had liked that.

My family. I wouldn't let it fall apart again.

* * *

I sat at my favorite tea spot, sipping on a warm cup of chamomile tea. I had closed my eyes when I felt him slide into the seat across from me. "Sorry I'm late. You already dropped the kids off at Wheeze's?"

I opened my eyes, smiling at Draco. "Yep. They send their love."

We sat their for afternoon tea, just enjoying each other's company. We were still friends, after all, and it wasn't often that we were able to sit together, just the two of us. I often invited him to dinner at the Weasley's but he wouldn't come.

Today seemed strange though. Draco set his cup down. "Do you ever think about that night? You know, when I kissed you?"

It was a surprise question. I looked at him because I knew he wasn't looking at me. He was still attractive despite the receding hairline. I set my own cup down. "A couple of times, I suppose."

"Do you ever wonder, what if?" he asked.

"What's this about?"

"Nothing. Just something I had been thinking about when I saw you today, you and your kids. They're all beautiful by the way."

"And so is Scorpius. He looks like you."

Draco played with the rim of his cup. "So?"

"I mean, there will always be what ifs, Draco," I said. "But if you spend life always looking at them, you'll regret it."

"I don't regret kissing you."

"Yes well . . . I would regret it if we didn't have the relationship that we have now. Having you as my friend was a life saver when I needed one and I'll never regret that."

Draco smiled. "Is this your way of telling me to move on?"

"You have a beautiful wife, Draco, and a gorgeous son. Don't ever regret them."

"I don't. There's a lot of things I regret in life, too many, and not getting to know you before just because you were in Gryffindor is one of them . . . but I don't regret my son."

"I know." I reached across the table and placed my hand on his. "Tell me about your work."

* * *

I found myself in the Library, walking swiftly. Things seemed more organized now, though there were thousands and thousands of doors, each representing a different author. Inside these rooms were shelves and the shelves had the author's books on them, in order by date (the other Keepers and I had decided that this place had been way to clutered and we took care of it). At one end of the hall lay the Pit where the unpublished books continued to fall and at the other was the portal to the Outer World, always under guard. We couldn't have another guy like Voldemort trying to break through it.

I passed a couple of keepers on my way down the hall, smiling. "Hello Alex."

Alex Rider grinned at me, hand on the door to his Author's room. The doors were specially made. Only the Keepers could get in or out . . . other characters could if they were with the Keeper but that wasn't easy. "Marlow. Nice to see you."

Thursday Next was scolding the Chesire Cat. "Clung to my back on the way out," she explained. "Nearly got himself stuck in the door."

I grinned. I wondered if it was easy for her, since she pretty much did this in her books.

Characters roamed the hallways with their Keepers, chatting. I had brought Harry with me once. He had loved it.

Finally, I reached the R's. J.K.'s door was waiting for me and I pushed it open. Inside sat seven characters that I had picked to help me keep watch when I was busy: Dean Thomas One, Ernie Macmillian Two, Ginny Weasley Three, Anthony Goldstein Four, Terry Boot Five, Cho Chang Six, and Draco Malfoy Seven.

I had picked these seven because I knew that out of anyone, they could keep an eye out for me. I trusted them and they were perfect because no one would expect them. Draco eyed me when I walked in "You look good, boss," he said.

Seemed I just couldn't escape them today.

Smiling I sat down in my chair. "So give me the scoop."

Ginny grinned, starting off into a chatter on how Wormtail Three had been complaining about being a rat and if she could possibly have that changed.

I sat and listened. It was like a job really. Things happened, characters or words needed to be added and I fixed it. It was a days work though i only needed to come and check up every other day when i had these seven looking over things for me. But it made the day exciting. . . .

Besides my kids and my husband that is. It was always a joy to get back to them.

* * *

So that was a normal day in the life of me and that was a day off. I didn't even have to go to the office today.

It wasn't boring but it wasn't overly exciting either. It was perfect. Calm and satisfying. And I always made it home for dinner with my family.

I liked this, being able to just do what I wanted. It was relaxing.

Mia talked on and on about the rest of her day at the shop with her dad and Uncle George. Where Stanton was quiet, Mia was loud but it was fine. I loved her all the more for it.

Fred reached over and took my hand in his. I smiled up at him.

It wasn't much. But it was life which made it everything. Just to have, to hold it, to know every morning I wake up, I can just _live_.

This is what I wanted.

All I ever wanted.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it. I'm really really really sad that it's over but what can you do. Lets see I wanted to give a shout out here to my reviewers. Thank you: **

**What Ever Makes You Break, EasyButton, BellaCullen2312, xXAmberXx**, **Ready Fredie, FredFanatic**, arrowgirl23, QueenofNobodies, lokyisa, FRAODD, collin395, KeLpIeenoch, Johanna Black, Owl Lover, Abbiedail123, Lekki, Kat.1600, M., Grossgirl18, Tears-And-Tragedies, CinnamonMintiMoon, AdrieneeMPH, Mary Potter 77, clearly-obsessed, luvableKnegi, GeeTiger, rainbow cookies, Repetitive Redundancy, MissChristinaBlack, Master's Pet.

**Thanks everyone. You guys were great.**


	27. Prequel: First Year

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

**A/N: So ****Luna Holly Shaeffer**** gave me the inspiration to write a semi prequel to HITU. It'll be five chapters added on starting with the first book and it'll give insight into some of the adventures that Marlow and the gang had. Each chapter will be like a 'first' for everyone so none of them know what's going to happen next, not really. So hope you enjoy :-).**

* * *

**Kings' Cross**

"Come along, Marlow."

"Coming Mother."

What a sight we must have been, heads held high, backs straight, servants pushing mine and Stanty's carts behind us.

I wondered if we looked regal to the Muggles, noble, like Stanty said. This was the first time I had ever been around them, the first I had ever seen. They didn't look different from us. The way Stanty had described them, I had imagined them horrible and ugly. But – they weren't so bad.

"Quit staring, Marlow," my father snapped. "It's undignified."

"I apologize, Father."

Stanty nudged me, a small smile on his face as he rolled his eyes. I giggled. Lucky him, he'd be in his fifth year now. He took my hand and pulled me through the barricade as I hesitated.

"Oh, Stanty!" I whispered. "It's beautiful!"

"If you think this is great, wait until you see the actual school," he told me with a grin.

We followed mother and father as they walked towards the train. Ahead of us, I saw three people with white blond hair, and all of them looked just as snotty as my father. He nodded. "Lucius."

"Xavier," the man said. He looked down at me. "And this must be Marlow. Draco is starting his first year too."

I looked to the pale boy who stepped out from behind his father, his pointed face and his slicked back hair. He smirked at me and I smiled back. "Pleased to meet you."

"Charmed," he said.

"Now you two," my mother said, turning to me and Stanty with a smile. "Behave yourselves, alright? Stanton, look out for your younger sister."

"Yes mother," Stanton said.

"Good bye mother," I told her, pressing a kiss against her cheek.

"Goodbye Draco," Lucius said.

"Goodbye, Father," Draco said.

Draco and I followed Stanton onto the train. He dropped us off in a really random compartment, grinning. "Now you two play nice," he said. "I'll be back to check on you later."

He left and Draco and I sat together, silent. I looked out the window, watching as a red-headed family appeared on the platform. "Who are they, I wonder," I mused aloud.

Draco moved next to me. "Oh, that'll be the Weasleys. Poor bunch of Muggle-loving fools they are."

I couldn't help but watch them as they hugged and laughed. . . . "They look happy," I said.

"They just don't know what they're missing. If they had money like we did, I'm sure they'd be much happier."

"You and I are not 'much happier'." And it showed. The obvious affection that the Weasleys had had for each other . . . you definitely didn't see that in the Chance or Malfoy family.

"Which house do you think you'll be in?" Draco said, deciding to ignore my last statement. "I'll obviously be in Slytherin. My whole family was."

"So was mine," I told him.

"We'll no doubt be in the same house then."

I nodded, looking out the window again as the red-headed family laughed and giggled, waving goodbye. The youngest girl had tears in her eyes.

The compartment door slid open suddenly. Two boys stood there, twins. I recognized them from the red-headed family.

One of them looked and noticed Draco, who cleared his throat in a disgusted sort of way. "Oi, Fred, wrong room."

The boy named Fred grinned at me. "Sorry about that –"

"Oh!" I said, when I realized he was waiting for my name. No really knew I existed, I suppose. My family kept to themselves and only occasionally mingled with the other rich wizarding families. "Marlow."

"Marlow," he said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

He and his twin left, closing our door. Draco shook his head. "Bunch of weirdoes if you ask me."

"They seemed nice."

Finally, the train started moving. I watched the passing scenery with a kind of nostalgic air. I was getting away from my father for once! Freedom! I'm sure that wasn't something normal eleven year old girls thought about.

Two boys joined us later, friends of Draco's I think. Their names were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They didn't seem at all smart.

After the snack lady came and we bought our food, I followed the boys out and down the train. This was the first time I had ever been around so many different people. It was truly an experience. And everyone seemed so . . . nice. People waved at me, people I didn't even know. I was so busy being amazed I didn't even realize when Draco stopped, pulling open a compartment door.

"_Is it true?"_ he said. "_They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment_. _So it's you is it_?"

I looked over his shoulder at the boy who said yes. He seemed nice too. My mom used to tell me stories about Harry Potter but Father called him a 'malicious boy'. I heard Draco introduce me but I ducked back, shy. I wasn't used to people yet, I didn't think.

"_Draco, maybe we should just go_," I said when it became obvious that Harry and the boy Ron (one of the red-headed kids) didn't want there.

"_But we don't feel like leaving, do we? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."_

Goyle was too big a boy for me to even think about trying to stop but I didn't have to do anything as a rat bit him. I hid my giggles behind my hand as Draco dragged me off. "What an ungrateful guy," he was saying. "I offered him friendship and he turned his back on me."

Friends. Draco only wanted to be friends with Harry, not Ron.

Why couldn't we all just be friends?

* * *

**The Sorting**

"_Chance,_ _Marlow,_" Professor McGonagall called my name.

Hesitantly, I walked up to the front, sitting on the stool. I glanced around the audience and saw Stanty, smiling at me. From among the first years, Draco smirked. McGonagall placed the hat on my head. It would say Slytherin. That's were all the Chances went.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the youngest Chance," the Hat said. "You are – different from your family."

_Different_?

"Yes. . . . Your heart – your heart is pure, innocent, and clear. It is a beautiful thing to encounter such a phenomenon. But I also see loyalty, bravery, and cunning. You have many great qualities, strong qualities. Young Chance, I am going to give you a chance to control your destiny."

_What are you saying? Please just – just put me in Slytherin._

"That is not the place for you at all. They will eat you up and spit you out alive."

_Please, you don't understand! I have to be in Slytherin. If I'm not my family would never forgive me!_

"I'm sorry but it is out of my hands. Besides, Miss Rowling deems it so. I must put you in – _GRYFFINDOR_!"

There was a shocked silence. Not even the Gryffindor table cheered. Dumbledore and the teachers clapped but nobody else. Nobody who knew who the Chances were expected me to be a – a Gryffindor.

I saw Stanty's face. Shocked, like I felt. Same with Draco. I hadn't even gotten a chance to properly beg. What on earth was I going to do?

The hat was lifted from my head and I got up, silently moving to the Gryffindor table. When I looked to Stanton again, he looked away.

I dazed out for the rest Sorting, barely acknowledged when Harry and Ron sat down across from me, and didn't even touch my food.

After dinner, instead of following my Prefect like I was supposed to, I ran in the direction of the Slytherin. Stanty was their Prefect so he wasn't hard to find at the front of the new first years. Draco stood beside him and he shook his head at me when I approached.

"Stanton! Stanton, please!" I reached out and grabbed his elbow.

He jerked away from me, walking on as if I hadn't even said anything, as if I wasn't still his little sister. The new Slytherins laughed and kept walking. Soon I was alone in the hallway.

"Big brothers can be gits, can't they?" I looked up, surprised to see Fred standing behind me. He grinned. "Believe me, I know. I have three of 'em."

I looked away, looking back in the direction of the Slytherins, trying to keep Fred from seeing me cry. What was I going to do?

Fred's hand suddenly landed gently on my shoulder. "Mind if I show you to the dorms? It's dangerous for a little girl to be wandering the halls."

"I'm not a 'little girl'," I said, rubbing my nose on my sleeve. How dare he? He could only be maybe thirteen. It wasn't as if he were hilariously older than me.

"Excuse me then," he said, still grinning. "First years have always been little by definition. Come on then before Percy the Kiss butt finds us."

With my arms crossed over my chest, I let Fred lead me away.

* * *

**Halloween**

_Dear Marlow,_

_Your father is furious._

_Best stay up there for Christmas to give him a chance to calm down._

_Love, _

_Your mother._

It was brief and to the point, of course. I folded up and stuck it into the back of the book I was reading, continuing to walk down the corridor.

I was always reading. I didn't talk. I had no friends (besides the ever persistent Fred Weasley if you could call him a friend). Maybe if I insisted upon it, Dumbledore would see how miserable I was and let me switch to Slytherin and my father might forgive me.

"_It's no wonder no one can stand her,"_ Ron said from somewhere behind me, "_she's a nightmare honestly._"

Hermione bumped into me on her haste to get away from them. My book went skittering across the floor.

We must have been in the void then because Harry appeared suddenly in front of me, smiling. My book was in his hands. "Here you go," he said.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Do you ever, I don't know, hang out with anyone?" Harry asked. "It seems as if you're always to yourself."

"She is always to herself," Ron said, coming up besides us.

"Well, do you want to hang with us, some time?" Harry said. "You look as if you could use some friends."

"I'm fine, thanks," I mumbled, pushing past him. It was rude when he was trying to be nice but I didn't want any friends. I needed to prove to Father that I was not enjoying it here in Gryffindor House.

I left the Halloween feast early that night, still not eating properly but it didn't matter. On my way back, I stopped at the bathroom.

Hermione was leaning against the wall, eyes red. "Oh!"

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone else was in here," I said.

"It's fine," Hermione said. She was staring at me with interest. "It's Marlow, right?"

The Reject Slytherin, they called me behind my back (and in front of my face). "What's it too you?"

"I was just asking. You're my dorm-mate and I barely know a thing about you, is all. I keep to myself too and I noticed that you aren't all like Parvati or Lavender."

Oh yeah, those giggling twits.

"Yeah well," I started not really knowing what to say.

"We're both a couple of misfits aren't we," she said, giggling at some joke I didn't get. When I didn't laugh she went on. "Maybe – maybe you and I could be friends?

What was it with everyone? Was I some friendless charity case today or something? But I surprised myself by saying, "Sure, maybe."

There was a great thumping sound, followed by the sound of a door locking. Hermione and I backed up as a troll started towards us, lumbering slowly. We screamed.

Hermione fell back against the wall, unmovable. I grabbed her arm, trying to pull her. My voice was high and hoarse as I said, "Hermione, come on, we've got to move! _We've got to move!_"

We were back in the book suddenly as Ron and Harry came running in. I was watching the troll when Harry ran up. "_Come on, run, run!" _he said, trying to pull Hermione.

"_She won't move!"_ I said, just as scared.

The troll roared heading for Ron.

"_Harry!_" I screamed as he ran, jumping up onto the back of the troll, shoving his wand up the trolls nostril. "_Ron do something!"_

Ron whipped his wand from his pocket, screaming, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The club rose and then bonked down on the troll's head, sending it to the ground.

I was finally able to lift Hermione up, gripping each other's arms, we moved forward. "_Is it – dead_?" Hermione asked.

"_I don't think so,_" Harry said. "_I think it's just been knocked out._"

I almost gagged as he pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. "_Ew – Troll boogers_."

That was when the teachers came running in. I really didn't want Harry and Ron to get in trouble. They did, after all, just save mine and Hermione's lives.

"_They were looking for us!"_ I said, loudly so that McGonagall would hear me.

Everyone looked to Hermione and me, confused.

"_We went looking for the troll because we – we thought we could deal with it ourselves," _Hermione said. _"—You know, because I've read all about them_."

Glad she caught on, I nodded eagerly. Behind the teachers, Ron and Harry were staring at us in shock. "_If they hadn't found us, we'd be dead by now. They didn't have time to go get anyone. It was about to finish Hermione and I off when they came._"

I barely acknowledge the fact that she took ten points away. I snuck one more glance at Ron and Harry as Hermione and I left. We walked in silence for a long time until Hermione cleared her throat, just as we reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Did we – did we do the right thing?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," I told her. "Pig Snout," I said to the Fat Lady. "They did save us after all. That's more than ten lousy points."

Hermione and I stood by the portrait hole, waiting for Harry and Ron. After we said our thanks, I looked to Harry. "Is that – is that offer still open then? For friends?"

He smiled. "Always."

* * *

**Christmas**

_Marlow_

_You have single-handedly disgraced the Chance name._

_You are no longer welcome in this family._

_Xavier_

This was my present for Christmas along with the five others from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and surprisingly Mrs. Weasley. I reread it ten times but it was never any different. I had been disowned for something that wasn't even my fault.

I was shocked out of my reading when someone shoved the auburn Weasley sweater over my head, the letter falling from my hands.

"_You've got to wear the sweater, Mar,"_ Fred was saying as I pulled my head through. He grinned. "_It's tradition_."

I smiled, reaching for my father's letter . . . only to find that Harry had it. He was still laughing and joking with the rest though so I wasn't sure if he had read the letter at all.

When Percy and the twins left, Ron went to the bathroom to change get dressed.

"Marlow?" I looked to Harry. He was looking guilty, handing the letter to me. "I – I didn't mean to read it. It was just lying on the floor and I tried to grab it before the others saw because I saw what was written. . . . Are you okay?"

I opened my mouth to tell him that of course I was. It was just a silly misunderstanding . . . but there were no such things in my family. The tears came before I could stop them. My knees curled up to my chest and I put my head down on them.

I felt Harry's hand on my back as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," I said, lifting my head and wiping the tears with my new sleeve. "I just – I was hoping to explain it to him. I never thought that my family would abandon me."

"You still have us," Harry said, smiling. "And we'll always be here for you. We'll be your family."

I threw my arms around his shoulders in a hug, surprising him and surprising myself. Hugging was a nonexistent thing in my house.

"Oh." We looked up at Ron, who was pink in the face. "Am I interrupting something?'

"Of course not!" Harry and I said, splitting apart. We looked at each other, both red in the face.

"Let's just go downstairs to eat," I mumbled.

* * *

**Snape's Puzzle**

Harry and I stood in front of Snape's enchantment, both of us scared out of our minds and quiet. Hermione had opted to stay behind with Ron.

So far, it had been one mind boggling escapade after another. If it weren't for Hermione, we would have been strangled by the devil's snare. Harry kept us from being trapped in a room of winged keys. Ron, clever and brave, fought our way through the chess set and won.

It felt like it was my turn.

"_It's not magic," _I said. "_Harry, it's logic, a simple puzzle. A lot of wizards don't have an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck here."_

"_But so will we, won't we?" _Harry said.

I looked over him, smiling. "_No, actually. Stanton used to sneak into Muggle towns all the time when he could get away with it – he used to bring back these little puzzles for me to play with."_

I remembered it like it was just yesterday. He had brought me a puzzle and said, "Look Marzy! Look at the incredible things Muggles do with their time! Pathetic isn't it? It looks so boring!"

But it wasn't boring at all. I spent all my free time on that logic puzzle, trying to figure it out. It took me a moment, but I got it . . . and I had asked Stanton to bring me another.

Picking up the piece of paper with the clues, I walked up and down the table while Harry stood behind me patiently.

Put that one here. . . .

No here. . . .

Yep and this one goes here . . . .

Move that one over a couple of spaces . . . .

And – "_I've got it_. _That one, the smallest one will get us through to the Stone."_

"_There's only enough there for one of us," _Harry said. _"That's hardly a swallow._"

I looked up at him, already seeing what was forming in his head. "_Harry_ –_"_

"_Which one will get you back through the purple flames?__"_

"_That round one there, but Harry – I'm not going to let you go alone!"_

"_No, listen. You drink that. Go back and get Ron and Hermione. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy – go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."_

"_No – Harry, what if – what if Voldemort's with him?"_

"_Well – I was lucky once, wasn't I? I might get lucky again."_

I ran forward, throwing my arms around his shoulders. He said my name, embarrassed, but I ignored him. "_You're a great wizard, Harry_."

"_I'm not as good as you_," he told me.

"_Harry, you – you let me turn to you when I couldn't turn to anyone else. And you – you just get the important things. Friendship and bravery go a lot farther than books and smarts. Please – be careful."_

I picked up the round bottle I had indicated and drank it. A shiver ran down my spine and I felt Harry grab my arm gently. "_It's not poison_?"

"_No, but it's really cold_."

"_Go before it wears off_."

I turned, heading towards the flames. With one look back and nervous tears in my eyes, I went through.

* * *

**Going Home**

It was an odd feeling, laughing and talking with my friends.

Friends.

Stuck up in my house without anyone but Stanton, Mother, and Father talked, I never knew what friends were, never knew what the word meant but now . . . now I knew.

I was so happy.

The train pulled to a stop at Kings' Cross and it took us all a minute to get onto the platform. There was some sort of commotion.

I froze when I realized what people were staring at.

Three of my good suitcases sat in the middle of the platform. There was no note, no sign of my family.

They had abandoned me for real. I had thought – I had thought that even though Father had sent that letter, that everything would kind of – clear up.

Trying to put on a good face for the end of the chapter, I grinned. "_Must have gone on holiday without me," _I said. "_Are you going to be alright this summer, Harry?"_

Thankfully the attention shifted back to him and he finished off the chapter. I sat down on my trunk, thinking. What could I do?

The Leaky Cauldron was always vacant, I supposed. . . . Or maybe I could go back and stay in the Hog's Head in Hogsmead. . . . . Or if I got really adventurous, I could live on the Knight Bus. . . .

"Mar." I looked up at my three friends. They all looked nervous. Hermione was the first to speak. "Are you – oh Marlow, did they –"

She couldn't finish. I smiled. "Father's a man of his word. He said I was no longer welcome in this family and I guess he meant it."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Harry said. "You can't just – you can't just stay here."

"I was thinking the Leaky Cauldron would be a good place to stay."

My friends looked shocked at the idea. Ron straightened his face, determined now. "Be right back."

He ran over to his mom, who was waiting patiently for him with the twins, Ginny, Percy, and Mr. Weasley. They spoke briefly. I saw Fred look up at me . . . my face flushed. Oh, just great. Before I knew it, Mrs. Weasley and Ron were heading back in my direction. Ron pulled Harry and Hermione away as Mrs. Weasley sat down on my trunk next to me.

"Hello dear," she said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Did you get the gift I sent?"

"I did. It's a lovely sweater. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

We were silent for a moment. "Ron tells me that – that you and your family have been having some problems."

"Nothing that's not normal," I said. I gestured around at the suitcases. "I'm sure – I'm sure they'll come get me once Father's calmed down."

"And how long will it be till then?"

I looked down at my hands. Tears came to my eyes then and my voice cracked. "I don't know."

She put her hand on my back. "While it isn't much, the Burrow is home. We – we haven't as much space as you may be used to but I'm sure Ginny wouldn't mind sharing a room. What I'm trying to say is you're welcome to come and stay with us."

"Oh, I couldn't impose, Mrs. Weasley. I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"You wouldn't be a burden at all dear. We would love to have you if you'll come."

I started to cry. Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms around me. "There, there love. It's alright. Come now, let's get your things in the car."

I nodded. We stood and I reached for one of my suitcases, only to find Fred holding it. He grinned, reaching forward to wipe a tear from my eye with a finger. "Oi, Forge! Come help me with this stuff."

"Coming Gred! Merlin, what's she got in these, rocks?"

I picked up the other suitcase and started towards the car. Ginny was grinning. "Another girl in the house! Finally!"

Mr. Weasley took my suitcase from me. "Welcome to the Weasleys, Marlow."

"Welcome home," Ron said, grinning.

I smiled.

Home.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked. Thanks a bunch for reading.**


	28. Prequel: What am I Doing Here?

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Sleep.

It was truly a beautiful thing.

_Tap, tap. Tap, tap._

What in the world?

What was that?

Oh. It was probably Hedwig. Why would Harry send her back so late?

Groaning, I staggered out of bed, moving to the window.

_Tap, tap. Tap, tap._

Gosh, Hedwig, I was coming. If she kept this up, she'd wake Ginny.

I opened the window, sticking out my hand . . . only to be pulled from my warm room.

I snapped awake then, about to scream but a hand covered my mouth.

"Quiet, Mar, you'll wake the neighborhood," Fred said, grinning.

Looking around, I realized I was sitting in the Weasley car . . . and it was hovering by mine and Ginny's third floor window. Ron, George, and Fred were all dressed, smiling, Fred behind the wheel.

"What is going on?" I said.

"We're going to break Harry out, of course," Ron said, leaning up from the back seat. "We thought you might like to come along."

I looked down at my purple silk pajamas, pinned up hair, and bare feet. "You could have a least warned me. "

"I think you look cute," Fred said, taking off his jacket and draping it around my shoulders. I blushed, sticking my arms through the sleeves as we drove off.

"Aww look at her, she's turning red," George said, laughing. "Looks like someone's got a cru – ow!"

My hand turned slightly red from where I had knocked George on the back of his head. Zipping the coat up, I climbed into the backseat, next to Ron who was obviously trying not to laugh. I folded my arms, looking out the window, Fred glancing back at me in the rear view mirror with a smile in his eyes.

Whatever. This was dumb.

We flew through the night in silence and I reflected on the last couple of weeks. I had come to know the Weasleys incredibly well. Mrs. Weasley had been right; the burrow wasn't like anything I was used too but despite the clutter and disorganization, it actually felt like a home. Everyone was nice to me and tried to make me feel welcome. I even got a chance to meet Bill and Charlie, who were the absolute nicest. It took a minute for me to break out of habit. Unlike my house, there wasn't a set time when we had to be in our rooms. Toys and favorite things weren't locked up for punishment and I didn't have to pick locks in order to get my things. Dinner was always loud and fun, not stiff and boring. There was even a ghoul in the attic that creaked and banged; Father would have never allowed that. But I loved it. I was finding that I loved ever single minute of my time here, though it was still taking some getting used to. I would though, what with Fred always pestering me.

We finally reached Privet Drive. "Ready, Mar?" Fred asked.

I rolled my eyes. What kind of question was that? "Of course," I said.

We pulled up to Harry's window (the only one with bars on it) and Ron tapped on the glass, just as George had done my window.

"_All right, Harry_?" George said when Harry had finished stuttering.

I listened to them talk for a moment before I leaned over Ron. "_Stop gibbering," _I told him._ "We've come to take you home with us_."

Harry obviously hadn't noticed I was there. "_Marlow? They got you into this too?"_

I grinned. _"I'm a sucker for adventure_."

I sat back again until after the bars were off the window and Fred moved the car back towards the window.

"_Get in_," Ron said.

"_But all my Hogwarts stuff – my wand – my broomstick –"_

"_Where is it?_"

"_Locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and I can't get out of this room –"_

"_Oh, that's easy_," I said. I climbed out of the car, Fred and George following behind me. I pulled one of the pins from my hair, part of it falling in front of my face. I picked the lock, sitting back as the door swung open. Turning around I saw the boys staring at me. "_What?_"

"_Where'd you learn that?_" Fred asked looking amused.

"_Taught myself. Can't you pick locks?_"

"_Course we can," George said. "Just a little surprised that you can too."_

"_Right, so – we'll get your trunk – you grab anything you need from your room and hand it out to Ron," George said. "Come on, Mar."_

Harry warned us about the bottom step and we hurried out. Fred and George hopped down, not making a sound. Obviously realizing that I wouldn't be able to do this without help, Fred turned around as I jumped, catching me in his arms. He grinned as I blushed, moving away from him.

Quietly, I picked the lock, standing back again it opened.

"Any more hidden talents I should know about?" Fred whispered as he and George hefted the trunk out of the closet.

"Plenty I'm sure," I said, Fred's grin widened but he didn't say anything else as we moved back up the steps.

I climbed back into the front seat as Fred pulled the trunk into the car, Fred and George pushing. We were getting ready to leave when Hedwig cried out.

"_THAT RUDDY OWL!"_ came the voice of Harry's uncle.

Harry ran back in to grab Hedwig's cage, passing it to Ron. I had to crawl back of the seat to grab Harry's wrists as Vernon grabbed his ankle. Ron, Fred, and George grabbed onto me, pulling back. "_Come on!" _I said.

We all pulled and finally Harry was in side of the car. Ron reached over and slammed the door. "_Put your foot down, Fred!_"

I climbed back into the front seat as we zoomed off into the night, Harry leaning out the window. "_See you next summer!_"

I laughed along with the rest.

Yep, I was definitely enjoying my time here.

* * *

**Driving**

"_This is a bad idea," _I said, looking out my window. "_This is a fabulously horrible idea."_

We were flying. We were flying the Weasley car. And I'm fairly sure Muggles had seen us blasting off. What were we doing?

"_Oh calm down, Marlow,_" Ron said. "_All we've got to worry about now are airplanes_."

Even I, in my panic state, couldn't help but laugh. I sat back in my seat and we flew on, dipping down every once in a while to check on the train.

It was during the 'several uneventful hours later' Void did Ron ask me a question that I knew had been on his mind ever since we had gone to pick up Harry. "So – you and Fred?"

I blushed. "What are you talking about?"

"Just – you two seem . . . close."

I opened my mouth to protest. But Harry beat me too it, scoffing. "Come on, Ron. That's like saying just because you and Hermione are close that something's going on."

I giggled at Ron's obvious discomfort.

I had fallen asleep in the back of the car when it began to shudder. "_What's going on_?" I asked, leaning into the front seat. Through the front window I could see Hogwarts just ahead. But the way the car was shaking, I didn't think we were going to make it.

The car wobbled. We were over the lake.

"_Ron," _I started.

"_It's fine_," he said. "_Come _on."

The car sputtered again . . . and died.

I screamed as we nosed dived towards the ground, Ron banging on the dashboard to make it start again – which of course was nearly pointless.

I was flung forward out of my seat as we slammed into a tree, ending up upside down on the backseat floor.

"_Marlow_," Harry said.

"_I'm fine, I'm fine_," I said.

I forced myself up, back into my seat as Ron discovered his broken wand. I had looked out the window when I saw the tree branch heading towards the car. It crashed into the side before I could say anything, sending me into the other door. Another blow hit the roof.

"_What's happen –?"_

"_The tree!" I screamed, pointing forward. _

Ron gasped and Harry looked up just as the window shield was pummeled by a large tree branch. We had to duck down as the roof was hit, starting to cave in.

"_Run for it_!" Ron shouted, but the tree continued to hit against the car. Suddenly the car started again.

"_Reverse!_" Harry cried out.

I was flung forward again, slamming my head on the back of the front seat. I saw stars and for a minute, I thought I might black out . . . but then my seat tilted and I found myself on the grass. Harry pulled me back quickly as the car sped off into the darkness.

"_You've got to be kidding me_," I said.

I followed the boys quietly up to the school, pulling my trunk. My body was aching sore and my head pounded. Peering through the window, we saw that the Sorting had already started. It couldn't possibly get any worse.

The only good thing seemed to be that Snape was gone.

"_Maybe he's sick," _I said, grinning. "_Stuck in bed with some horrible disease."_

"_Maybe he's _left_," _Harry said, "_because he missed out on the Defense against the Dark Arts job _again!"

"_Or he might have been _sacked_," _Ron said happily. "_I mean, everyone hates him_ –_"_

"_Or maybe_," said a voice behind us, "_he's waiting to hear why you three didn't on the school train."_

I turned around slowly, knowing that when I did, Snape would be there behind us.

It just got worse.

* * *

**Polyjuice Potion**

It was blazing in the small bathroom. Hermione passed ingredients to me and I stirred them into the potion.

"It's almost finished," I told her. "Where are Ron and Harry?"

"I sent them to get hair from Crabbe and Goyle," Hermione said. "They should be back soon."

"I cannot believe we're doing this," I said, wiping sweat from my brow.

If it weren't for the fact that I cared so much about my friends, I would wonder often why I let myself get into these situations with them. Harry was hearing voices in the wall, there was blood on the wall in the hallways, Harry keeps getting caught next to people who have been petrified, and he might just be the Heir of Slytherin. Now, I was making a very illegal potion for them in order for them to interrogate Malfoy.

"You sure you don't want to join in?' Hermione said, grinning.

"Can't even if I wanted to. There're no more Slytherins for me to impersonate."

Hermione and I fell quiet as Ron and Harry came back in. "_Marlow? Hermione?_"

I separated the potion into the three separate vials as Hermione, Ron, and Harry waited patiently. "_I'm sure I did everything right. It looks like it should. Once you've drunk it, you'll have an hour before you change back into yourselves."_

I passed out the vials, stepping out of the way. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at me, anxious. "_Why are you slurping up with us then?"_ Ron asked.

"_We had a deal_," I said, grinning. "_I made the potion and you guys do the 'interview'_. _Go on, add the hair."_

I watched them all carefully, waiting for them to change. They each separated into different cubicles. "_Count us off, Mar,_" Harry said.

"_Oh, er – one – two – three –"_

I heard their gasps of surprise and slight pain. It was Harry first that stumbled out of the stall. I jumped slightly though, at the sight of him. _"I should have brought a camera._"

Ron came out next of course, shocked.

Hermione, however, didn't want to go.

"_Hermione are you okay?" _Harry asked.

"_Fine – I'm fine – go on_ –_"_

"_I'll stay and wait for you all," _I said. Harry and Ron nodded, hurrying out of the bathroom.

"Marlow?" Hermione said, when the boys were gone. "What does the book say about – about animal transformations?"

"Animal?" I asked. "Hermione what's going on?"

"Please, just look."

I grabbed the book from the sink, flipping through the chapter on Polyjuice potion. "It says it – it's not meant for animal transformations."

I heard the lock click and I screamed as Hermione stepped out. "Hermione what have you done?"

Hermione burst into tears, her hands – er, paws, covering up her bright yellow eyes.

See? Why do I put up with this stuff.

* * *

**Valentine**

I skirted through the hallways, bumping into people. I had to get away from the thing. Oh, gosh, where was Harry when I needed him? Maybe if I was in the narrative, the stupid thing would go away.

I screamed as I fell forward, all my things falling to the ground. Looking back, I saw the dwarf clinging to my ankle. "You're makin' this a lot more difficult than it has to be!" he growled.

"_I don't want the stupid card_!" I said, my face turning red as I realized we had fallen into the narrative. Looking up I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione watching me. Harry looked just about as embarrassed as I felt. His face was red while Ron just looked angry. "_What happened to you?_"

"_Long story_," Harry said, moving to gather my stuff.

The dwarf however was not through with me. He stood to his feet, as I sat up, brushing my hair out of my face again, pulling it back into its tiny ponytail. "_Bunch o' spoiled kids. Can't even get 'em to stand still for a minute_."

"_Are you going to give me the card or what?"_ I grumbled.

He pressed the thing into my hand before waddling off, cursing.

"_Who's it from?" _Hermione asked, smiling.

I stuffed the card into my bag. "_Don't know, don't care._"

I didn't even remember the card again until I was dumping my stuff back out on my bed that night. It fell out, bright purple, my favorite color. I picked it up, opening it and gasping as colorful sparks flew out. The sparks fell back onto the paper and began to spell out words:

_**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY BEAUTIFUL!**_

_**Love, Fred**_

I couldn't help the small smile that came to my face. I'd have to get him something now.

* * *

**Petrified**

"What exactly am I looking for again?" I asked Hermione, peering over the stack of books on the table.

"Anything that mentions snakes," Hermione said. "Really big snakes."

I was bored and Hermione wouldn't tell me exactly what was going on. We had to be the only ones in the library because everyone else was headed out to the Quidditch game. "Hermione."

"Keep looking. Let me know if you find anything."

I picked up another book, opening it. Hermione gasped suddenly. "I've found it!"

"Found what?" But she didn't answer. I couldn't see her but I could hear her quill scratching on parchment.

"There. We've got to – Hey, wait!"

The table shook violently as Hermione jumped up. The books fell over, trapping me in my seat. "Hermione! Hermione wait!"

I finally managed to get up, heading towards the exit . . . but I tripped, my foot catching on something. Looking back, I saw a bag strap attached to my foot. Farther past that –

I screamed. I screamed and screamed and screamed until I felt myself being yanked up, arms around me. "Miss Chance, calm down," Dumbledore told me. I did, taking a deep breath but that didn't stop the tears falling down my face.

Hermione and some Ravenclaw stared up at me, petrified.

I dazed out again until I found myself in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey forced some kind of calming potion down my throat but that didn't stop me from bursting into tears again when Harry and Ron came in.

Harry put his hand on my shoulder and I tried to calm down.

"_I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower,_" McGonagall said. "_I need to address the students in any case._"

Heads hung, we followed our Head of House back to the Tower, leaving our friend behind.

* * *

**Spiders**

So there isn't much that I'm afraid of.

People thought I was afraid to fly. I'm not. I just don't like brooms. They're uncomfortable.

But I am afraid of spiders.

When I was younger, father had a closet that he used for 'disobedience'. He'd lock me and Stanton up in there when we didn't listen. It was a small dark cramped place inhabited by spiders. They would crawl all over me, in my hair, on my face. But I couldn't scream because that would mean I'd have to spend a longer time in there.

I did scream now though . . . at least until Ron through his hand over my mouth. I know he wanted to scream just as bad as I did but he focused on keeping me from screaming.

Giant monstrous spiders.

How on earth . . . who on earth was letting this things stay alive out here? Why in the world were we out here?

"_We'll just go, then_," Harry said to Aragog, who was backing into his little burrow.

"_Go?" _said Aragog. "_I think not. . . ."_

They were going to eat us.

Oh Merlin, I was going to be killed by spiders!

Please just let me pass out now.

The area blazed with lights as the Weasley car came rushing towards us, hitting spiders, knocking out of the way. I felt my feet leave the ground as I was tossed into the car, Harry following behind me. Fang, Hagrid's dog, came next, followed by Ron.

We sped away, knocking more spiders out of the way.

I was more than grateful when we finally made it out of the forest, the car stopping suddenly. Harry opened the door and Fang ran to Hagrid's house, just as terrified as I felt. Harry pulled me out, my arms wrapping around his waist. Ron came next, looking shell shocked.

"_You all right?"_ Harry asked.

I quickly let go, mumbling that I was. Harry went inside the house. I followed Ron to the pumpkin patch where he was throwing up. I smoothed down my hair with shaking hands. My legs went weak beneath me and I fell to my knees.

So spiders were an exception.

I'd never listen to Hagrid again for as long as I lived.

* * *

**The Chamber**

I stumbled at the end of the slide, but Harry caught me before I fell. I followed his suit, lighting my wand as Ron and Lockhart joined us at the bottom of the slide.

Walking down the tunnel, getting frightened by the snake skin, I wondered again what in the world was I doing here. I know that I never would have let Ron and Harry come down here by themselves, but I still couldn't imagine what we were going to do if we did run into the basilisk. It was hard to fight something that you couldn't look at.

I didn't turn when Lockhart went weak, but I rolled my eyes. Obviously, the sound of 'Marlow Lockhart' had officially lost its appeal.

But I did spin around when Lockhart grabbed Ron's wand. "_The adventure ends here, kids! I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you three _tragically _lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body – say good-bye to your memories_! Obliviate_!"_

It sounded as if a bomb went off! I stood there, shocked until I felt someone's hands on my shoulders, pushing me back. I practically went flying through the air, doing a backwards somersault before landing on my stomach. I coughed, looking up at Harry who was gazing at the wall separating us from the exit.

"_Ron,"_ I mumbled. "_He – he pushed me out of the way. . . . He pushed me and he –"_

I jumped to my feet, running at the wall. "_Ron! Ron are you okay? Ron!"_

"_I'm here!"_ Ron said. "_I'm okay – this git's not, though – he got blasted by the wand –"_

Harry and I looked at each other, both realizing that there would be no time to move the rocks. We had to go find Ginny. Saying our goodbyes to Ron, Harry took my hand, and we walked further into the temple.

* * *

"_Ginny!" _

She wasn't waking though. I looked up from her to see a boy standing behind Harry. He looked young, maybe a couple years older than us . . . and he was see through.

Harry looked up when the boy spoke, his eyes wide. "_Tom Riddle_."

I listened to the two of them talk, still trying to wake Ginny up. Maybe we could get her out of here while Harry kept Tom distracted. Still it was shocking to learn the truth to all our questions. Poor Hagrid, punished for something that was far from his fault. And that Tom Riddle was Voldemort.

Now that was the most shocking of all.

I looked up when Fawkes flew in, carrying that old Sorting Hat. I had to agree with Tom when he said that if this was our weapon, it wasn't very great.

"Please Ginny," I whispered into her ear. "Please wake up."

"_Who are you?"_ I looked up. I hadn't even realized that Harry and Tom had stopped talking to each other.

"_It's none of your business who she is!"_ Harry said. I think he realized what I had. The Chances had always been big supporters of Voldemort, even in school, I'm guessing. He'd kill me if he knew who I was.

Tom didn't look at Harry though. His eyes were narrowed at me. "_Who are you?"_

I reached for my wand but realized I had dropped it like Harry had . . . and he had them both. I saw him raise one of the wands, mine I think, and before I could say anything a small voice echoed in my head.

_Stand up_.

I did, surprised that I seemed to have lost control of my body.

_Tell me your name._

"_Marlow Chance_," I said though I hadn't really wanted too. Ginny was important right now. Getting out of here was important. My name was not important.

"_What are you doing to her?_" Harry said. "_Stop it! We haven't got time for games!"_

"_Oh this is far from a game, Harry,_" Tom said.

_Tell me what you are doing here with him._

Why? – it wasn't any of his business.

_Tell me._

No I don't think I will.

_Tell me!_

No!

Suddenly things were clear again. Harry was watching me, anxiously, while Tom frowned. "_You are tough to break. No matter. There are other ways of dealing with you, blood-traitor_."

He jerked the wand.

My hands flew over my head. I tried to bring them back down but it didn't work. They stretched out in front of me, pulling me towards the nearest wall. I turned, leaning back against the wall.

"_Stop it!_" Harry said.

I felt my feet leave the ground. Looking down, I found myself maybe five feet in the air. Tom smirked. "_You'll make a marvelous dessert for the basilisk._"

He slashed in the air. A jagged edge of purple light came speeding towards me. I could do nothing but stare, wide-eyed as it passed through my chest.

There was pain.

I felt myself falling.

My ankle cracked as I hit the floor.

I heard Harry yell my name as my head hit the floor too.

Darkness.

* * *

"_Marlow. Marlow, please wake up."_

I pried my eyes open as best as I could. I was lying on my back now, Harry was leaned over me. There was blood covering his robes and his face. I tried to sit up but I couldn't – the pain was almost unbearable.

"_Don't move," _Harry said. "_I'll be back."_

He left, I think, to go help Ginny. Ignoring his advice, I shifted, trying to sit up. I finally managed it, leaning back against the wall. It was getting hard to breathe. What had he done to me?

Harry came back moments later, Ginny in tow. "_Oh Marlow, I'm – I'm so sorry."_

"_I – I'm fine, Ginny,_" I said, smiling at her. I looked to my friend. "_Harry you have to – you have to go . . . get help . . . I can't –"_

"_I'm not leaving you down here alone,_" Harry said. "_I'm going to get you back safely, I promised."_

He slipped my arm around his shoulders, lifting me up. I cried out when I tried to put weight on my left foot, but with Ginny's help, we managed to hobble out of the Chambers, the door shutting behind us.

* * *

**Friends**

When I woke up, I was in the hospital wing.

I had passed out sometime after we got back above ground. Harry and Ron had helped me hobble painfully to McGonagall's office, Lockhart and Ginny behind us. By then, I was crying shamefully but I was pretty sure my ribs were broken and my ankle was definitely in bad shape. They put me in a chair, which was levitated and carried to the hospital wing.

That had been three days ago. Madam Pomfrey was fussing because there were all these gifts and cards sitting at the bottom of my bed. "From your friends, all of it. A mess. You've had a couple of visitors too. I think some are still outside."

"Please, let them in. Please?"

Madam Pomfrey glared at me a moment before huffing. She moved to the door and mumbled something. She quickly went back into her office as Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny came in. Harry I realized was with Dumbledore.

"I got all your stuff," I said, happily. "Thanks."

"All for the best," George said, ruffling my hair. "You were brave to go down there and get our little sister."

"Even if you were unconscious for half of it," Ron said, grinning.

"Well, according to Tom Riddle, I'm officially a blood traitor," I told them.

Fred held out his arms. "Welcome to the club!"

We talked for a while longer before they had to go to the feast. Hermione, Ron, George, and Ginny were the first ones out but Fred stayed for a moment. "Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"Not really," he said, leaning back in his chair. He looked down for a moment before looking back up at me. "Did you get my card?"

I stared blankly at him for a moment. Then I blushed. "Oh right! You're valentines!"

He grinned. "Did you like?"

"Yes it – it was very cute. Thank you. I meant to give you something."

"Don't worry about it. All for the best," he said. He stood to his feet, leaning forward to press a kiss against my cheek. My hand flew up to my face as my cheeks turned red. Fred chuckled. "Now I think I am hungry. See you!"

He ran out of the infirmary, stopping to look back at me for a moment before disappearing through the doors.

I grinned.

Got to love my friends.

* * *

**Family**

I stood in the corridor, staring out the window. We were in a Traveling Void so there was no need for me to be in the compartment with the rest. I was a tad bit worried, I guess, about going back to the Burrow with the rest. I couldn't keep expecting them to put up with me forever. This would be my second summer with them. Wouldn't they eventually grow tired of me?

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my sister." I looked up as Stanton approached me. He was flanked by a couple of his friends, not to mention our cousins Aerick and Artigan who must have been so excited to be invited to hang out among six years (them being only third years themselves). Stanton smirked. "Outcasted from everywhere, huh? Even the infamous Harry Potter doesn't want your friendship any longer?"

The rest laughed and I rolled my eyes. This was so typical and so absolutely annoying. Thank Merlin Stanton would be a seventh year next year, even though I'd still would have to deal with Aerick, Artigan, and Malfoy for four and five years (respectively). I could put up with them. Stanton, however, was another story. "Oh give it a rest Stanton. I don't have the time to put up with your pitiful barbs and insults."

Aerick and Artigan looked up Stanton, who merely shrugged, putting his hands into the pockets of his dress slacks. "Of course because you have so much more to do with your time. Look at you. You're pathetic. Do you realize how much this school is laughing at you? Even Salazar Slytherin didn't want you. No one wants you around. Not even your so called Gryffindor friends."

"Why don't you leave her alone already?" Surprisingly, it was Neville who had spoken, flanked by Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George. They came up beside me, Fred reaching for my hand to pull me back next to him. We must have been in the traveling Void. "We like Marlow just fine and we're glad to have her as a Gryffindor. You're just jealous you didn't get her as a Slytherin."

"Marlow's worth a ten of you," Hermione said. "So why don't you shove off?"

"Oh I'm so scared," Stanton said, his friends laughing. "A Mudblood, a Squib, and four blood traitors, three of those pitiful excuses for wizards in the first place."

George stepped forward, his wand out. "You watch your mouth before I have to wash it out for you."

Stanton's two friends, Artigan, and Aerick all pulled out their wands. Fred, Neville, and even Hermione followed suit. It was a very tense moment. I stepped forward, past my friends, looking up at Stanton. "Looks like you were wrong."

I grinned and Stanton frowned. Turning, I headed back towards my friends, taking Fred and Neville's arms, leading them back towards mine and Hermione's compartment. Stanton took a step towards us. "Just because you have your worthless friends to back you up doesn't mean anything, Marlow. You're still not wanted anywhere else."

"It's fine. I'm wanted here and that's good enough."

"This isn't over, _little sister._"

"Oh, I think it is," I said. "_Big brother_."

I smiled, happy as George reached forward and ruffled his hand through my hair. They might not be blood related, but they were my friends, my family. Even if I had been outcasted from my real family, it didn't matter. I had a home, friends who truly cared. . . .

I had a family.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the second installment. It took me a while but I hoped you liked it. Thanks a bunch.**


	29. Prequel: Poppy Among Roses

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters do not belong to me. Bummer.

* * *

**The Phone Call**

"Hey Marlow." I looked up from where I was sitting at the kitchen table doing my History of Magic homework. Fred stood at the entrance way to the living room grinning at me. "Come here, I want to show you something."

I shook my head at the fifteen-year-old, looking back down to my essay. "If it's another one of your silly pranks, I don't want anything to do with it."

"Aww, come on." He flung himself down into a chair across from me. "I made this one all by myself! Please?"

"No."

He plucked my quill from my hand, sticking it behind my ear. "You never take me seriously."

I smirked. "You never do anything serious."

"Touché."

Ron walked into the kitchen. "Come on, Fred, leave Marlow alone, she's trying to do her work, unlike you."

"You just want her all to yourself," Fred said, jumping up. "But never! Never I say! Ha Ha Ha!"

Ron rolled his eyes. I tried not to laugh but it was always funny, realizing how serious Ron was in the Voids, how studious. Fred, however, might always remain the same. "Come on, Mar, I'm about to call Harry. Dad plugged up the – the whatcamacallit- the telephone in the living room."

Leaving Fred to his whining, I followed Ron into the living room. I looked at the weird thing. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Dad said it was. . . . I think you just – just dial the number like this and – and you got it. It's ringing! Oh. _HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I – WANT – TO – TALK – TO – HARRY – POTTER!"_

I rushed forward. "_Ron – Ron, I don't think you have to talk that loud."_

"_WHO IS THIS?" _a voice bellowed from the other side. Ron and I jumped almost a foot in the air. "_WHO ARE YOU?"_

"_Ron –"_ I said, trying to stop Ron but he continued to scream.

"_RON – WEASLEY – AND – MARLOW – CHANCE! WE'RE – FRIENDS -- OF – HARRY'S – FROM – SCHOOL –"_

I snatched the phone from Ron. "_Excuse me, sir, I'm sorry for –"_

"_THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! DON'T YOU COME NEAR MY FAMILY!"_

There was a click which I was pretty sure meant the conversation was over. I looked to Ron. "Are my ears bleeding? They feel like they're bleeding."

"I think we got Harry in trouble," Ron said.

"You think?"

"Should we write Hermione and warn her?"

I thought on it. Hermione probably would have had enough sense to not say she was from Hogwarts but I didn't want to hurt Ron's feelings. "Sure, just to be on the safe side."

It was going to be a long summer for Harry.

* * *

**The Dementor**

"_What's happening?"_ I asked as the train slowed. I got up, moving to look out the corridor, noticing a lot of other people doing the same.

Suddenly it jolted to a stop. I fell backwards, landing on someone. "_Ow_!"

"_Sorry Harry!"_

Ron was peering out the window. The compartment door opened and someone fell over my feet before I could move off Harry's lap.

"_Sorry – d'you know what's going on? – Ouch – sorry –"_

I realized then, that I was still slightly sitting on Harry's lap. I blushed, trying to scoot over but Neville got in my way, but it actually helped me; he sat on Crookshanks so I couldn't.

Hermione had gotten up but found herself crashing into Ginny.

"_Can someone please scoot over?_" I said, now mortified. Harry grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of him as Neville finally scooted over, earning him another hiss and scratch from Crookshanks.

"_Quiet!" _I looked up as Professor Lupin stood. He lit something and it made it look as if he was holding fire in his hands. "_Stay where you are._"

But then the door slid open.

I felt the creature, whatever it was, before I saw it. And then I felt the cold. Looking up, I saw this horrible creature standing in our doorway, reaching out it's scaly hand.

Darkness.

The closet.

Cold, spiders. Just the sound of my own breathing.

And he left me there. My father left me there.

I only snapped out of it when Harry fell over into my lap, unconscious. "Harry!" I said, surprised and scared as he started twitching. I held onto him as best as I could, trying to keep him from hitting his head as he slid out of his seat, taking me with him.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Lupin cried. Something odd, like an animal, burst from the end of his wand, glowing and bright. It pushed the creature back, out into the hallway and away from us.

Everyone seemed to snap awake then. Ron rushed forward and helped move Harry so that he was lying on the bench. Lupin moved back over to his briefcase, reaching inside. I was shaking, I realized, when he handed me a large block of chocolate. "It'll make you feel better," he said.

I took it but I didn't eat it just then. I had to help Harry. I started patting his cheeks softly. "_Harry. Harry. Are you all right_**?"**

"_W – what?_"

Harry sat up with a start, looking around, the thoughts in his head turning into the narrative. Ron and I helped him back into his seat. I could tell he was embarrassed when he realized no one else had fainted like he had. I think I had come close but my worry for him had snapped me back to my senses.

Oh, Harry.

It was times like this and I didn't like the feeling I got, knowing the burden Harry had.

I felt helpless.

* * *

**Divinations**

You have got to be kidding me.

This class – it could have been real. This teacher – she had to be an actress or something.

I could not believe we had to take this class!

Hermione and I were partnered up. I thought for a moment that Hermione would be able to help me out but I don't think either of us were really getting the concept of the class.

"What's my cup say?" I asked, trying to get back on track from laughing at what I heard Harry say Ron's cup had to 'say'. The perfume was making me feel tired. I only asked to keep myself awake.

"Right, well_,"_ Hermione said. "_I see a, er – what does that look like to you, Harry?"_

She passed the cup over to their table and Harry turned it over and over. "_Sorta like a fish," _he said finally.

"_Well, that's dumb," _I scoffed_. " I don't even know how to swim."_

The four of us burst into tearful laughs, Ron trying to calm us down so that he could read Harry's cup. "_My turn. . . . There's a blob a bit like a bowler hat in here, Harry. Maybe you're going to work for the Ministry of Magic. . . . But this way, it looks more like an acorn. . . . What's that? 'A windfall, unexpected gold.' Excellent, you can lend me some . . . and there's a thing here that looks like an animal . . . yeah, if that was its head . . . it looks like a hippo . . . no, a sheep . . ."_

I snorted with laughter as Professor Trelawney swooped over. "She's a sight," I told Hermione.

"Most definitely," Hermione said. She scoffed when Trelawney said something about Harry having an enemy. "_But everyone knows that. . . . Well they do. Everybody knows about Harry and You-Know-Who._"

I was both amazed and shocked with Hermione. I had never heard her speak back to a teacher before. It was incredible and scary.

When Trelawney screamed, collapsing dramatically into a chair, I decided then. "Definitely. She is definitely an actress."

And now my poor friend, already so burden, was cursed with the Grim.

I swear, this was not turning into a good year.

* * *

**Letters and Sirius**

_Dear Mother_

_Thanks so much for your Christmas wishes. I don't mind that they're early. I love the hair clips you sent. I still haven't let my hair grow out like you've wanted but I'm sure these will come in handy._

_And thanks again for the account. I'm amazed at how you've managed to sneak so much money into it in the last year and a half without father noticing._

_How is Stanton? Is he excited to be graduating this year? I don't see him much anymore but I'm fairly sure he's avoiding me._

_The Weasleys have been taking great care of me. I tried to give Mrs. Weasley the money you sent for her but she wouldn't take it. She told me to tell you, that from one mother to another, she understands the need to care for your child and that you don't need to worry. She says I can stay as long as I need to. _

_I miss you terribly mother and I hope everything will turn out alright in the end. _

_Love,_

_Marlow_

I folded up my letter, yawning. It was late . . . really late. But I couldn't sleep, not since Hogsmeade when we learned about Sirius and the Potters.

I looked up as the stairs creaked, seeing Harry. He hesitated for a moment, but I smiled at him and he moved further into the Common Room, sinking into a chair next to me. I sat quietly, waiting for him to speak, knowing that he would when he wanted to.

Sure enough, he sighed. "It's not fair."

"I know," I told him.

"He was their best friend," he said. "I have . . . I have picture of him, laughing at my parents wedding and he just – he just handed them over to die."

I didn't say what I was thinking. I didn't say that it all seemed a little fishy to me. I could never do something like that to Harry, Ron, or Hermione if I had been in Sirius place. I think I understood, slightly, what Sirius must have gone through being the Gryffindor in an all Slytherin family. Parents who must have hated him like my father hated me; hated for wanting to do right. Being the black sheep in the family, the odd man out. And then – and then to find them: people who actually care, who want to be your friends despite who you are and where you come from. You couldn't just betray them like that, not without affecting you and if what Fudge said was true, he wasn't haunted by the Dementors. That either meant he was as soulless as people thought or . . .

He didn't do it.

I looked to Harry, his eyes reflecting the firelight. I could practically see the anger burning inside of him, the hatred. We were only thirteen. We weren't supposed to feel that much pain and anger at this age. But it was there.

I reached over and took Harry's hand in mine. He didn't look at me, but he clasped onto my hand, needing the support.

And because he was my best friend, my 'them', I would support him.

* * *

**Crookshanks**

I looked back in forth between Ron and Hermione. Ron, who had come back down after storming out of the common room, had his arms crossed, looking angry. Hermione looked as if she was about to cry.

"Are you quite through?" I asked Ron.

He didn't speak for a while. "She started it!" he said, pointing at Hermione.

"Me?" Hermione said, indignant. "It is not my fault!"

"Not your fault! Hermione you bought that stupid cat!"

"Crookshanks is not stupid! He's a cat, Ron! Cat's hunt mice! It's the natural order of things, he doesn't know any better!"

"That's not the point! You know better! Teach him to leave Scabbers alone!"

"Enough!" I said when I saw Hermione was about to respond. I turned to Ron. "Grow up, Ron!"

"What?! How could you possibly be mad at –?"

"It is not Hermione's fault!" I said. "She had to by Crookshanks because Miss Rowling said she had to and Crookshanks has to chase Scabbers because he was told too! And I know you have to be angry because you're supposed to too but that does not give you the right to be a git to Hermione in the Voids too! So grow up and stop treating Hermione like crap or else –"

"Or else what?" Ron said, in one snarky moment of anger towards me.

I leaned forward, speaking deadly quiet. "My father is a Death Eater. I know spells, hexes, jinxes, charms, and potions that could make your head spin. And I hate to hold it over your head, but you left me no choice. Keep it up, Ronald, and you'll see what else."

Ron's face had gone white. He pushed out of his chair and went up the stairs to the dormitory, mumbling.

Hermione got up too. "Don't hurt him too much," she muttered, before disappearing to her dorm too.

Behind me, Harry was looking apprehensive. "You wouldn't really –"

I turned to him, grinning. "I only know a couple of things that I shouldn't but I would never use them on a friend. But it's a pretty good threat, don't you think."

Harry looked worried. He went back to his homework, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Know not to get on your bad side."

* * *

**Hogsmeade**

"_Beautiful day,_" I said.

"_It's alright,"_ Ron agreed.

"_Kinda hot if you asked me,"_ Harry whispered, from under the Invisibility Cloak.

Ron, Harry, and I leaned against the fence in front of the Shrieking Shack, me in the middle. I stared up at the Shack in amazement. It didn't look too scary, I guess, though it did have the appeal of a good haunted house, if we could get anyone in it.

I turned, just as Malfoy was coming up the hill. I could hear him even from where I stood, talking about Hagrid and Buckbeak. Now him – he I would use those spells on, those ones I shouldn't know.

He smiled at the sight of us. "_Well, well, well, look at the two lovebirds. What are you two doing?"_

Ron and I blushed angrily. Next to me, I felt Harry shift slightly.

"_Suppose you'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Weasley? Oh, and Chance, I guess you'd love it too, seeing as how you were casted out of your house. Dreaming about having your own bedrooms? I heard your family all sleep in one room – is that true, Chance?"_

I snatched the back of Ron's robes, Harry doing the same, as he tried to leap at Malfoy. "_He's not worth it_," I mumbled to Ron.

"_Leave him to me,"_ Harry hissed to the both of us.

And so I watched, laughing, as Harry began to torment Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, scaring the living daylights out of them.

"_Very haunted up here, isn't it_?" Ron said to me.

"_With a slight chance of poltergeists," _I agreed, grinning.

I laughed as Crabbe ran forward, a stick lifting from the ground and hitting in a back. Crabbe growled, heading towards Ron and I but then he tripped – and Harry's head appeared in thin air.

Malfoy screamed, tearing back down the hill with Crabbe and Goyle.

"_Harry!" _I said. "_Harry, you've got to get out of here now – GO!"_

"_See you later_," came his voice.

"We've got to do something," Ron said.

I thought, frantically. If he was caught, whoever it was would find the candy on him. He can't possibly explain how he had the candy. I grabbed Ron's hand and we ran. I didn't know the tunnel Harry used, so we'd have to take the long way back to the castle.

Ron huffed and puffed next to me but I kept tugging him along. "Come on, Ron!" I said.

"How'd -- you get – so fast!" Ron gasped.

Moments later, we were stumbling up the steps of the castle, running down the hall. Malfoy stopped us however, laughing.

"Looks like Potter's in for it now," he said. "Snape's caught him."

Ron was too winded to say anything. I glared at Malfoy. "I'll deal with you later."

"Oh, I'm so scared," he called after me as we started running again.

We skidded around the corner, slipping and sliding on the concrete floor. I took the stairs down to the dungeon two at a time, Ron on my heels. We crashed into Snape's office, finally, both of us breathing hard now.

"_Ron gave Harry that stuff," _I said, sucking in a great gulp of air.

"_Bought – it . . . in Zonko's . . . ages – ago . . ."_ Ron choked.

I looked to Harry, who was looking horribly relieved. I smiled at him.

We couldn't let him down. Never would.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy**

Poor Hagrid.

I kept glancing over my shoulder at Hagrid's house. Buckbeak was a sweet hippogriff (not that I could really judge; I hadn't met many). And I was so mad at Draco Malfoy. If it weren't for him, Buckbeak would be fine right now.

"_Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?_" My head jerked up at the sound of Malfoy's voice. "_And he's supposed to be our teacher!"_

Both Ron and Harry made to move but Hermione made it first – _SMACK!_

Once again, I was amazed and shocked by my usually well behaved quiet friend. Malfoy staggered, just as surprised as the rest us were.

"_Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul – you evil –_" She rose her hand to slap him again, but Ron grabbed her.

Malfoy regained his composer, glaring at her. "_You are you calling foul, you filthy Mud –"_

I don't know how I moved faster than Ron and Harry that time but I did, my wand in my hand. "_Silencio! Reducto! Pertrificus Totalus!_"

Malfoy only had seconds to claw at his throat before he was flung backwards into the nearest wall and then his arms and legs slammed together. He fell to the ground like a board. Sparks were coming out of the end of my wand and I figured that meant he had some more coming to him.

"_Marlow!" _Harry said, grabbing me. It didn't matter. I bet I could still do damage, even with Harry holding my arm down at the sides. But I figured I better stop. I flicked my wand, ending all spells.

Malfoy eyed my wand for a minute before motioning to Crabbe and Goyle. "_C'mon,_" he said, and the three of them quickly ran away.

Harry and Ron were watching Hermione and I in sort of an impressed and horrified way, as if they were scared what we might do now.

"_That felt so good,_" I said, straightening my robes and sticking my wand in my pocket.

"_Blimey, Marlow_," Harry said, shocked.

"_Harry!"_ Hermione said. "_You'd better beat him in the Quidditch final! You just better had, because I can't stand it if Slytherin wins!"_

I was still breathing hard, adrenaline pumping, still angry. Ron and Harry grabbed my arms, pulling me in the direction of class.

"_He got lucky,_" Ron said, grinning. "_Somehow, knowing Hermione and Marlow, I think it could have been much worse."_

* * *

**Sirius**

I didn't want to be there. I didn't want to see them kill that poor innocent creature. "_Please. Please hurry_," I mumbled as we tried to get away from Hagrid's house as fast as possible.

But it didn't work. I heard the thud of the axe, practically felt it as it resounded up my spin. I grabbed Hermione's arms as she swayed on the spot. I felt her pain I really did. I felt even worse when I heard Hagrid's howl of pain pierce through the air.

I grabbed the back of Harry's robes when he tried to run forward, Ron and Hermione grabbing his arms.

"_We can't,_" Ron said. "_He'll be in worse trouble if they know we've been to see him. . . ."_

"_How could they?" _I said, still shocked, still hurting. "_How could they_?"

We started for the castle again, somber and sad. I drifted in a semi-daze until Ron stopped, trying to get Scabbers to stay still.

"_What's the matter with him_?" I asked.

That's when Hermione spotted Crookshanks. Now, I know I said it was the natural thing for cats to chase mice, but come on! When did it end?

Scabbers finally managed to get free, Crookshanks chasing after them. "_I've got him_."

"_Marlow, no!"_

But I ran forward, the little rat fast but tiny. I dove catching the wriggling rat and clutched him to my chest, trying to push Crookshanks away with one hand. "_Stop it – _stop _it Crookshanks."_

"_Marlow_." I looked in the direction of Hermione's voice. Ron's hand appeared and I gave him the frantic rat. "Come on – back under the cloak. Dumbledore – the Minister – they'll be coming back out in a minute –"

But she stopped. I heard my three friends shift, turning around I guess and my eyes widen as I look through them, watching a giant dog pounding towards us. It hit Harry, pushing him backward out from under the cloak. The dog skidded past me as Harry got back to his feet and I jumped up, running towards Harry.

I cried out as the beast teeth grabbed my outstretched arm. I fell to the ground, trying to break away as it pulled me.

"_Marlow_!" Ron cried. I felt him grab my ankle. I forced my eyes open against the mind blowing pain and saw the Whomping Willow going crazy above us. I heard Harry and Hermione get hit aside by the monstrous tree.

The dog pulled me into the base of the tree and I was all the way through when we stopped. Ron, still hanging onto me, was painting, sweat rolling off his forehead. I realized what was happening. "Ron – don't!"

But it was too late. The dog gave an enormous tug and Ron's leg broke with an ear splitting crack. The dog continued to drag us through the tunnel. How Ron managed to still hold on, I wasn't sure. I heard him cry out, "Let go of her, you beast!"

Soon, after what seemed like miles of tunnel later, we ended up in a room. Ron finally let go as we reached the bottom of some stairs. I was dragged up, tears falling down my face as blood dripped from my arm. The dog went into another room upstairs, depositing me against a wall underneath a window before trotting back downstairs. Moments later, it dragged Ron into the room, depositing him next to the bed.

I watched in horror as the dog transformed into a man with a small _pop! _but it wasn't just any man.

Sirius Black kneeled down in front of me. "Let me see your arm."

I crouched back against my wall, cowering. I don't think I've ever been so scared.

Crookshanks slinked over to me, purring loudly. That was when I heard footsteps. Black yanked me to my feet, grabbing mine and Ron's wands as he huddled back against a wall, covering my mouth with one hand.

I heard Hermione and Harry enter the room. "_Ron – are you okay?_"

"_Where's the dog – Where's Marlow_?"

"_Not a dog," _Ron gasped. "_It's a trap – he's got Marlow!"_

"_What –"_

"_He's the dog . . . he's an Animagus. . . ._"

With that Black shut the door.

I was feeling horribly woozy from blood loss. And it didn't help my wooziness when Harry threw me out of the way in his haste to get to Black. I hit my head. I must have blacked out for a minute because when I opened my eyes, Lupin was in the room he had my wand. He made his way towards me.

"_Stay away from her, werewolf!"_ Ron screamed.

Werewolf?

Oh . . . well, that explained a lot, I guess. I looked to Ron, who was gripping tightly to Scabbers. "_These two are nutters, Marlow,_" Ron said angrily. "_They're trying to say that Scabbers is Pettigrew_."

"_Because he _is_ Pettigrew, Ron,"_ Lupin said. He moved towards me again. "_Let me help you Marlow."_

I didn't protest as he put the tip of my wand against my arm. The bleeding stopped though the bite marks didn't close. It was the best he could do I know. I looked to Black. "_Peter Pettigrew is dead. _He_ killed him twelve years ago_."

Black, quick to anger, I realized as he flung himself at Ron to get to Scabbers. Lupin restrained him though with difficulty. "_They've – got – a – right – to – know – everything! Ron's kept him as a pet! There are parts of it even I don't understand! And Harry – you owe Harry the truth, Sirius!"_

I stood to my feet, looking to Harry who looked as he didn't want to hear what either of them had to say but he listened, just as Ron, Hermione, and I did though the whole concept was crazy. But I realized I was right. There was no way, not if Black was like me and he cared about his friends as much as I did. To break the law and try something that could have been potentially lethal just so that his friend wouldn't be lonely . . . that was love . . . you couldn't just turn your back on that, not for anything.

Even still it was hard to believe my eyes at the sight of Snape unconscious on the floor and Peter Pettigrew cowering in front of me. So I guess our anything meant blasting a teacher to unconsciousness.

And Peter. Merlin, I never thought I'd see someone so cowardly. What he did was unforgivable, not if he really truly considered Sirius, Remus, and James friends. It was awful.

I watched as Peter scurried around the room, begging and pleading. It was a horrible sight, like watching – well, I don't think there was anything more horrible than watching a grown man beg like he was doing. When he scuttled towards me, I couldn't hide my disgust, yanking my robes out of his grasp.

"_Kind child – pure, sweet, innocent, child . . . please . . . please don't – don't let them do this to me . . . don't let them kill me. . . ."_

"_They were your friends . . ."_ I said, shaking my head. I looked around at Ron, Hermione . . . Harry. "_I could never. . . . How – _could _– you?_ "

But despite my horror over what he had done, I didn't think it would be right for them to kill him. He coward on the floor in front of me. I looked to Harry who was watching with mixed feelings. "_Harry,_" I said, shaking my head.

Thankfully, Harry stopped them. I don't think I'd be able to live myself knowing I let Harry let someone get killed.

* * *

**Dementors Again**

My body was cold and I was frozen. It was too much it was all too much.

"_She's just a child! She doesn't know any better!"_

"_She is a Chance! And Chances do not behave in the manner that she has! She must be disciplined!"_

There was pain and darkness and cold and I just couldn't take it.

I fell to my knees. Harry grabbed my arm. "_Please – Marlow, help me –"_

I raised my wand, but just barely. "_Expecto – Expecto –"_

Beside me Hermione crashed to the ground, unconscious. I could see the Dementors swarming forward, towards Sirius.

No –

I'm sorry Harry.

Blackness.

* * *

**Poppy Among Roses**

I was sitting on the steps of the castle, humming to myself. It was an old song my mom had taught me when I was little, a Muggle nursery rhyme. She always encouraged me to be kind and gentle. She taught me to treat everyone with respect and to know right from wrong. Mum taught me to love unlike my father and my brother who just didn't care.

'_There was a poppy, in a field of roses,_

_There wasn't room to grow._

_The poppy was special, deserved a special place –'_

" '— _So I put it in my garden to glow." _I looked up, surprised to see Remus standing behind me, a smile on his face. "I learned the same song when I was younger. It was my mother's way of trying to tell me I was different but special."

"I – I never thought of it that way," I said.

"Well, you are a very unique girl," he said, joining me on the steps. "You realized, like Sirius, both of you at a much younger age than many, the importance of the people in your life. You reminded me of him, in some ways more than others. Your loyalty to the people you care about, your bravery when it comes to standing up for what's right are just a few. It is no wonder that you and Harry would become such good friends and he is very lucky to have you. You are made for each other, complete each other."

"But why me?" I asked. "Why not Ron or Hermione?"

"I suppose you and Harry will have to figure that out on your own," Remus said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "But – why not you?"

Remus looked up towards the steps. "I'm sure he'll be heading down any minute now, I'm sure, and he'll need someone to talk to. Be his poppy amongst the daisies."

Grinning the man got up from his seat beside me, heading down the pathway, humming, his voice getting softer the farther away he got.

'_A poppy, my poppy, my very special poppy._

_I'll keep it save, in a special place –'_

" '—_so it'll have room to grow'," _I finished softly.

"Mar?" I looked up. Harry stood up there at the top of the steps, staring down at me.

I smiled up at him. Maybe Harry was my poppy if I was his. "Need to talk?"

He nodded, hurrying down the steps to sit next to me. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and comforted him, my friend. He had been there for me when I had lost family too so I'd be there for him.

Yep.

Definitely my poppy.

* * *

**A/N: So hope you enjoyed the Marlow/Harry moments. I figured we needed some. Next chapter will probably be some Marlow/Fred and Marlow/Hermione (friends of course) moments. Thanks for reading.**


	30. Prequel: Friends or more?

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own none of the

_**Harry Potter**_** characters or the world of **_**Harry Potter**_** so please don't sue.**

**A/N: So this might deter from the book a bit to fit in romantic exploits for Fred and Marlow lol. It won't be too bad, I promise, just bear with me. Oh I like the movies version of 'dress robes' better so Marlow will have a dress for the Yule Ball. Great! On with the show! P.S. There will be some French in here that will be italicized but may not often be in the 'book'. So if the character has English words that aren't italicized next to the French words, it is not in the narrative. Thanks.**

* * *

I hated this even worse than I hated the feeling of flying. Never again, I decided. I had never traveled by Portkey before because my Father had considered it 'undignified'; he did that a lot.

My feet hit the ground, not painfully, but enough to send me off balance. I fell into someone else, their arms wrapping around my waist I think to try and help me but we both ended up on the ground, me on top.

"_Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill,_" someone said.

I lifted my head, not surprised to see Fred was the one who had caught me. He had been heckling me the entire summer, sometimes trying to get me to test out some of his new inventions and other times just trying to flirt with me though we were never in front of anyone when he did that. But he always seemed to be there and he'd get this look in his eyes like the way he was looking at me now. It was as if he had never seen me before.

But the look vanished as it always did and Fred grinned at me. "Nice to see you're finally falling for me, Marmalade."

I rolled my eyes. He had started that nickname thing too. "Corny, Fred. Very, very corny."

"Aww, but that's where my charm comes from, love," he said, tapping me on my nose.

I got up, offering my hand to him. He took it, pulling himself up and standing really close to me. A slow grin appeared on his face as he pushed my wild hair out of my face (I usually kept it back in my ponytail clips but the ride on the Portkey had messed it up). He winked, stepping away from me quickly as Harry turned in our direction.

"Well . . ." I felt Hermione stepped up to me, speaking quietly in my ear. "That was odd."

"You saw that?" I asked.

"Kind of surprised I'm not the only one," Hermione said. She smiled, practically beamed. "Maybe you'll get a boyfriend this year."

A blush came to my face. Quickly, I brushed my hair back, fixing the clips my mom had gotten me. "Don't be ridiculous. I haven't got time for that kind of thing."

Hermione just giggled, nodding slightly when Fred turned to look at us. My blush deepened horribly.

Sometimes, I really couldn't stand Hermione. I was so used to guys, I guess, but as friends. Even when I was little there had always been just Stanton and he sometimes was allowed to have friends over, and though I was hardly ever allowed to be in contact with them (young ladies did not run around with boys), I never thought of them in any other way than, you know, them being friends. I think mom tried to set up something with Narcissa Malfoy about me and Draco (thank Merlin she didn't). But boys never really crossed my mind . . . not like that.

"So, is Blaise still messing with you?" Ginny asked, coming up beside me as Harry counted out money for Mr. Weasley.

I rolled my eyes again. Last year, during the Voids, I had seen an extraordinary amount of Blaise. He liked to catch me when I was alone and he'd walk with me wherever I happened to be going. He never said anything. Occasionally, he'd look at me and smirk, but other than that he was just walking. And then, whenever I got where I was going or if we got close to Harry, he'd leave as if everything was normal.

"Well, he left me alone a month or so before we left school," I said. "Hopefully he'll stay far, far away."

"Our little Marlow," Hermione said, almost wistfully. "You're growing out of that awkward stage you were in as a child and are blossoming into a beautiful young woman. Embrace it."

"Awkward?"

"Yeah, you know. Short, knock-kneed, gangly –"

Could you really be short and gangly? "Thanks, Hermione. Now I know how ugly I was in my early years."

"Not ugly. All of us have an awkward stage. Ginny's going through it now."

"Hey!"

I shushed them both as we walked through the gate to the campsite. A blush was creeping back into my face. This was ridiculous. Girl talk was definitely not my thing.

* * *

**The Attack**

I was shaken awake by screams. I bolted up in bed, confused and disoriented. "What's going on?" I asked.

Mr. Weasley came running into our tent. "Wake up, girls, you've got to go!"

Hermione and Ginny took a moment getting up but we finally got them out of bed. The three of us threw jackets over our nightgowns, running out of the tent and over to Harry and Ron. Fred grabbed Ginny's hand when we reached them, pulling us off into the dark forest. I almost tripped, looking back over my shoulder at the poor family that was hovering in the air. Ron grabbed my hand, yanking me up straight before I fell.

People pushed past me, shoving and it was getting hard to stay on my feet. When Ron fell, so did I, my nightgown getting caught on the tree root and tearing.

Hermione lit her wand as I stood to my feet, examining the damage. A large tear came from the bottom of the gown, all the way to the middle of my hip. "_Great_," I muttered.

"_Tripped over a tree root_," Ron said, getting up too.

I turned around when Draco spoke. I really just wanted to get somewhere and put on some decent clothes. I didn't want to deal with Draco and his stupid taunts.

I stepped up and grabbed Harry's arm when he took a step towards Malfoy. Hermione was already dragging Ron back down the path. "_He's not worth it._"

That's when I think Malfoy noticed me. I blushed when I realized the way he was looking at me, his eyes traveling from the 'slit' in my gown to my face. He smirked. "_Looking good, Chance._"

I forced Harry around, pulling him away. "_Come on_."

Boys.

I really couldn't stand them.

* * *

**Unforgivable Curses**

"_CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"_

I jumped, scared out of my mind. If it weren't for the fact that I was getting better at balance, I would have fallen out of my seat.

This wasn't what I had thought this class would be like when Fred, George, and Lee were talking about it. The Imperious Curse had not been funny to me like my classmates thought. I hadn't liked it when Moody made the spider dance across my desk. . . . And it scared me because, looking at it now, I realized that was what Riddle had used on me in the Chamber of Secrets, to get me to tell him my name.

And it terrified me when Moody performed the Cruciatus Curse on another spider. My eyes were however on Neville, who looked even worse than I felt. I looked up at Moody, who was fully focused on torturing the spider. "_Stop it – STOP IT!"_ I screamed, surprising everyone.

Harry looked at me and then to Neville, who was gripping the edge of his desk. I tried to breathe again, taking deep even breaths though I wasn't the one who really needed it. I could see Neville shaking.

I already knew what was coming when Hermione raised her hand and Moody took the last spider from the jar. I looked to Harry and as Moody pointed his wand at the spider, I closed my eyes. It didn't stop the green flash I saw and the rushing sound that accompanied it.

I couldn't take this. It was horrible. I mean, I know we needed to know, but how could you show this stuff to us?

When class ended, I saw Neville run out. I followed, my friends on my tail. Neville seemed to have froze, halfway down the hallway, still looking horrified. "_Neville_?" I said, softly, putting my hand on his arm.

I tried to shake him out of the trance he was in but it was obvious he was shaken. And I understood why he looked so freaked out at the prospect of tea with Moody. I don't think I could stand being in a room alone with the man, he was scary.

* * *

**Goblet of Fire**

"Why is he staring at me?" I whispered to Hermione.

"Who?"

I nodded across the hall at the Ravenclaw table. A boy from Beauxbatons was staring at me, not even trying to hide it.

"Oh, he's cute," Hermione said, smiling.

He was . . . cute, I guess. He had long brown hair, tied back at the nap of his neck, and very dramatic hazel eyes. If memory served right, he was one of the boys Lavender and Parvati had been gushing about in the dorms the first night they all came in.

"I think his name's Philippe," I said.

"_The champion for Durmstrang, will be Viktor Krum_," Dumbledore said.

I clapped along with the rest, though, if you asked me, Ron was a little bit too excited.

"_The champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour!_"

I watched as the very pretty girl swept down the hallway, gracefully, almost like a dancer. I couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous. Why couldn't I move like that? And then, I scolded myself. That was stupid. Those kinds of thoughts never ran through my head before. But then I found myself distracted again, as I caught Philippe staring at me again. It was starting to get unnerving.

"_The Hogwarts champion, is Cedric Diggory_!"

The Hufflepuff table might as well have exploded, the noise from there was so loud! I clapped along. Cedric seemed like a nice enough guy when we met him at the Quidditch game. Sure, the Gryffindors had all hoped it would be Angelina, but I was happy for Cedric.

Dumbledore was speaking and I had turned to say something to Hermione when the goblet turned red again.

We all watched, confused, as another slip of paper flew from the cup, Dumbledore catching it in midair. He stared down at it for a while, before looking up. "_Harry Potter_."

The silence was deafening. Everyone was staring at Harry, who couldn't have looked more shocked. He turned to Hermione, Ron, and I. "I didn't put my name in. You know I didn't."

Of course we did but . . . how could you explain that then.

"_Harry Potter!_" Dumbledore called again. "_Harry! Up here, if you please!_"

But Harry showed no signs of moving. I pushed him slightly . . . then harder. "_Go on, Harry. . . . For Merlin's sake, go."_

He stumbled up from the table and walked down the aisle. It seemed to take him forever to get to the door, but finally, he disappeared inside. I looked to Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked nervous and Ron looked – surprisingly angry.

"Can you believe him?" he said, when we were back in the Common room. "I'm mean, can you really believe him?"

"I don't think it was his fault, Ron," Hermione said. "It couldn't have been."

"When would he have had time?" I asked. "We're always with him. We would have know, he would have told us."

"Would he have?" Ron asked, angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's always Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that. Maybe he finally got used to all the attention and wanted more of it."

"That's ridiculous Ron, and you know it," Hermione said.

"It is not ridiculous. He figured a way to put his name in the Goblet and he left us out of it because he wanted the fame all to himself."

I stood up. "You take that back. Take it back Ronald Weasley, right now. Harry is your best friend. He wouldn't have done that and you know it."

"I don't know what I know anymore. The only thing I'm sure of is that Harry Potter is no friend of mine."

With that, he stormed up the stairs, leaving Hermione and I alone. Hermione sighed, putting her head in her hands. "This is going to be a horrible year."

* * *

**Fighting in the Corridors**

_**Support CEDRIC DIGGORY-**_

_**The REAL Hogwarts Champion!**_

"_Go on, Chance, take it," _Malfoy was saying, holding out a button to me. "_You know you want one. And this isn't all they do – look_!"

He pressed it and the words vanished, replaced by:

_**POTTER STINKS**_

"_Oh, very impressive_," I murmured, taking Harry's arm. "_You are oh so clever for coming up with that_."

"_Yes it's really witty,_" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"_Do you want one too Granger. I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up._"

I spun around to face him, forgetting that I was supposed to be holding Harry back. He drew his wand, ignoring Hermione's warning.

And I could do nothing but watch as it all turned to disaster, the two spells sent from Harry and Malfoy ricocheting off each other and bouncing in different angles. Of course, it was rather funny when boils popped up on Goyle's face – but not when Hermione's teeth began to grow.

When she ran off down the hallway, bursting into tears after Snape pretty much insulted her, I followed.

"_Chase, if you leave, I will deduct twenty points from Gryffindor_," Snape said.

I only stopped for a moment before shrugging, continuing after Hermione. Behind me Ron and Harry were calling Snape all sorts of names.

Maybe now they could be friends again.

* * *

**The First Task**

"The Summoning Charm?" I asked Hermione as Harry appeared in the field. "Do you really think it'll work?"

"He's been practicing really hard," Hermione said, chewing her nails. "I really do hope this turns out alright."

Behind us, Ron didn't say a word but I could feel the tension around as he leaned forward in his seat.

Harry held up his wand. "_Accio Firebolt!_" He shouted.

I held my breath, waiting.

"Please, please, oh please let it work," Hermione was whispering beside me.

"Look!" I shouted, pointing up.

Sure enough, the Firebolt came flying through the air. Harry caught it and jumped on, soaring in the air. I stood with the rest of the crowd. "He can do this! He can really do this!" I cried, excited.

Of course, I was terrified when the Horntail hit Harry in the shoulder with its tail. I don't think I've ever screamed so much in my life. . . . Well, except for the time Harry's broom went wild in first year. . . . Or the time in second year when he got hit with the Bludger. . . . Oh and in third year when he fell from the broom. . . .

That's it. Harry and I were going to have to have a talk about this whole Quidditch thing. Every time he got up on a broom, something bad happened!

But I watched, my nails pressing into my face, as Harry lured the dragon into the air before diving down, snatching up the egg.

"He did it! He did it!" Hermione cried happily.

"That was insane!" Ron said, suddenly. "He – he could have killed!"

"Oh, but he put his name into the Goblet, didn't he?" Hermione said, glaring at him.

"He couldn't have! Harry would never but his name on something that would get him killed!"

"Not purposely anyway," I said, rolling my eyes. I grabbed his and Hermione's wrist. "Come on. We've got a friend to catch up with."

Ron ended up pulling me down the bleachers, but I didn't mind. I knew he'd come to his senses eventually.

* * *

**The Yule Ball**

"I'm not going."

"You're not what?!" Hermione was staring at me as if I was crazy. "You're kidding right? You have to go!"

"I don't _have_ to do anything that I don't want to do," I said as we walked down the hallway. "And I spent nearly five years of my life being forced to balls. Now that I have a chance to say no, I'm saying no."

"But – but you have those beautiful dress robes your mother sent you."

"Your point?"

"You can't just let them go to waste!"

"They're not going to waist. I've probably stopped growing. I can wear them some other – "

"_Excusez-moi mademoiselle _Mara-loo."

Hermione and I stopped, turning around, surprised to find Philippe standing behind us, a single red rose in his hand. Girls stopped, watching like we were some kind of performance and I couldn't help the blush that came to my face. You have got to be kidding me.

"Philippe, isn't it?" I said, trying to act calm, I smiled slightly.

He gasped as if in shock. "To zink zat you know my name! I 'ave come to ask you ze most important of questions and to spill my 'eart to you. . . . With a glance, Mara-loo, you 'ave captured my 'eart. You are a vision of loveliness, _sans pareil._"

I looked out the corner of my eye to Hermione who leaned over to whisper in my ear. "It means incomparable, I think."

Philippe, of course, was not through. "I would be most – content eef you would do me ze pleasure of accompany me to ze ball."

He bowed slightly, holding out the rose to me. The girls watching awed, giggling. I heard a lot of 'that's so sweet' and 'how adorable'. My blush deepened. A vision of loveliness? No one has ever said anything like that before. Sometimes, I didn't even think Harry and Ron realized I was a girl, the way the talk around me. Had it been so long since I was forced to do anything ladylike that I had forgotten what it was like to act ladylike? And Philippe . . . he looked so hopeful. And even though I was horribly embarrassed. . . . I took the rose, twirling it between my fingers. "Sure – I mean, I would love to go to the ball with you, Philippe."

He grinned, standing up straight. "_Magnifique!_"

He took my hand in his and kissed it. "Until we meet again _mon cheri _Mara-loo."

Hermione laughed as soon as he was out of sight. "Well, 'Mara-loo', so much for you avoiding the ball."

I held the rose to my nose. "Who knows. This might be good for me."

* * *

At five thirty, I stood in the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was wet and stringy (I had to wash it after getting attack by snowballs, of course by Fred). I had combed it out, surprised to find that it hung just to the middle of my neck and that my bangs had grown considerably longer. Mom would be pleased.

I used my wand to blow dry my hair, laughing when I realized it was way to bushy for me to do anything with. "Hermione," I said, opening the door.

Surprisingly she stood at the door, her hair just as bushy as mine and a bottle of Knot-Be-Gone. "Help."

I leaned against the doorframe. "I'll help you if you'll tell me who you're going with."

She groaned, running her hands through her hair. "It's Krum okay."

"Krum? As in Viktor Krum?"

"Do we know any other Krums? He asked me in the library."

"Well – explains why he's been hanging around the library. . . . Well, we've still got two and a half hours, let's get started."

We used almost half the bottle on her hair, smoothing it down and brushing it back into a twisted knot on the back of her head. And then she used the rest of the bottle on my hair. It wasn't long enough to put it back in a bun, like I had wanted, but Hermione thought it would look better down, curling it under at the ends and letting my bangs swoop forward slightly, clipped to the side with a glittery hair clip.

"What do you bet the boys are just now getting ready?" Hermione asked while she changed into her dress robes.

Looking at the clock, I saw that it was seven. "Yeah. Leave it to boys to wait an hour before a ball to get ready. Hey can you tie me up?"

"Two seconds." Hermione finished getting her gown on. She looked lovely in the sheer periwinkle gown, just like I knew she would. She stared at the back of my gown, apprehensive. "I've never worked one of these before."

I laughed, placing my hands on my stomach. "If I can't breathe, you're doing something right. Just pull and tie."

She did (almost too perfectly) and then helped me button up the row of buttons on the back that covered the corset part. The dress, in itself was simple compared to what I used to have to wear. It was light blue and form fitting at the top, the skirt flaring out just at my hips and reaching the floor, slightly sheer at the bottom. The straps were sheer and hung off my shoulders and a small bow that matched my hair hung off the small of my back. '_It will compliment you so well_' my mother had said in her last letter and surprisingly, it did.

Hermione smiled. "You look like a princess."

I frowned. "I look like a Pureblood. You, however," I added, smiling at her in the mirror. "You look like royalty."

Her grin widened. "You think?"

"Yep. Krum's going to be so excited when he sees you." I sat down (not without difficulty) and slipped on my high heels. "Now, darling, I believe it is time for us to get to the ball."

She laughed, and together we left the room.

* * *

All in all, I don't suppose it was too bad an evening. Philippe was the perfect gentleman, though half of the time I couldn't understand a word he was saying. But he was sweet. We danced, we talked (he talked), and overall just had a good time.

I had since lost sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione and I wondered what they were getting into. Ron was probably still sore about Hermione coming with Krum. Well, his fault for not asking her first.

Suddenly the music stopped. I looked up and saw Malfoy talking with the musicians. They nodded and started playing again. I paled at the sound of the music. I should have left earlier.

They were playing the perfect music for a Waltz Cotillion or, more exactly, the Fernalle. It was an old dance that only the 'most prestigious' Pureblood families knew. It was really simple, just a waltz, and probably originated from Muggles but you couldn't tell anyone else that.

Philippe, who I found out was Muggleborn, gave me an apologetic smile, leading me off the floor.

"Mind if I cut in?" I turned, surprised to find Blaise Zabini, smirking at me.

"I don't know this one," I lied, crossing my arms over my chest. I could barely breathe, I was tired, my feet hurt, and there was no way I was dancing with Blaise Zabini.

"Oh, of course you do," he told me, his dark eyes grinning. "And everyone knows you do. This dance was drilled into all of us at an early age."

Crap. "Well, I don't feel like dancing."

"It would be rude if you didn't." He held out his hand. Double crap. He was right. It was etiquette drilled into us at a very early age. There was no way I was getting out of this.

I looked to Philippe, hoping that he'd say no. If he said no, I could escape it. But he nodded, smiling at me. Triple crap! Reluctantly, I took Blaise's hand, letting him lead me out onto the floor.

We stood facing each other, Blaise smiling, me angry. There were two more couples standing behind Blaise in a line while on the side of us were another set of three couples, one of them Draco and Pansy. Unfortunately for me, there were no other Gryffindors . . . or Ravenclaws . . . or even Hufflepuffs. . . . I was the only one out here who wasn't a Slytherin. That isn't to say there wasn't any else watching. I wondered if they knew the dance but refused to dance with Slytherins. That was more or less the case.

"Ha," Malfoy said, glancing at me. "It seems as if you've gotten the runt of the litter, Blaise."

The insult was more for me than it was for Blaise, who happened to be one of the only people who considered Draco a semi-friend. But Blaise smiled, brushing his dark hair out of his face. "She's still a lot prettier than your date," he said.

The music started.

My line of couples started dancing first, Blaise's right hand landing on my waist was my left hand went to his shoulder, our other hands connecting. We twirled around for a few beats before Malfoy's line joined us. After a moment, we all came back together, taking hands. Step in, step out and I let myself be twirled on to the next partner who happened to be Theodore Nott. He grinned, politely, actually. "Nice to see you Marlow."

I didn't even get to comment before the move repeated. Step in, step out, and twirl to the next guy. We did that four times and I unfortunately found myself dancing with Malfoy.

Surprisingly, he didn't say anything foul like I expected him too. He just danced and tried not to look me in the eye before we moved back into a line, me in the middle of Blaise and Malfoy while Theodore Nott stood in the middle of Pansy and some six year girl I didn't know.

Theodore moved backwards, replaced by some fifth year guy and my group joined hands, spinning in a star before the girls were spun around again to their original partners.

Blaise gripped his arm wrapped a little bit further around my waist. "You can't tell me that you don't miss this."

Truth be told, I hadn't . . . until tonight. It was as if, for a moment, I was accepted back into what I was used to. . . .

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a flash of red hair, one of the Weasleys. I smiled at Blaise. "You know – it's familiar. But I don't miss it. Not in the least."

The music ended and I stepped back from Blaise. There was a spattering of applause as we all curtsied and bowed. Blaise took my hand and kissed it. "Thank you, my dear."

Stopping the urge to roll my eyes, I curtsied. Blaise led me back to Philippe (thank goodness), and Philippe, after one more slow dance, took me back to my room.

All in all – not a bad night.

* * *

**Second Task**

"So . . . you're mad at me because why?"

Fred, who had gotten all surly after the Yule ball, shrugged. "I'm not mad at you, Mar."

That was a sign right there. Usually he would have called me Marmalade and, though it got on my nerves, I had gotten used to hearing it. "So . . . you're lying to me because why?"

Fred stopped walking and faced me, sighing. "Why'd you dance with the enemy?"

"The enemy?" I laughed slightly, brushing my hair behind my ear. "You sound like Ron. Just because Philippe goes to Beauxbatons, doesn't make him –"

"I don't care about, Phillip," Fred interrupted, suddenly angry. "I'm talking about Blaise and the rest of those good for nothing Slytherins."

I stared at him, shocked. "It was – a dance, Fred. One dance."

"One dance means a lot when it's with people who have done nothing but belittle and criticize you for the past three years."

"What could I do? I couldn't say no. It's called etiquette."

"Something I'm sure a poor, pureblood like me would know nothing about, I'm sure."

I shook my head. "That's not what I meant and you know it. Why are you making such a big deal about a little dance?"

"Because maybe I wanted to dance with you!" Fred died down at the end, his ears turning red. But then he bucked up again. "But excuse me if I don't know how to waltz."

"I would have danced with you if you had asked! I don't care if you don't know how waltz! Known of that matters to me and you know it!" I spun on my heel and stopped, turning back around and poking him in his chest. "And maybe next time you'll ask me to the dance instead of glaring at me the whole time."

Straightening my robes, I stormed away, trying to find Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

The nerve of him! How dare he act as if he were jealous when he knows if he had asked me, I would have danced with him. And then to get all angry with me? I couldn't believe it.

Boys!

I really could live without them.

* * *

Harry was my best friend and I knew I was special to him, no matter. So it didn't at all hurt my feelings that I wasn't the one trapped at the bottom of the lake . . . especially since swimming was not my forte.

Hermione stood next to me (I managed to get Dumbledore to let me stand down here and wait for my friends), watching the water and completely ignoring the fact that Krum was trying to get her attention. "Where are they?"

"He's over an hour late," I said, but just then, Harry popped out of the water, Ron and Fleur's little sister.

"He didn't," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Harry's noble," I told her, smiling. "He probably thought she really would die if he left her down there."

I threw my arms around Harry's neck as steamed rushed out of his ears from the potion. "_Well done, Harry_!"

"_You did it, you found out how all by yourself!_" Hermione said, still practically ignoring Krum.

I couldn't help but feel bad for the guy. It was obvious that he liked her a lot and she was barely giving him the time of the day.

Harry's 'act of bravery' got him tied with Cedric, surprisingly. I couldn't help but be proud of my friend.

He truly was amazing.

So maybe I couldn't live without all the boys.

* * *

**Rita Skeeter's Second Article**

I started, surprised to see that I was mentioned in the article along with Harry and Hermione:

_Of course, none can forget the ever elusive Marlow Chance. Miss Chance, the daughter of the ever popular Xavier Chance, has also been seen numerous amount of times in the company of Harry and Miss Granger, though mostly she is alone with the young hero. Also, reports were give that, not only has she been seen with Harry, but also with Blaise Zabini (a young and handsome Slytherin), and a young boy from Beauxbatons (who shall remain unnamed). Both of these young men seem to have developed a unlikely fondness for the auburn-haired young witch, though, if these affections were returned is unsure._

"_It's obvious that she's using poor Blaise and that Beauxbatons boy to make Potter notice her," Miss Parkinson commented once more. "She's rather plain and probably figured that if she dated a whole lot of boys he'd leave Granger for her. She's been jealous of Potter's relationship with Granger since the start."_

_Your ever vigilant reporter has often tried to get in an interview with Miss Chance but she proves to be quiet and evasive about the topic of the men in her life. _

_Is it possible that she and Miss Granger are in cohorts to toy with these five innocent young men? Or is this some kind of contest between 'friends'? This reporter questions why? What are their motives? Hasn't Harry suffered enough in his young life?_

_When will it end?_

"You've got to be kidding me," I said, folding up the newspaper. Now not only was I the 'Reject Slytherin' but I was a 'tart' too. A couple of Hufflepuff girls walked past me, shaking their heads. "Oh go stuff a shock in it."

"Marlow," someone said, attempting to get my attention.

"No," I said, angry now.

"No?"

I turned to see Fred, looking amused. I sighed. "No. No to everything. I am not secretly in love with Harry. There is no secret plot, motive, or plan between Hermione and I to toy with anyone. There is absolutely nothing going on with me and Harry, me and Blaise, or me and Philippe. Matter of fact," I added to the Hufflepuff girls who were still whispering about me. "Though it's nobody's business, I've been blissfully single since first year and damn proud to be! Does that answer your stupid questions? I'm flipping single!"

The girls scuttled off, frighten. Fred laughed. "Well, that's good to know."

I leaned back against the wall, glaring at him. "What do you mean good?"

"Well," he said stepping towards me. "It means you're available."

Smirking, he tapped me on the end of my nose, walking out with a bounce in his steps. I watched him go, putting my hand on my nose.

Well . . . talk about odd.

* * *

**Letters of Vengeance**

I stared down at the letters in front of me. There were a ton of them and they were all from people I didn't know.

"_I'm not opening these_," I said, though Hermione reached and opened hers. I picked up one, opening it far away from me. "_ 'You're a tart'. Well that's nice. . . . 'Why don't you leave those poor boys alone, especially Harry. He's got enough on his plate without having to deal with psychotic fan girls like you and that Granger girl' . . . 'It's girls like you who give girls like us a bad name, you tart' . . . 'Go dive off a cliff' . . . Charming."_

"_They're all like it_!" Hermione was saying, tearing through the letters. "_ 'Harry Potter can do much better than the likes of you. . . .' 'You deserve to be boiled in frog spawn. . . .' Ouch!"_

I looked up as this yellowish-green gunk poured all over her hands. Sighing, I stood up, grabbing my bag. "_Come on, Hermione. We need to get you up in the hospital wing. Can you boys tell Professor Sprout where we've gone and oh, get rid of those things?"_

I quickly led Hermione out of the Great Hall. "This is ridiculous," I muttered.

"Tell me about it," Hermione said, looking at her boiling hands. "Who believes that kind of stuff anyway? Who reads it?"

I thought back to the piles of letters on the Gryffindor table. "The whole witch population of Britain obviously. I'm surprised we didn't get anything from France and Bulgaria. Come on, let's hurry."

No way was I opening any more letters for about a month.

* * *

**The Third Task**

Mrs. Weasley was happy enough to see me I guess when she came up for the third task. She quickly forgave Hermione when Harry told her that Hermione wasn't his girlfriend but me, she pulled aside.

"Marlow," she said, tucking my hair behind my ears. "You know, you're a very beautiful girl. You don't need to –"

"Mrs. Weasley," I said, stopping her with a small smile. "I'm not after Harry. He's like a brother to me. Philippe, the Beauxbatons boy, asked me to the Yule ball so I went with him. Blaise Zabini asked me to dance a Waltz Cotillion with him so I did. But, I can assure you, I'm not using any boy to get to Harry. I'm not dating anyone."

"Oh!" Mrs. Weasley smiled, clapping her hands together. "Well, now that we've got that settled, let's join the others."

Shaking my head, I followed my surrogate mother back into the sunlight, glad that my exams (and hopefully my drama) were over.

* * *

"Something's not right," I mumbled. I kept bouncing my leg, nervous, staring at the maze.

My bouncing must have gotten annoying because Ron gripped my shoulder. "Stop. He's fine. Harry's been in through worse, you know."

"But it just doesn't seem like they should have been in there so long," I said and it had been a while

"We'll probably know when they reach the Cup," Hermione said. "There will probably be you know, fireworks or something."

And then someone screamed. And it was followed by another scream and before I knew it almost everyone was screaming.

Ron, Hermione, and I jumped up from our seats, ignoring Mrs. Weasley's calls as we ran down the bleachers, trying to get to the pitch.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no._

But when we reached the pitch, Harry, if he had ever been there was gone. Meanwhile, teachers were trying to restrain Amos Diggory, who was trying to get through to see . . . Cedric.

Cedric was dead.

Hermione whimpered, turning into Ron who wrapped his arms around her. My hands had flown up to my hair. What had happened? Where was Harry?

I sprinted away from them, running as fast as I could.

He was okay. He had to be okay.

Somehow I found my way into the castle and I paused in the Entrance Hall. Okay, Marlow, think for a moment.

Harry had been down in the pitch. I heard someone call his name.

Who hadn't been down at the pitch when Hermione, Ron, and I got there? I saw Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, Pomfrey, even a very transparent Binns. . . . Moody.

Moody hadn't been there. Was Harry with him?

I sprinted up the stairs, my heart pounding in my ears. I was starting to get winded, tired after running so much. I probably should go back to the pitch and tell Dumbledore where Harry was. They were probably wondering where he went. But what if he was hurt?

It took a moment, but I finally reached his office my hand on the handle.

"_Who put your name in the Goblet of Fire, under the name of a different school? I did. Who frightened off every person I thought might try to hurt you or prevent you from winning the tournament? I did. Who nudged Hagrid into showing you the dragons? I did. Who helped you see the only way you could beat the dragons? I did. . . . And who knows that your little friend is standing outside listening to every word? I do."_

I backed away from the door, confused, and terrified. What in the – his magic eye.

The door burst opened and Moody pointed his wand at me. I spun, trying to run so that I could tell Dumbledore, warn someone that Moody was off his rocker but something caught around my ankles, pulling me to the ground.

Stars burst behind my eyes as my head hit the floor but I fought against unconsciousness, flipping over to try and untie the rope around my ankles but then I was being dragged into the office as if I were on the end of fishing line. I was stupid. He never would have noticed me if I hadn't tried to open the door.

"_Marlow!_" Harry said. I was still fighting the rope that was biting into my flesh, even as Moody locked the door again, his wand pointed steady at me. "_What are you doing?"_

"_She can sit there and listen and then she can watch you die before I kill her," _Moody said, waving his wand again.

I gasped as the rope twisted up my body, completely tying me up before biting into my mouth. And then I really could do nothing, but sit there and listen as Moody told his insane tale. It never would have occurred to me that he was pushing all these people in Harry's direction in order to help him through the tournament. Moody was supposed to be the hero – not the villain. I kept my eyes on Harry, whose eyes kept flicking from the door to the Foe-Glass mirror.

"_You're mad," _Harry said, looking as terrified as I felt._ "You're mad!"_

"_Mad, am I?"_ Moody yelled. "_We'll see! We'll see who's mad, now that the Dark Lord has returned with me at his side! He is back, Harry Potter, you did not conquer him – and now before I kill your little friend – I conquer you!"_

"_Harry!" _I screamed as Moody raised his wand – and then I ducked as the door was smashed, Moody falling to the floor as he was stunned.

I lifted my hands from my head, looking up at my Headmaster shocked at his fierce expression before McGonagall appeared in my line of sight, using her wand to get the rope off of me. Just before she moved to Harry she gave me a tight smile and I had a pretty good idea what it meant.

I definitely had a way of getting myself into tight spots.

* * *

**Friends**

"You okay?"

I looked up as Fred and George appeared beside me, walking down the corridor back towards mine, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's compartment. I had left, just to get some time to myself, to think.

"I bet she's missing Philippe," George said, kissing the air. " 'Oh Mara-loo, 'ow I will miss you so'."

"He was nice," I said, swatting George in the arm. "And I plan to keep in contact with him but I'll be glad to be away from him for a while."

We fell silent and over my head, the brothers seemed to have a private conversation. George sighed. "I'm gonna – er – do something up there."

He walked ahead, leaving Fred and I alone in the corridor. Fred, cleared his throat. "I wanted to apologize . . . for what I said to you. I realized I never said sorry for that."

"Oh . . ." Why did this seem so awkward? "It's – it's fine. You were upset, it's okay."

"I shouldn't have said anything like that though," Fred said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "I hope we can still be, er, friends?"

I looked up at him. Friends was an odd way to describe us, the way he flirted, the way we acted. Even looking at him now, I could see that the word was weird for him too. "Yeah . . . friends."

"Hey you guys, check this out," George said, suddenly.

Fred and I caught up with him, finding Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle standing at my compartment.

"_Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first_!" Malfoy was saying. "_Well – second – Diggory was the f –"_

I'm not sure what spell I fired off, didn't really care but it hit, dead on in the middle of Malfoy's back. Beside me, Fred and George had their wands out too and in the compartment, Harry, Hermione, and Ron also had their wands raised.

"_Thought we'd see what those three were up to,_" Fred said, taking my hand to help me over the unrecognizable lumps though I would have rather stepped on them like George did.

I sat down between Fred and Harry, smiling as Fred pulled out the Exploding Snap cards. Hermione, sitting across from me, grinned, eyeing Fred but I rolled my eyes.

Friends. That was all we were and that's all I wanted.

For now.

* * *

**A/N: So that was the fourth year. I fought and fought with myself on whether or not to have Marlow be the thing that Harry had to save but decided to stick with the book. Hope you liked the article by Rita Skeeter. Thanks a bunch, you guys. Next one will be the last one (tear).**


	31. Prequel: Through It All

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"Hey Marmalade."

I looked up as Fred appeared in my hallway, grinning as always. I rolled my eyes, going back to dusting off the pillar I had been working on. "Hello Fred."

"What are you doing?" he asked, coming to stand next to me.

Eyeing him warily, I lifted the cleaning solution and rag that I was holding. I even still had the bright pink handkerchief on my head that Mrs. Weasley had given me to protect my hair. "Er, cleaning."

"So . . . you're busy."

"Slightly." Fred disappeared around the pole. I stepped back when I realized that it was clean. I peered around it at him and he smiled at me, twirling his wand. "Show off."

"Now, you're un-busy. Come hang out with me?"

"What?"

"Come . . . hang . . . out . . . with . . . me."

"I understood you the first time," I told him, smiling. "What I meant is 'What, are you crazy?'. If your mom catches me not cleaning she'll kill me."

"Oh." Surprisingly, he sounded sad.

I bit my lip, looking off down the corridor I was supposed to be cleaning. "But – but maybe when I'm . . . unbusy . . . I'll come find you."

He perked up, grinning again. "Alright. See you then."

Confused still, I watched him walk partway down the hall. "Fred?"

"Hmm?" he said looking over his shoulder at me.

"When are you, I don't know, going to give up this little game you've been playing with me."

"Game?" Fred asked, facing me and cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Don't play coy with me," I told him. "You know what I'm talking about."

Fred gave me this little smirk, his hair falling forward into his eyes slightly. For a moment, it felt as if it were just me and him in that house and my heart stopped. "Who says I've been playing a game?"

He winked at me before moving back down the hallway and disappearing. I watched him go, still horribly confused. Scratching the back of my head, I went in the opposite direction.

A light shown in the slightly dark corridor and I moved towards it. A grim smile came to my face as I realized this was the room Sirius had told me about, the one with his family tree. I ran my fingers along the tapestry until I got to the spot where he had been blasted off.

"Bit sad isn't it?" I looked up to find Sirius standing there, leaning against the door frame. He was smiling though and I smiled back.

"A bit I guess," I said. "Surprised I haven't seen the one my parents probably keep . . . if they even have one."

"Of course they do," Sirius said stepping into the room. "All 'noble pureblood families' have one."

"Bet I'm blasted off too." I continued to run my finger over the cigarette like burn but Sirius took my hand gently, still smiling.

"You know it's not the end of the world, and you shouldn't act like it is," he said. "Sure your family might not ever accept you back but – I had the Potters; you have the Weasleys. I had James and Remus; you have Harry, Ron, Hermione . . . and not to mention Fred Weasley."

I blushed, trying not to smile. Sirius laughed, letting go of my hand. "So don't let it bug you too much. I understand completely how it feels not to fit in with your family but when you fit in with so many other people, what does it matter?"

I nodded, smiling up at him. "I am truly grateful and cared for. I don't think I would give any of this up for anything."

Sirius grinned, patting me on my head. "There's a good girl. Now, hurrying up and go finish cleaning before Molly catches you."

I saluted him. "Yes sir."

He laughed again as I walked towards the door but I stopped, turning to look at him. "Thank you."

Sirius nodded. "Anytime."

* * *

**Harry's Arrival**

I sat on Ron's bed, my arms around my knees. Harry was obviously upset. I wasn't sure if Hermione and Ron had noticed yet but by the looks on their faces I think they did.

"_Quit being thick,"_ I said surprised by his behavior. "_We don't know any more than you do. Mrs. Weasley won't let us near the meetings; she says we're too young_ –_"_

"_SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL!" _Harry started shouting. I looked at him, shock. Sure there had been plenty of times when we had all fought but this was wild.

And all I could do was sit there and listen to him as he listed off his 'accomplishments'. Must have just slipped his mind that we were there each and every time. By the time he had reached the end of his little spill, Ron was at loss for words, Hermione was close to tears, and I was furious.

"_I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER_ –" Harry yelled.

"_No, honest_ –" Ron began, still stunned.

"_Harry, we're really sorry!_" Hermione said, trying to get him to hear her. "_You're absolutely right, Harry – I'd be furious if it was me_!"

"_Really?"_ I said, glancing at her before returning my glare to Harry. "_If you ask me I think he's being ridiculous_."

Hermione and Ron glanced between Harry and I, probably worried that we'd start fighting but Harry didn't say anything else. He paced back and forth for a moment before spinning back to us. "_What is this place anyway_?" he shot out.

"_Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix_," Ron said quickly.

I couldn't believe them, I thought as Hermione hurried to tell Harry what the Order was. Why suck up to him just because he threw a hissy fit? No point to it if you ask me. And he was still going to be angry.

"_We've told you already_," I snapped when he asked about Voldemort. "_The Order won't let us in on their meetings. So we don't know the details."_

"_But we've got a general idea_," Hermione added, quickly.

I sighed, shaking my head before putting it down on my knees. Somehow, I had a feeling that Harry was going to need a serious reality check. . . . Just sorta hoped I wasn't going to have to be the one to give it to him.

* * *

**The Hogwarts Express**

How in the world Harry and I ended up in a compartment with Luna Lovegood, Neville, and Ginny, I'll never know. But it was funny to see his face still red after Cho left.

"_Real smooth, Potter,_" I muttered, smiling slightly as I shook green goop from the book I had been reading.

"_Never mind,_" Ginny said. "_Look we can get rid of all this easily. Scourgify!_"

"_Sorry,_" Neville muttered.

The hour Void began and I shook my head. "Maybe it would be easier if you just told her how you feel."

"I think she knows," Harry said, blushing with a glance at Ginny, Neville, and Luna. "Could we talk about this later?"

"Oh go on," Luna said, putting the _Quibbler_ down. "It's not as if we don't already know, Harry."

"You make it quite obvious," Ginny muttered and I shot her a look.

"We're not talking about this," Harry murmured, putting his head in his hands.

I couldn't help but laugh. I left him alone though . . . for now. But only because the door opened and Fred peered in. "Hey, Mar, can I talk to you real quick?"

"Uh," I started, surprised because, for once, Fred was not smiling. "Yeah, sure."

Harry was staring at me curiously but I chose to ignore him, moving through the door and closing it behind me. "What's up?"

Fred didn't answer right away but he pulled me a bit away from the door. "I wanted to talk to you."

I nodded. "Okay."

But he still didn't say anything. He blushed! I couldn't believe it. "Er – I'll just talk to you later okay?"

And he spun on his heel, moving back down the hallway. I watched him go, thoroughly confused but there wasn't anything I could do. Sighing, I went back into my compartment.

Ron and Hermione showed up and I sat quietly as they talked and Luna scared everyone in the compartment with her raucous laughter. But I smiled anyway. Luna was weird but . . . who wasn't?

* * *

**Professor Umbridge**

You've got to be kidding me.

'Basics for Beginners'?

This was our fifth year. Didn't we already know the basics? This was ridiculous.

I opened my book but I didn't read. I chose to watch Hermione instead, who was staring at Umbridge and I smiled slightly when she finally managed to get her attention. And, of course, she was right when she mentioned that there was no mention of us using defensive spells.

I raised my hand when Harry raised his, surprised when Umbridge practically ignored him. "_And you are_?"

"_Marlow Chase_," I said and her smile widened.

"_Chase_?" she asked.

"_Yes,"_ I replied, annoyed. What did it matter my last name was Chase? _"Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?_"

"_Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"_

"_No but I don't see what that –"_

"_Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. . . ."_

Oh she did not just shut me down. She didn't even answer the question.

I crossed my arms, glaring at her as Dean asked his question. This was dumb. So we were just going to sit here and read. How on earth were we going to fight Voldemort by just sitting here and reading? How were we going to pass our O.W.L.s?

"_Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves_?" I heard Umbridge ask and I snapped out of my glare, looking to Harry.

"_Harry,_" I said, holding out my hand, "_don't._"

"_Hmm, let's think . . . maybe, Lord Voldemort_?"

The class gasped and screamed. I groaned, putting my head in my hands. Gosh, why couldn't he ever just listen?

"_Harry, shut up, you're going to get detention,_" I hissed after Umbridge spoke again.

"_It is NOT a lie!_" said Harry, completely ignoring me. "_I saw him. I fought him!_"

"_Detention, Mr. Potter!_" Umbridge cried and from the look on her face I could see she was pleased.

He had fallen right into her trap. Why couldn't he just listen?

* * *

**Helping Ron**

I shrieked when someone grabbed my arm, pulling me to the side. "Ron, what in the world?"

"Shh," he said, looking around. "Look . . . I need your help."

"Of course. . . . With what? Nothing illegal, I hope."

"No." Ron looked hilariously nervous. "I need your help with Quidditch."

"Quidditch?" That's when I realized he had his broom with him and he was wearing his cloak. "Ron, I don't even know how to fly on a broom. I hate heights."

"You don't have to get on the broom," Ron hurried to say. He sighed. "I'm trying out for the Quidditch team, okay and I sorta want it to be a surprise but I'm nervous and I need someone to tell me how I, you know, look, so . . . please."

"Well, that explains why you were upset about the rain," I told him. Sighing, I shook my head. "Just let me get my –"

Ron held up a dark purple cloak . . . _my _cloak. "No need."

I warily took the cloak from him, wrapping it around my shoulders. "Were you so sure I'd say yes?"

"No but . . ." He grinned. "Come on, how could you say no to a friend in need? Let's go before Umbridge catches us."

I wasn't sure if I'd regret it later or not but I let Ron drag me out into the rain and cold so that I could throw Quaffles at him (from the ground). Of course, I didn't have nearly as much trouble catching up in Homework as Ron did but I helped him and Harry when we woke up early in the morning and skipped breakfast.

"You're getting better," I told Ron, Thursday night as we walked back up to the Gryffindor tower. "You stopped most of the balls tonight."

"It's not good enough to stop _most_ of them," he said, frowning. He looked up suddenly and then stepped behind the statue of Lachlan the Lanky.

"Ron?" I asked, confused.

"Mar?" I turned and smiled as Fred and George came around the corner with a couple of first years. Fred and George exchanged glances and Fred stepped away from the group and made his way over to me. "Well, hello."

"Hi," I said, blushing. Since when had talking to Fred become so awkward?

"So . . . wandering the corridors at night?" he asked, smiling.

"I could ask the same of you," I replied.

"Just business."

"Right." I put my hands behind my back, rocking onto my heels. "Hey, so, on the train, you said you had something to talk to me about?"

Please. Please let it be what I wanted it to be. Please!

Fred's smile fell slightly and he looked over his shoulder at his brother. "Maybe not now. It has to be special."

His smile widened again and he turned away, walking back to his brother.

Ron was still lurking behind the statue but he grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him. "Talk to you? Why does it have to be special?"

"Let it go, Ron," I said, shaking my head.

"Will not. What's going on with the two of you? You've been on and off with each other since second year."

"_Ron?"_

Ron and I jumped as Harry came around the corner. I realized this must be odd. . . . The two of us, out in the corridor, behind a statue, in the middle of the night. . . . Ron didn't want to tell Harry what we had been doing but I jabbed him in his side and he finally confessed.

"_I've never seen you play, Keeper," _Harry was saying, "_are you good?_"

"_He's good_," I said, grinning.

Ron blushed, slightly. "_I'm not bad._"

I zoned out, letting the boys talk until Harry reached up to scratch the side of his nose. "_Harry, what's that on the back of your hand?_" I asked.

"_It's just a cut – it's nothing – it's –"_

I grabbed his forearm, practically pulling him towards me. I stared down at his hand in horrified shock. Ron came and stood beside me, surprised. "_Oh, Harry. . . ._" I said, at loss for words.

"_I thought you said she was just giving you lines_," Ron said, looking sick.

Harry hesitated but then told us everything that had happened in Umbridge's office. I couldn't believe this! Where was the justice? How could she be allowed to do this?

"_No,_" Harry said when Ron told him to go to McGonagall. "_I'm not giving her the satisfaction of knowing she's got to me._"

"'Got_ to you_'?" I said, angrily. "_If that isn't the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! She isn't allowed to do something like this and you can't let her get away with it!"_

But Harry wouldn't listen to reason and I didn't know what to do. For once, involving Harry, I felt helpless.

* * *

**Fred**

Sirius's head disappeared with a _pop_ and the chapter ended. I looked to Harry who looked upset. "Come on, now. I'm sure it's not all that bad," Hermione said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"He's disappointed with me," Harry said.

"He's trying to make you be your father," I reasoned. "And as much as you are your father's son, these are different times. You were right to tell him not to risk it."

"Doesn't matter, does it?" Harry snapped. "He's still angry with me. . . . I'm going to bed."

He hopped up and left the common room before I could even say anything. Hermione and Ron looked at me before saying a quiet goodnight.

I stood and kicked the side of the fireplace, angrily. What right did he have to get mad at me when all I was trying to do was make him feel better? I was getting so sick and tired of his tiresome, whinny –

"Marmalade."

I couldn't help it. I smiled, turning to face the sing song voice of Fred Weasley. He was grinning at me, leaning against the wall next to the stairs by the boys' dormitory. And just like that, I forgot that I was mad at Harry and all I had wanted to do was change out of my robes and into my nightgown.

"Busy?" he asked me.

"Not in the least," I said. "Why?"

"Want to take a little walk?" Fred said.

"In the middle of the night?"

"Best time for it." When I didn't respond, he took my hand and pulled me out of the common room.

We snuck quietly along the corridors, Fred smiling the whole time. I shook my head. "Where are you taking me, Fred Weasley?"

The red-head looked over his shoulder at me, grinning widely as he gave my hand a squeeze. "It's a surprise. You'll like it, I swear."

"Did it have to wait until everyone was asleep?" I asked.

"Of course." Fred stopped, looking around before tapping his wand gently on the side of a suit of armor. The armor giggled before clanking aside gently, revealing the tapestry behind it. Fred lifted the tapestry to show me a perfectly sculpted hole in the wall. He grinned. "After you my lady."

"You're too kind," I replied, rolling my eyes. I sat down in the hole and Fred gave me a slight push. I felt myself sliding, a light scream escaping me as the slide twisted and turned into darkness. This kind of reminded me of the Chamber, though I knew we couldn't possibly be heading there.

The slide stopped suddenly and I stumbled to my feet. Fred followed soon after, much more smoother than I had. He took my hand again, leading me deeper into the underground tunnel. "Fred, what is this?"

"Just hang on, we're almost there." He pulled me in front of him and put his hands on my shoulders, pushing me forward slowly as we climbed up a slight hill. "I've wanted to bring you here for a while now, but tonight just felt right."

I could see a light now. It was very dim, but it made the tunnel not as dark as it widened slightly. The light became brighter as we entered into a circular room. My hands lifted to my mouth, surprised. "Fred, this is – amazing."

Fireflies, all giving off this bluish light, flitted around the room. Grass carpeted the ground surrounding a small, circular lake, no bigger than the looking glass that hung from the wall in the dormitory. Looking up, I could see the moon and stars above us and I realized we were outside, but –"Where are we?"

"I think it's somewhere in the Forbidden Forest . . . but it's totally safe. I've checked it out."

I turned and found Fred a lot closer than he had been before. My heart was pounding incredibly fast. "What is all this for?'

And then he kissed me, just like that. It was even better than the atmosphere around us. He kissed me really gently and it almost felt as if he wasn't even there, but it still sent shivers up and down my spine and goose bumps up my arms.

Fred leaned back from me and I opened my eyes slowly. This couldn't be real. I had always liked Fred and I thought he was the sweetest guy I had ever met, but I never would have thought he liked me back.

Though I suppose all the flirting over the past years should have been a fairly good clue.

He smiled at me. "Does that answer your question?"

"Slightly," I said, smiling back. "When did this come about?"

He shrugged. "A while now. You?"

"The same." I looked around the bright room and at the beautiful fireflies. "How did you find this place?"

"George and I stumbled across it. We thought about adding it to the map but we changed our minds."

"I'm sure you bring all the girls here."

"Nope, just you."

The smile on my face widened and I could feel a blush forming as I looked back down to the small lake. Fred placed his hand on my cheek and turned my head back towards him. He let his hand drift gently through my short hair before laying it on my neck. "So what do you say?"

I shrugged like he had, giggling slightly. "Why not?"

He grinned. "Thought you'd say something like that."

And I kissed him first this time.

* * *

**Outbursts **

"—_and you three sit there acting like I'm a clever little boy to be standing here, alive, like Diggory was stupid, like he messed up – you just don't get it, that could just as easily have been me, it would have been if Voldemort hadn't needed me –"_

I was really confused because a moment ago, he had been smiling and blushing like nothing was wrong but now. And just like that, I recalled that not long ago, I had been incredibly angry with him. And I was so angry that all I could do for a moment was glare down at the bowl of murtlap essence that Hermione had painstakingly brewed for him. And I was so mad that she and Ron felt the need to pacify him.

I was silent up until Ron said a muffled goodnight to me. I shook my head, crossing my arms as I got up from my chair. Don't say anything, Mar, I told myself as I made my way to the stairs. But I stopped, turning around as Harry repaired the bowl.

"_You know, I really can't believe you, Harry Potter_," I said. Surprisingly, I wasn't yelling as I thought I would be and I think that's what Harry had expected because he looked surprised too. "_All we've ever done was be there for you and – and you fly off the handle because for once we've asked for your help. I'm sick and tired of your attitude Harry. I understand you've been through more than anyone person has ever had to go through but that does not give you the right to treat us, the only people who've tried to help, like we don't care, like we think it's simple. We know the risks but we've still been here for you. The one time we need you to help us and you – act like this. And – I don't know how much more I can put up with."_

I walked up the stairs, ignoring Harry calling my name. When he decided to act right, maybe then I'll stop giving him the cold shoulder.

* * *

**Dumbledore's Army**

"I think this is a good spot," Fred said, opening the door to a classroom.

I looked in and shook my head, smiling. "Not at all, Fred. I think, you know, it'd be really obvious if spells were blasting off behind here."

"I wasn't talking about for the club," Fred said with a smirk. I laughed as he pulled me into the classroom, closing the door behind me. He lifted me up onto a desk and wrapped his arms around my waist. "So. . . ."

"Oh go on," I said, grinning.

Fred smiled, pressing his lips against mine. Now this was what all I wanted. For once, in this year, to feel like things were normal. I mean, of course I knew that things weren't normal. But for that moment, sitting in this classroom, stealing private moments together, just being with Fred, made me feel as if things were . . . well, normal.

The door opened suddenly and Fred jumped back.

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron stood in the doorway, shock all over their faces. I couldn't help but blush. Ron, surprisingly, looked angry as if he had just caught his little sister making out with some guy (which I guess in a way, he did). He took a step forward but both Ginny and Hermione grabbed his arms.

"We were, uh, just looking for a room for uh, the class," I said, getting off the desk and straightening my robes.

"Right well," Hermione said and she seemed at lost for words after that.

"We'll, er," Ginny said. "We'll just leave you to it then."

And then, she smiled, pulling both Hermione and Ron from the room and closing the door.

Fred looked at me and grinned. "You were right. This was definitely not the best place."

* * *

The first meeting of our class met the next night. Dumbledore's Army, we decided to call it and the name stuck. The D.A.

I practiced with Ginny and she couldn't stop smiling the whole time. I tried to practice but she wasn't interested in that. "So . . . you and Fred?"

"Come on, Gin," I told her, though I was blushing. "We're not setting a very good example to the rest of the class."

"Oh bullocks to the rest of the class," she said. Or at least until Harry headed in our direction and she disarmed me. "So," she asked when I went to pick up my wand. "When did this happen?"

"A couple of weeks ago," I told her, disarming her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked and she seemed hurt by the fact.

"We just wanted to keep it quiet for a moment," I explained. "Nothing wrong with that right?"

"I guess not. It was bound to happen anyway. Just between you and me, I'm glad it was Fred and not, I don't know, Ron or Percy."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Percy?"

Ginny shrugged. "I'm happy for you."

I smiled, looking over my shoulder at Fred who was secretly disarming Zacharias Smith with George.

I was happy for me too.

* * *

**Quidditch Game**

"DON'T PAY ANY ATTENTION TO THEM RON!!" I shouted. And then I had to turn around and scream, "COME ON HARRY!"

"You're going to lose your voice," Hermione laughed. But we both screamed anyway when Harry grabbed the Snitch.

_WHAM!_

The two of us jumped and gasped as Harry was hit in the small of his back by a Bludger, falling from his broom.

"I swear," I said, hoarsely. "I don't know how we manage to sit here every year and watch him almost kill himself on his broom."

"Because it's fun to him and we've got to be supportive friends," Hermione told me with a smile.

"Wait," I said, leaning forward.

There was some kind of commotion on the pitch. Ron had disappeared and Malfoy was talking, to Fred, George, and Harry. The next thing I realized, Fred leaped forward and was only stopped because Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were holding him back and George was being held back by Harry. But whatever Malfoy said next, Harry let go of George and the two of them ran forward and pounded on Malfoy!

"NO!" I yelled.

Hermione and I pushed past people down the bleachers but by the time we made it to the changing rooms, Harry and George were gone. Fred was there however, still being slightly restrained by Alicia, Angelina, and Katie. I moved up to them, slowly, and said, "Fred?"

He looked up at me and moved past the girls to me. "I'm going to grind the little brat to a pulp, Marlow, I swear, I'll do it. You should have heard the things he said, but those three," he added as he jabbed his finger in the girl's direction, "just had to hold me back."

"And for good reason," I told him softly. I reached forward and grabbed his hand. "You know none of that stuff is true. Malfoy was just being Malfoy. So you need to calm down."

His fingers wrapped around mine and he took a deep breath. His teammates were watching the two of us strangely as if trying to figure out what was going on. I smiled at them before pulling Fred out the door. "Come on, we're going for a walk. You need to blow off steam. Talk to you later, Hermione."

And with that, I pushed Fred outside, trying to get him to be okay even though I knew that this was not going to end well for them.

* * *

**Mr. Weasley**

I wasn't prepared to be awaken by Professor McGonagall in the middle night.

I wasn't prepared to be led, with Fred, Ginny, and George to Dumbledore's office.

And I most certainly wasn't prepared to find out that Mr. Weasley was gravely injured. I took Fred's hand and he held on tight until we were yanked from Dumbledore's office by a Portkey.

What was going on?

* * *

I felt utterly hopeless as Harry explained to us what he had saw and heard and what had happened. I watched him and the almost guilty look in his eyes, as if he had been the one who attacked Mr. Weasley.

Fred and George were so angry and they wanted to go to the Hospital though all of us knew it wasn't possible. And the yelling wasn't helping anything.

"_This is how it is – this is why you're not in the Order –" _Sirius was saying. "_You don't understand – there are things worth dying for!"_

"_Easy for you to say, stuck here!"_ bellowed Fred. "_I don't see you risking your neck!"_

"_Fred!"_ I yelled, embarrassed and shocked by him. What an awful thing to say! It wasn't Sirius's fault that he couldn't go out.

I was actually surprised the Sirius managed to stay so calm. "_I know it's hard, but we've all got to act as though we don't know anything yet. We've got to stay put, at least until we hear from your mother, all right?"_

Ginny moved and sat down, followed by Ron and Harry. I sat down, glaring up at Fred and George who were still glaring at Sirius. "_Sit down_," I hissed, angrily.

They turned their glares on me but they still sat down.

I sighed, putting my head in my hands. I was worried too. I mean, after all, Mr. Weasley had been like a surrogate father to me this past four years. If – if he died. . . .

My eyes stung, threatening tears. . . . But I wanted to be strong for Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George. I took Fred and George's hands and gave them a squeeze.

Fred squeezed back and I knew everything was going to be okay . . . even if it wouldn't be.

* * *

**The Last Lesson**

"What's your happy thought?" Fred asked me, quietly.

Hermione looked at the two of us, her otter scuttling around her and moved away with a sly smile.

"Meeting you and your family, moving into the Burrow," I told him. "_Expecto Patronum_!"

I watched surprise as a small mouse burst from the end of my wand. I smiled up at Fred. "What's your happy thought?"

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Fred grinned as a hyena came from his wand. He looked up at me. "You."

I blushed. "I don't know whether or not that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard or the corniest."

"Let's go for sweetest. Look," he added as the hyena laid down at my feet. "Even he likes you."

"Don't hyenas eat mice?" I asked, grinning.

"I wanted to thank you," Fred said as his hyena-shaped Patronus flitted around me.

"For?" I asked as my own mouse scuttled up my arm and rested on my shoulder.

"For just being there, I guess," Fred said, shrugging. "For trying to calm me down even when I didn't want to."

"What are girlfriends for?" I asked as Fred leaned forward and kissed me.

The door opened and I looked up but I didn't see anyone. The room had gone eerily silent and my mouse disappeared along with Fred's hyena.

Dobby came running up to Harry and I barely heard what he was saying over the noise but I could see he was easily frightened. Fred and I moved forward just in time to hear the end of the conversation.

"_Is she coming?_" Harry asked.

Dobby howled and banged his feet on the ground. "_Yes, Harry Potter, yes!_"

"_Oh no,"_ I muttered.

"_WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"_ Harry bellowed. "RUN!"

I was jostled and pushed away from my friends as people made a mad dash for the exit. Hermione grabbed my arm when I almost fell, pulling me with her. "_Harry come on!" _she screamed.

But he wasn't coming. Hermione and I were pushed out the door where Fred found us. "Come on!" he yelled, grabbing my hand.

I took Hermione's hand in my free one and pulled her along with us. I looked over my shoulder as the rest of the class ran through the door, disappearing down the hallways.

But where was Harry?

* * *

**Career Advice and the Weasley Twin Escape**

I sat in the McGonagall's office across from the Transfigurations teacher.

"Is this truly what you want to do?" McGonagall asked me. "Because if you ask me, if you are interested in working with children, I think you'd make a fine teacher, here at Hogwarts."

I smiled. "If it's alright with you Professor, I'm really interested in doing the most non-Magical career there is. I want to help kids who've been in situations like mine or – or worse, like Harry. I want to be someone they can talk to."

McGonagall smiled. "It's a very admirable thing, Marlow. And I think you'll be a wonderful counselor. You will however, need to have a 'backup' career in order for you to have something to take for your N.E.W.T.s."

"I wouldn't mind being a Potions Teacher."

Nodding, McGonagall leafed through my folder, pulling out Snape's comments. "According to Professor Snape, you have been doing quite well in Potions. You need an O in Potions to continue on to N.E.W.T. level. Also, I recommend that you strive to achieve at least an E in the rest of your subjects. Any questions?"

I shook my head and stood. Just then, the door opened and Umbridge came in. She gave me a glance but didn't say anything to me. "According to my charts, Mr. Potter is to be your next advisee."

McGonagall bristled but just nodded. Umbridge smiled. "Lovely."

I glared at her as she sat in a chair off to the side, waiting. Poor Harry.

* * *

"_What did you do_?" I whispered to Harry as Umbridge came breathing hard and glaring at him.

Harry shrugged just before Hermione leaned over to whisper to him. Probably about his plan to use her fireplace. I hoped he didn't get caught. And I really hoped Fred and George didn't get in trouble for the 'distraction' they were planning on causing.

The bell rang and I hurried out the classroom.

_Fifth floor. Fifth floor. Fifth floor._ Fred had said something about the fifth floor.

I heard the screams just as I got there and ducked as some icky green stuff flew over my head and hit the wall. I wasn't quick enough to avoid the next shot though and found my hair covered in green, muddy water. Swamp water.

I backed up quickly as the swamp seemed to grow. "Marlow!" someone yelled and I looked up to see Dean and Seamus standing on the stairs just a few inches above me. They grabbed my hands and pulled me up, out of the way of the growing swamp.

Talk about a distraction. Dean, Seamus, and I followed the crowd out to the Entrance Hall. They hurried down the stairs but I stopped, looking down at Fred and George who were standing in the middle, near the Inquisitorial Squad. Fred looked up and saw me, smiling when he saw the green goop that covered my hair. "Sorry," he mouthed.

But I shrugged, running my fingers through my hair and throwing the gunk on the floor as I smiled at him.

Harry appeared beside me suddenly, gave me an odd look but didn't say anything. Umbridge, surprisingly, was just a few feet below us. "_So . . . you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?"_

"_Pretty amusing, yeah,_" Fred said and for that moment, I was really proud of him.

Filch pushed past me in his haste to get to Umbridge. I heard him say something about whips.

"_You two_," Umbridge was saying, "_are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school._"

You have got to be kidding me. Whips?

"_You know what_?" Fred said. "_I don't think we are._ . . . _George, I think we've outgrown full-time education._"

"_Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself._"

"_Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?"_

"_Definitely."_

They raised their wands, crying out together. "_Accio Brooms!_"

There was a crash and Harry pulled me down just before we both could get hit in the head by their brooms.

I laughed as they zoomed into the air and told us to give Umbridge hell. Fred glanced back at me and I blew him a kiss, waving.

And then they were gone.

* * *

**Grawp**

I'm still not sure how we ended up following Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest, but there we were, Hermione, Harry, and I struggling along, stumbling over tree roots and bramble.

And shocked wasn't even a good word to describe the way I felt at the sight of his 'little' friend.

"_They were all bullyin' him, Hermione, 'cause he's so small!_" Hagrid said.

"_Hagrid," _I said, still staring at Grawp, "_mice are small. Rabbits and hamsters are small but he is not small."_

"_Marlow, I couldn't leave him. See – he's my brother!"_

Great. Just absolutely perfect. I couldn't even do anything except nod my head when Hermione said he should have let Grawp go back.

I ran my hands through my hair, shaking my head. "_So what is it you want Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I to do?_"

"_Look after him,"_ Hagrid pleaded. "_After I'm gone._"

"_What – what does that involve, exactly_?" Hermione asked.

Teaching. Talking. Hanging out with him. How on earth did you 'hang out' with a giant? But I felt bad and Harry already promised we'd do what he'd asked. . . .

"_We'll . ._ ." Harry said. "_We'll try, Hagrid. . . ._"

But that didn't mean he had to go and wake the thing up!

Harry, Hermione, and I backed away as Grawp roared and got angry. We continued to back up even as Hagrid introduced us all.

"_This is Hermy, Grawp! She'll be comin' back ter visit too! And this is Marlow! An' she's gonna be comin' an' all! Is'n tha' nice? Eh? Three friends fer yeh ter – GRAWPY, NO!"_

Harry tried to pull both Hermione and I back as he reached towards us. I screamed as his fingers gripped the back of my shirt, pulling me up in the air.

"_BAD BOY, GRAWPY!" _Hagrid yelled. "_VERY BAD BOY! PUT HER DOWN NOW!"_

I was spinning slowly in the air until I faced the large guy. I gave a strangled laugh. "_Hi – er, hi there,_" I said, breathlessly.

Grawp jerked his hand and for a minute I thought that I was going to fall but he didn't let go. I was starting to get sick so when I was facing Grawp again I said, "_Grawp! Put me down! Now!"_

The giant faltered and slowly lowered me to the ground. I stumbled on my feet and fell back against Harry and Hermione, who had rushed forward to meet me. _"You okay?" _Harry asked.

I nodded, at loss for words. I was so happy when Hagrid finally said we could go back, his nose bleeding after Grawp hit him for scolding him. Nothing could be worse than a baby giant.

Oh.

Except the Centaurs of course.

* * *

**Breaking and Entering**

This was a bad idea.

No.

This was a horrible, awful, terrible idea.

Even worse than stealing your parents car and flying it into the sky.

Worse than any other stupid thing we've managed to get ourselves into over the past couple of years.

But I didn't say anything as Harry put the knife Sirius gave him into the crack of the door and opened it, him, Hermione, and I sneaking in. I closed the door and stood by it while Hermione went to the window and Harry went to the fireplace.

"See anyone?" I whispered to Hermione.

"No. You?"

"Not yet."

Maybe for seven minutes there was silence and then: "WEASLEY IS OUR KING!"

"Oh no," I muttered. "Her –"

The door burst opened and I was forced backwards, onto the ground, my wand flying out of my hand. Someone gripped the back of my robes and pulled me up, choking me. Of course it was Malfoy. It just had to be Malfoy. He grabbed my arms and held them tightly behind my back as Umbridge pulled Harry from the fire by his hair.

Maybe I shouldn't have been so pessimistic. But then again, this could have ended just as badly if I had been optimistic too. I just couldn't win. When Draco was told to go get Snape, he pocketed mine and Harry's wands and shoved me into grasp of none other than Artigan, my cousin. The sixth-year grinned, spun me around, and held on painfully tight to my wrists.

"Back in trouble again, I see, cousin," he whispered into my ear as Snape strode in.

"Oh shut it," I told him.

"Looks like what the family's been saying about you was true. You're pathetic. Maybe it's a good thing you ended up in Gryffindor. Better than having you muck up our name even more than you already have."

"I'll muck up your face if you don't shut it," I said angrily.

"_He's got Padfoot!_" Harry shouted when Snape got ready to leave. "_He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"_

I watched Snape but he didn't show any sign that he truly understood what Harry was talking about.

And he left.

And I knew Umbridge was insane when she decided she needed to use the Cruciatus Curse.

"_No!" _I yelled, struggling against Artigan. "_You evil, horrible hag! Don't you dare –"_

"_Shut up, Marlow,_" Artigan said, giving me such a hard shake that it rattled me momentarily speechless. He forced me to my knees, still holding my wrists tight.

Umbridge was insane. Mad. Mental! And he was just willing to follow her? This was crazy! So I was glad when Hermione stopped her and so, so proud of my friend's ever convincing lie (though I'm sure the tears were fairly real). I stayed quiet and let my head drop as if I was ashamed with her and I didn't look up again until she, Umbridge, and Harry had left the room.

I shakily got to my feet, casting a glance at Ginny. She was still struggling but now I saw her fingers inching towards her pocket where her wand was sticking out slightly.

I looked out the window and saw Umbridge, Harry, and Hermione heading towards the forest. "So what do you plan on doing with us now?" I asked, looking at Malfoy who was leaning against the desk.

"Suppose you all will get expelled," He said smirking. "Probably for the best. Who wants lousy wizards and witches like you at this school? Though, who can really call blood-traitors like you wizards and witches?"

"You realize she's crazy, right?" I said, trying to keep them distracted as Ginny still reached for her wand, her fingers brushing against the tip. "Umbridge? She's mental, unstable, power-obsessed. A lunatic. Kind of remind you of someone else? Voldemort, maybe?"

Artigan let go of on hand and twisted my wrist painfully. "How dare you? You dare speak his name you filthy witch?"

One hand free, I punched as hard as I could into his eye. I'm fairly sure I broke my thumb (thank goodness this wasn't my wand hand). He jerked back, letting go of me quickly and Ginny whipped her wand from her pocket, finally landing her foot squarely on her captor's. She held up her wand, pointing it at Malfoy. He screamed as he was hit by a Bat-Bogey hex. I ran forward and yanked mine and Harry's wands from his pocket.

"_Stupefy!"_ I shouted at Warrington. He keeled over backwards letting go of Ron. Ron pulled his wand from his pocket.

"Duck, Mar! _Expelliarmus!" _Ron shouted. Artigan's wand went flying out his hand (he had been pointing it at me) and into the fireplace of all places. "_Stupefy!_"

Soon, everyone was free, the five of us shooting around Stunners at the group of Slytherins.

"_Impedimenta!_" Neville shouted, hitting the last standing Slytherin.

"Nice one!" I said, grabbing his wrist. "Let's go!"

We left the Stunned group and ran to meet up with Hermione and Harry.

* * *

**The Department of Mysteries**

I stood, just slightly behind Harry, to his side, my wand pointed at a Death Eater who I'm fairly sure was my father. His eyes sparkled viciously in the light of my wand, brown like Stanton's. . . .

Merlin, why did he have to be here?

And with Bellatrix Lestrange of all people.

I scooted back against Ginny as Lestrange took a step forward. "_Let him watch while we torture the little girl. I'll do it_."

"_Back up_," I said, quietly, my wand still pointing in her direction.

Harry was still talking though, still held onto the prophecy. For now, we were safe. Or at least, if Harry didn't keep being reckless.

He stepped back, slightly, stepping on my toes. I cleared my throat, lightly, to hide the fact that that had hurt. "_What?"_ I hissed in his ear.

"_Smash shelves –" _he said while Malfoy senior was still talking. "_—when I say go –"_

I took my eyes off my father for the first time since he appeared and passed the message, squeezing Ron's hand. He did the same, with Ginny, who passed it to Neville, who passed it to Luna.

"_Very good, Potter, very good .. . ." _Malfoy was saying. "_But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell –"_

"_NOW!" _Harry yelled.

Six red spells hit and we ran, Ron grabbing my wrist to pull me along. I felt my father grab my robes and I heard them rip as we ran.

"Through here!" Ron yelled.

We ran through the door and Ginny slammed it shut.

"Where's the rest?" she asked.

"No time," I said, as I heard Lucius shout out orders. "We've got to move now."

I grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her away from the door as it flung open. We ran, spells flying over our head. I pointed my wand ahead, screaming, "_Alohomora!"_

The door sprang open and we raced into a strange room, full planets. My feet left the ground and I slipped away from Luna.

I screamed as a planet, Saturn, blew up, scraps of it flying at me, scratching me. There was at least four Death Eaters in here, all of them angry and wands blazing. That's when I saw the other door on the other side.

"Swim, you guys!" I yelled.

And so, like we were in water, we kicked and pulled, 'swimming' towards the exit.

"_Reducto!" _I heard Luna cry and then, Ginny screamed in pain.

"_Stupefy!" _I yelled at a Death Eater floated in my direction. He floated away, unconscious.

I looked to my left just as another Death Eater shot an odd dark spell at Ron, hitting him in his face. Ron flipped upside down and his eyes sort of glazed over . . . then he started humming. I swam over to him as a trickle of blood flooded out of his mouth. "Ron!"

"Marzy, Marzy, Marzy!" he said, laughing. "Look! Uranus! I see Uranus!"

I grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the door, Stunning another Death Eater on the way. "Luna help me!"

Between the two of us, we managed to get Ginny and Ron to the door, where we hit the ground, hard. I pushed open the door and pulled Ron through while Luna helped Ginny hobble. We practically collapsed on the ground.

"_Ron! Marlow!"_ I looked up at Harry as he ran towards us, pushing Ron off of me. "_Ginny – are you all –?"_

I took a moment to examine myself. There were scratches all over my arms and through the bottom of my cloths and on my face and neck. There was blood everywhere.

"_I think her ankle's broken," _Luna said. "_I heard something crack._"

"_Four of them chased us into a dark room full of planets," _I explained. "_It was like space and we were floating."_

"_Harry, we saw Uranus up close!"_ Ron said. "_Get it, Harry? We saw Uranus – ha ha ha –"_

"_One of them grabbed Ginny's foot" Luna said. "I used the Reductor Curse and blew Pluto in his face but . . ."_

"_And Ron?" _Harry asked.

I wrapped my arm around Ginny's waist even though she refused help and pulled her up just as Bellatrix came into the room.

We hobbled across the way and through the door, where Ron was laying on the floor. Luna came in after us, followed by Harry, Neville, and an unconscious Hermione.

The Brain room. I rushed around with Neville, Luna, and Harry and tried to look the door. I looked over my shoulder as Luna was knocked back, flying over a desk.

"_Stupefy!" _i screamed at a Death Eater who was charging in my direction.

"_Accio Brain!"_

I looked up again as a brain came crashing out of its case. And then I saw Ron heading towards it. "_RON!" _I screamed at the same time Harry did.

We both ran forward, trying to peel the tentacles from his body. A Stunner shot just over my head, missing me by inches. Harry looked up at me and Neville for a second before raising the prophecy high above his head and running from the room. "_Harry!" _I shouted.

"Marlow!" I looked up to Neville, his nose still bleeding. "We've got to help Harry!"

Looking back down to Ron, I knew he'd be alright. The tentacles weren't anywhere near his throat or face. Nodding, I got up and followed Neville into the room . . . only to be grabbed from behind by a Death Eater.

"_Let me go!" _I muttered. And then I looked to Bellatrix, who was quickly approaching Neville. "_You stay away from him you evil, crazy –"_

"_Crucio!"_

I never once in my life thought that I could experience so much pain. If I had thought broken ribs where bad, this was even worse. The screams coming from me were nothing like I had ever heard. I heard Harry scream my name over it all. And then it stopped. I fell to my knees, my arms still held by my captor. I was breathing hard, tears streaming down my face. My head was pounding and I could barely see straight.

"_Anything else to say, Chance?_" Lestrange said.

Of course, I couldn't speak. I was in too much pain.

"_Now, let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents. . . . Unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy –"_

"_DON'D GIB ID DO DEM!!" _Neville yelled. "_DON'D GIB ID DO DEM, HARRY!"_

"_Crucio!" _Lestrange shouted again, though this time her wand was pointed at Neville. His screams hurt me more than my own had. She needed to stop, stop now! But I couldn't scream, couldn't yell.

I looked up, when Harry raised the prophecy, holding it out.

And then the doors flew open. And I thank Merlin for Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, and Sirius.

Everything would be alright.

* * *

**If Something Were to Happen . . . .**

Of course, when you think something's gonna be alright, it hardly ever is.

I couldn't help but keep looking back at the place where Sirius had been, even as I fought for my life. This couldn't have happened. Lupin said He was gone but he couldn't . . . he couldn't be. . . .

"Marlow!" I looked up at Neville who was looking frantic. "Marlow, Harry's gone!"

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" I said, blocking another jinx.

"He ran obb. After Bewwatrix!"

Stunning the Death Eater attacking me, I ran in the direction that Neville had pointed, ignoring whoever was calling for me to stop. I ran into the brain room, stopping. Luna was sitting up now. She pointed. "He went that way."

Nodding, I ran faster, slipping in brain juice (gross). I ended up back in the spinning room, the walls turning round and round . . . . I shut my eyes, dizzy. "Stop!" I screamed.

And just like that, they did. The door in front of me opened and I ran out into the torch-lit corridor, the lifts ahead of me. My heart was pounding and I was still weak from Bellatrix's Curse but I ran, determined to get to Harry because if something were to happen to him. . . .

I sped up, hopping onto the lift.

"_Don't waste your breath!"_ I heard Harry yelling. "_He can't hear you from here!"_

The lift reached the Atrium and I pried open the iron grill.

"_Can't I, Potter?_"

"_Harry!"_ I yelled, stepping out of the lift.

And Voldemort, who had appeared in the middle of the large room, spun on me, his wand out. And the pain I felt this time was greater than the when Bellatriz had cursed me. I think I actually felt my feet leave the ground and my spine seemed to twist. I hit the floor, hard, my back arching as I clawed the air. My head was going to explode!

And then it stopped.

But that didn't stop me from sobbing, my tears falling to the ground. My body still ached, though the curse had been lifted. I could barely hear Harry and Voldemort over the pounding of my heart in my ears .

I curled up in a ball when I felt the ground shaking with spells and blasts. It wasn't until I heard Harry cry out did I lift my head. And I saw my friend, in pain, writing. His eyes had taken on an odd sheen and he looked so . . . strange.

He opened his mouth to speak and the voice that came out was not his. "_Kill me now, Dumbledore. . . ._"

No. I pushed myself up, my arms shaking. "Harry. Harry! _Harry!"_

Please hear my voice, Harry. Don't give in. Please, snap out of it!

"_Harry!"_ I screamed once more and all of the sudden, he stopped writhing. I don't know if I had anything to do with it but I was just glad he was okay. My arms slipped out from under me and I had never been happier to slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Realization**

"Hey Luna." I walked up to the girl who was still posting flyers up, asking for her stuff back. "Do you know where Harry went?"

"After our talk, I think I saw him head for the Entrance Hall," she told me, smiling. "Maybe he went to dinner?"

But I had checked the Great Hall already. Smiling at her, I said my thanks and then walked to the Entrance Hall myself. I hadn't had to stay in the hospital wing long, thankfully. Just a day or two to get my strength back and clean up the cuts Saturn had placed on me. But I still hadn't really seen Harry, not alone, and I really wanted to talk to him.

I found myself heading outside. The sun was setting and it was by this lake that I found Harry, leaned up against the tree. I approached him. "Hiya," I told him.

He didn't respond. I stood in front of him. "How are you?"

Still, he didn't say anything. Really? We were really going to do this? I shook my head. "Harry, you're being ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" Harry said, glaring at me. "You're calling me ridiculous?"

"Well, you've been avoiding your friends, moping around, refusing to speak to anyone during the Voids, so yes, I think you're being quite ridiculous."

"You would think it was so ridiculous if it were you!" Harry stepped away from the tree, looking as if he were about to storm away from me but he stopped, facing me again. "I have no one, Marlow! Everyone who cares about me dies! Sirius, my parents. . . . My entire family is dead! So don't tell me I'm being ridiculous! You don't know what it's like to lose everyone!"

"My entire family abandoned me!" I yelled, angry. "Harry, do you realize that Sirius, your parents died so that you could live? They literally gave up their lives for you and here you are whiney about it! If I were to die right now, my parents wouldn't even give a damn! And stop dwelling on the things you don't have and start considering the things you do have! 'I have no one' my arse! All the things Hermione, Ron, and I have done for you, given up for you! Do you just take that for granted?"

"Of course not –"

"Then stop acting like you do before you do lose everyone who cares about you!"

I turned away from him, moving to stand at the edge of the lake. Harry came up beside me and we stood in silence for a moment. "Did you know about the prophecy?"

I sighed. "I heard about it, yeah. My dad bragged about it. I was ten. He said that the Dark Lord actually considered me his equal. . . . It was the one time, I truly felt like he was proud of me."

Then Harry asked me something that I had never expected. "Is – is that why you decided to be my friend? Because of the prophecy? I always forget we share a birthday, along with Neville, until the actual day. Are you my friend because it could have been you?"

"Don't be daft." I turned to him, shaking my head. "I barely realized the prophecy applied to you until this year. Harry, do you really think that I would still be here if all I did was pity you? I'm here because I want to be, not because I have to be and I care about you so much that it's insane. Every time I see you, I smile. . . . You know, you're the first person who ever offered to be my friend, who wanted to be my friend. If I didn't care, it wouldn't kill me so much every time you put yourself in danger. I get so – scared because I think about how I never told you how I felt about you, how much I appreciated you. . . ."

"I thought that was the kind of stuff you were supposed to say to Fred?" Harry said, with a small smile.

I shook my head. "He hears other things, thank you very much. . . . Look at me," I said, smiling and wiping tears from my eyes. "I'm such a sap. I'm not supposed to be the one crying."

"Did you expect me to cry?"

"I don't know. . . . I came out here because I wanted to let you know that while I don't know how it feels to lose someone, I feel for you. Sirius was a great guy. He risked his life because he cared about you. But he wouldn't want you to hide from us. We're your friends and we – I want you to know that if you need someone to talk too, I'm always open to listening."

Harry nodded and I made to walk away when he said, "It's not fair."

I turned just as he sat down. Smiling slightly, I sat beside him. "I know. It's not. Sirius once told me 'it's not the end of the world, and you shouldn't act like it is'. When my family kicked me out, I felt as if a hole had been ripped in my chest. But you . . . you, Ron, Hermione, and Fred . . . all the Weasley's actually, helped kinda – close it, even if not all the way. But I knew if I had you guys, was able to just be around you, confide in you, be there for you, maybe, eventually, the hole would close up for good. It hurts, yeah, and it's probably going to hurt for a while, losing someone like Sirius . . . but that's what you have me, Hermione, and Ron for. To help ease the pain and close the hole."

Harry was staring out at the lake and I looked away when his eyes glistened slightly. "You know," he said, quietly, "I heard your voice . . . back at the Ministry. I wanted to die, wanted to beg Dumbledore to kill me so I could be with Sirius . . . and then I heard your voice, as if you were telling me to come back. . . . . No matter how I might act or whatever I say . . . I – I really do care about you too and appreciate that you're here."

I smiled wider, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. I knew how hard it was for boys to be ultrasensitive but it was okay.

What he had said was enough and I'm glad he realized it.

I'm glad I realized it too.

This is why I'm here and why I stay, I thought as Harry ruffled his hand in my hair. Because I want to be and Harry, above all others, worked hard to stitch up the painful hole my family's abandonment left in me. I would help him move past Sirius because I wanted to, because he would do the same for me.

All my friends would.

And I couldn't be happier now that the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm really sorry it took me forever to update. The Fifth book took the longest and is the longest, coming in at ten thousand something words but it was worth it. Thanks, everyone, for reading Hoping in the Unknown and reviewing. This was my favorite story since joining Fanfiction and I'm really, really glad you all liked it. Thanks again and keep hoping.**


End file.
